About a french correspondent
by NesrineArseneBalthazarAnenome
Summary: Je sais que tu n'as pas aimé l'avion Sirius. Mais ça me fait très plaisir que tu es accepté de venir en France avec nous." Mais enfin Moony, pour un peu de reconnaissance de ta part, je serais prêt à tout. Même à rencontrer ta petite amie.
1. Chapter 1

About a french correspondent.

Chapitre 1 : Do you want some holidays in France ? 1976

Hogward était balayé par le vent, qui en provenance du Nord froid, sifflait entre les tours, et heurtait avec violence les vitraux, condamnant tous les élèves à rester cloîtrés entre les épais murs du château. Assis autours d'une des tables de la Salle Commune, Sirius et James bataillaient avec rage dans une partie de baveboule, rageurs que leur excursion dans le Parc est été reportée, alors que Peter les regardait avec envie, penché au dessus de son devoir de métamorphose, quand un tapotement retentit de la fenêtre.

Un peu étonnés de voir un oiseau alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce, ils se dévisagèrent, curieux de savoir à qui appartenait le volatile. Un curieux oiseau d'ailleurs. Ils ne souvenaient pas en avoir déjà vu au Royaume-Unis. C'était un faucon. Un beau faucon, une lettre au bec.

« Depuis quand les rapaces livrent-ils du courrier ? demanda James, rehaussant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Ton hibou grand-duc est un rapace Jamesie.

- Oh. Peter, ouvre lui, il va finir par se faire mal avec ce vent.

L'adolescent se leva. Il s'avança, un peu hésitant devant le bec tranchant de l'animal, et ouvrit la fenêtre, qui claqua dans un courant d'air. Dans un vol majestueux, l'oiseau plana jusqu'au fauteuil de Sirius. Il posa sans enfoncer ses serres sur le velours qui revêtait le dossier, le regard détaillant les environs.

- C'est pour toi Sirius ? Ta mère aurait-elle trouvé une nouvelle lubie avec les oiseaux ?

- Mords toi la langue chéri. Elle avait un élevage de corbeaux.

- So Black.

- Et ne parle plus de ma mère à l'avenir. Elle ne m'écrit plus depuis trois mois déjà.

- Navré Padfoot.

- Franchement, je préfère le manoir Potter au square Grimaud. Et ta famille plutôt que la mienne.

- Ravi mon frère !

- Mais, euh, et l'oiseau ? demanda timidement Peter, rassit à table.

Sirius bascula la tête en arrière, de façon à voir l'animal au dessus de lui. Il voulut prendre la lettre, mais le volatile ne le vit pas ainsi. Chacun tirait de son côté, le faucon ayant fini par battre de ailles pour récupérer sa missive, le jeune Black debout, le deux mains sur l'enveloppe. James ricanait devant le spectacle, se moquant ouvertement de son camarde, si bien que celui-ci finit par émettre un grognement semblable à un chien qui décida le rapace à relâcher la lettre, deux millièmes de secondes tout au plus. Ce fut suffisant pour Sirius, qui victorieux, la tenue hors de porté de son porteur, avant de regarder le nom inscrit dans une écriture en italique.

Remus Lupin,

Salle Commune des Gryffondors,

Hogward, Royaume Unis.

Il haussa un sourcil, ne saisissant pas pourquoi avoir précisé le pays, et se demanda si la mère de Remus pouvait posséder un rapace. C'était bien la seule qui écrivait à son fils. Du moins à sa connaissance.

- Remus ? interrogea James, les sourcils froncés derrière ses lunettes. Il ne reçoit pas souvent de courrier, et en plus, un faucon !

- C'est parce que vous êtes trop occupés pour vous soucier de savoir si j'ai ou non une lettre.

Remus avait descendu les escaliers conduisant aux dortoirs et les rejoignait. Le rapace, en l'entendant, décolla, arracha la missive des doigts de Sirius, et l'apporta à son destinataire.

- Merci Symphorius.

Il caressa tendrement le plumage de l'oiseau perché sur son avant bras. Sirius se surprit à vouloir être à sa place. Car depuis bientôt deux ans, l'adolescent avait découvert qu'une fille aux formes avantageuses ne valait pas le torse musclé d'un garçon. Et qui plus est, que son camarde châtain de chambre n'était pas de ceux le laissant indifférent. Bien au contraire, il était en haut de la liste des préférences du Black. Et il y avait bien dix lignes entre son nom et le suivant.

- Symphorius ? C'est un nom pour un oiseau ça ?! s'étonna Peter

- C'est en tous cas celui auquel il répond.

- Moony ! Qui te l'a envoyé ?!

Remus fronça les sourcils quand Sirius se planta devant lui, contre lui aurait été plus exact.

- Ca ne te concerne pas Padfoot, assura-t-il en reculant de deux bons pas.

- C'est ta chérie Remus ? minauda James.

L'animagus canidé s'étouffa avec sa salive.

- Sa quoi ?!

- Chérie Pads. Chérie. Tu sais, le surnom affectif que l'on donne à sa copine quand on l'ai…

- Je sais ce que ça veut dire James, fit-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot. Je m'étonne juste que 'chérie' et 'Remus' apparaissent dans la même phrase.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda le concerné, les sourcils de plus en plus enfoncés.

Grimaçant intérieurement, Sirius soupira avant de s'expliquer :

- Mais parce que nous ne t'avons jamais vu à moins de trente centimètre d'une fille Moony.

- Pardonne moi de ne faire étalage de mes relations devant toi, monsieur le tombeur.

- Le tombeur ?!

Mais Remus avait tourné les talons, l'oiseau et la lettre sur le bras, et avant que Sirius poursuive, avait déjà claqué la porte de leur dortoir. Le brun aux longs cheveux fixa un instant le panneau clos, jusqu'à ce que James commente :

- Pas très malin ça Pads. Il venait à peine de nous pardonner la dernière blague.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

- En gros, qu'il était un coincé puceau.

- Ce n'est pas ce que…

- Je sais, le coupa James, et il poursuivit plus bas, pour que Peter, replongé dans sa copie n'entende pas : mais il n'empêche que tu l'as insinué. Il y avait plus romantique comme crise de jalousie.

- Je ne…

- Oh pitié Sirius ! J'ai bien vu. Depuis que tu m'as annoncé être gay, je cherche ce qui te l'a fait découvrir. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à voir que c'était ton voisin de lit.

- Pas un mot James.

- Muet comme une tombe mon frère !

- Qui mue comme ton frère James ? s'inquiéta Peter. Attends ? Tu as un frère ?

- Je crois que tu devrais finir ce devoir Wortmail. La métamorphose d'embrouille les idées.

- Ah, oui, c'est possible.

Dans un grand bruit de porte ouverte à la volée, Remus réapparu sur la mezzanine. Les trois le suivirent des yeux alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne se planter devant leur table, les dix dernières minutes effacées de son esprit, et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous ne devinerez jamais, commença-t-il.

- Snape a décidé de se laver les cheveux ? ironisa Sirius.

- Non, grimaça le châtain. Mieux.

- Mieux qu'un Snape sentant bon ? Tu as fumé ou quoi Moony ? s'inquiéta James.

- Non plus. Je viens de prévoir nos vacances de Noël.

- Un stage intensif de Runes ?

- Mieux.

- Qui a-t-il de mieux qu'un stage de Rune intensif durant des vacances ? ironisa Sirius.

- Un voyage en France.

- J'aurai du m'en douter, un stage intensif d'enchan… Pardon ?

Le sourire de Remus redoubla devant leurs mines étonnées, les troublant d'avantage.

- Et oui, un séjour de deux semaines en France ! Tous frais payés !

- Tu as fumé hein Remus ?

- Mais enfin, je suis sérieux !

- Non, ça c'est moi ! s'indigna Sirius.

Le regard exaspéré que lui adressa le loup-garou lui assura qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne rien ajouter.

- Comme je disais donc, se reprit-il, un sourire aux lèvres, si ça vous tente de m'accompagner, nous sommes invités en France pour Noël.

- Vraiment ? Mais par qui ?demanda Peter

Remus agita devant lui la lettre apportée par le faucon.

- Ta copine ? dit James en haussant les sourcils, manquant de faire chuter ses lunettes.

- Ce n'est pas…

- Vrai de vrai ?! le coupa Sirius, peu désireux de connaître sa relation avec l'expéditeur indiqué au dos.

- Tenez, lisez. L'anglais n'est pas fameux, elle a un peu de mal et traite notre langue de désagréable et de mauvaise sonorité.

James attrapa le papier plié, Black appuyé sur son épaule, lisant avec lui, alors que Peter écoutait la lecture que faisait le Potter.

Très cher Remus.

Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir te contacter aussi souvent que je l'aurais voulu.

La panique s'installe progressivement ici. Cette dernière semaine, c'est le Conte de Simour qui s'est vu visé. Et les meurtres augmentent, autant que les partisans. Hier, le 2 Novembre, c'est l'immeuble d'un politicien moldu qui a sauté. De la dynamite ont-ils dis. Autant dire que personne n'y a cru. Maintenant, une fuite d'eau chez un moldu, et c'est un coup des mangemorts.

Mais passons. J'espère que ton Hogward mérite sa réputation. Beaubaton était une véritable prison coupée du monde. Je remercie Merlin d'avoir put m'en échapper.

En parlant d'échappatoire, j'ai obtenu quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser grandement.

Que dirais-tu, toi et tes amis dont tu me vantes les mérites, de passer deux semaines en ma française compagnie, dans mon pays, ma capitale, Paris ? Ce serait l'occasion pour que je rencontre ces Maraudeurs, et aide mon tendre ami à mettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments.

J'attends de tes nouvelles, quand bien même ne pourrais-je y répondre.

Bien à toi Remus.

Natoba.

I love you so.

James butta sur les derniers mots, pas anglais pour un sous. Sirius grinça des dents. Il ne parlait pas français, mais ne connaissait que trop bien la signification du mot 'love'. Ainsi donc, Remus sortait avec une petite française ? Sirius était jaloux. Terriblement jaloux.

- Un mauvais anglais ? Tu blagues Remus ! Elle est vraiment française ?

- Des vacances en France ?! s'extasia Peter. Oh oui !

- Répond de suite Rem ! Dis à ta copine que nous serons ravi, plus que ravi du prétexte de sa rencontre pour un séjour chez nos voisins mangeurs de grenouilles ! Sans vouloir la vexer bien sûr.

- Et toi Sirius, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Remus avait tourné ses yeux dorés si profonds vers lui. Quand il plongeait ses éclats de soleil dans ses yeux à lui, Sirius se sentait fondre. Il ne voulait SURTOUT pas rencontrer cette personne si chère aux beaux yeux du garçon. Mais sous ce regard d'or en fusion, il ne pouvait refuser. Ca ferait tant plaisir à Remus. 'Mais si mal à ta personne' lui chuchota un coin de son esprit. Il soupira, avant de lancer son sourire plein de dents et de déclarer :

- Paris, prend gare, voici les Maraudeurs !

Remus acquiesça de la tête, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il saisit la plume que Peter froissait entre ses doigts, lui emprunta un parchemin vierge, et rédigea une réponse. Ravis de la situation, il leur proposa de descendre dîner.

Au moins, le loup-garou n'était plus vexé que Sirius l'ait traité de puceau.


	2. Chapter 2

Le second chapitre.

Merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait plaisir. Et particulièrement à Jubei-Kazuki (pas douée hein ? =D)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre deux : Plane, or how flies the moldu metal, and who is this girl leading a Rolls-Royce Silver Shadow ?

- Un aréoport ?

- Aéroport Sirius. Aéroport. Nous en avons étudié en Etude des Moldus.

Leurs bagages en mains, James, Peter, Sirius et Remus se tenaient devant l'aéroport international de Londres Heathrow. Peter avait hurlé quand un avion, qu'il qualifiait de mouche de métal, était passé un peu bas au dessus des bâtiments. Alors que James tremblait comme un feuille depuis leur descente du taxi, et Sirius débattait pour trouver un autre moyen de transport.

- Pourquoi ne pas prendre la poudre de cheminette ?

- Voyons Pads, tu sais bien qu'on ne peut traverser les frontières avec.

- Non je ne savais pas. Et un portoloin ?

- Trop de démarches.

- Les balais ?

- Sois sérieux.

- Je suis…

- On sait.

Remus entra le premier. Il avait dis aux autres l'avoir déjà prit, et que tout s'était très bien déroulé. Sirius avait confiance en Remus. Peut être moins en l'appareil de métal tentant de se prendre pour une plume.

Lorsqu'ils faisaient la queue pour les billets, le groupe de fille devant eux ne cessa de se retourner en chuchotant vers le jeune Black. Son égo surdimensionné en regonfla sur le coup. Il avait toujours aussi peur, mais ne le montrait plus. Il avait une réputation que diable !

Mais il claqua des dents de trouille une fois dans la passerelle. Quand il aperçu l'engin, il crut mourir. Sentant son stress, Remus effectua une légère pression dans son dos qui eut meilleur effet que la potion Félis. Il affronta dignement le monstre moldu, et s'assit au plus profond de son siège pour stopper les entrechoquements de ses genoux.

Le loup-garou prit place à ses côtés. Peter et James étaient au rang devant eux. Moony avait l'air fatigué. La pleine lune datait de l'avant veille. Il aurait du se reposer encore, mais avait refusé de retarder leur départ en vacances. Au moins, à la vue du grand sourire qu'il abordait, il avait l'air profondément heureux.

- Sirius, si tu n'arrêtes pas de trembler, les hôtesses vont s'inquiéter.

Il plaqua ses mains sur ses cuisses, contrôlant ainsi sa nervosité. Peter n'avait pas l'air mieux. James tentait aussi de le calmer. Si Prongs était capable de surpasser sa peur, il ferait de même, au moins pour que son compagnon de voyage ne regrette pas de s'être placé sur le siège voisin.

- Mais dis-moi Moony, tu n'as pas fait mention de l'endroit où tu t'étais rendu dans ce terrible appareil moldu.

- En France. Une fois avec mes parents, une fois seul. Pour voir Natoba à chaque fois. Quoi que la première était plus un séjour touristique qu'une visite à une amie.

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup hein ?

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- On ne connaissait pas son existence avant sa lettre. Mais depuis, j'ai l'impression de la connaître comme si je vivais avec elle.

- Oh, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'en parlais si souvent, désolé.

- T'inquiète Moony, assura James de sa place. Sirius est vexé que tu parles si peu de sa personne par rapport à Natoba.

- Regarde devant toi le cervidé.

- Grogne tant que tu veux, j'ai raison, et Remus le sait.

Le sourire amusé peint sur ses lèvres confirma que le brun décoiffé avait raison.

- C'est ma confidente tu vois Sirius. On se connaît quasiment depuis mon entrée à Hogward.

- Elle est au courant pour ton problème de fourrure ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui. Je lui ai avoué après que vous l'ayez découvert. Attache ta ceinture Pads.

Sirius en garda la bouche ouverte. Il n'avait aucun secret pour cette correspondante ou bien ? S'il lui avait même avoué sa lycanthropie…

- Comment l'as-tu rencontré ?

- C'est Dumbledore qui m'en avait parlé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle avait besoin d'un hébergement à Londres durant une semaine. Il m'a demandé, mes parents ont dis oui. Nous avons de suite sympathisé. Ta ceinture Pads.

Aie. Sirius, avec l'aide de James, avait mis des mois à convaincre Remus de traîner avec eux. Elle le prenait de vitesse. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas si vite.

- Tu es retourné la voir après donc ?

- Oui. Il y a deux ans, et l'année dernière. Durant les grandes vacances. Attache ta ceinture.

- Elle est gentille ?

- Bien sûr. Tu l'aimeras beaucoup, tu verras. Ta ceinture Pads.

Il obéit, se débattant avec les lanières, alors qu'une voix retentissait dans la cabine, résonnant dans les oreilles de Sirius. Elle annonçait le départ de l'appareil. L'animagus se crispa d'autant plus. L'avion vibra, et il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester à Hogward cette année. Mais quand l'engin prit de la vitesse, il eut l'impression de se liquidifier. Jamais le grand Sirius Black n'avait eu aussi peur. Ô grand jamais.

Remus sembla s'en rendre compte, et tandis que le métal quittait la piste, écrasant ses passagers sous la pression, il posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur la cuisse de son ami. Sirius crut mourir sur le coup. Il venait soudainement d'oublier qu'il était dans un engin moldu qui était aussi tranquillisant qu'un détraqueur dansant la samba en tutu, et que deux secondes plus tôt, il aurait préféré être à des kilomètres du monstre de métal. Il lui sembla tout à coup qu'il n'y avait rien de plus normal que d'être assis dans un fauteuil peu confortable, une épaule pratiquement collée à la sienne, et la main de Remus sur sa cuisse.

Certes, son genou plutôt. Sirius aurait apprécié qu'il remonte un peu ses doigts… 'Mec, arrête toi. Si tu te mets à bander maintenant, Remus ne posera jamais plus sa paume plus haut que ça.' Sa main était chaude, il le sentait à travers son jean moldu. Quelle idée d'en prendre un si moulant ! 'Pense à autre chose !' Euh. Cette Natoba, sa prétendue copine. Alors, blonde ou brune ? Rousse ? Ca eut le don de le refroidir considérablement.

Quand l'avion entama sa vitesse de croisière, James se retourna, bouche ouverte pour demander quelque chose à ses deux amis. Il referma la bouche. Sirius regardait par la fenêtre, les joues roses, l'air totalement passionné par les nuages, et Remus avait sortit un livre moldu. Il aurait voulu demander s'il y avait des toilettes dans un avion. Mais la main pâle du loup-garou délicatement posée sur la cuisse de son camarade le retint de dire quoi que ce soit. Le garçon aux lunettes eut conscience qu'une parole retournait son meilleur ami contre lui à jamais. Il se retourna donc, la main de Remus toujours sur la cuisse de Sirius.

Peter ronflait quand l'avion atterrit. James du le secouer à plusieurs reprises pour le réveiller. En fin de compte, la main de Remus n'avait pas bougé de son emplacement de tout le vol. Sirius en était de nettement meilleure humeur. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sauter dans la passerelle, en lançant un 'à jamais !' à l'équipage de l'appareil et de crier sa joie de retrouver la terre ferme. Jusqu'à ce son meilleur ami lui rappelle qu'il y avait tamponné ALLER RETOUR sur son billet.

- On la retrouve quand, ta copine Rem ?

- A l'entrée.

- Hey les mecs ! s'écria James.

- Quoi ?

Ils guettaient leurs valises sur le tapis roulant quand James se mit à sautiller sur place.

- On est en France !

- Merlin mais oui ! sourit Sirius en se frappant le front.

- Fine observation, railla Remus.

- Gna-gna. C'est la première fois que je suis en pays étranger.

- C'est vrai Pads ?

- Ouais. Mère ne tenait pas au soleil, elle aurait pu bronzer, vous comprenez.

- Pas cool.

- Pas cool du tout, confirma Sirius.

- On se remue les gars, on avait dit onze heures quinze, il est vingt-cinq.

- Oui Maman ! répondirent en cœur les deux frères.

Le châtain soupira, mais les mena jusqu'au point de rendez vous sans trop d'encombre. 'Moony, on a perdu Peter.' 'Moony, pourquoi les mecs camouflés avec des trucs en plastiques en forme de baguette magique moldu me regardent comme ça ?' 'Moony, où est James ?'

Le hall était bondé. les jeunes sorciers en avaient mal au crâne de voir tant de moldus se précipiter d'un bout à l'autre des couloirs. Ils avaient opté pour de petites valises plutôt que leurs énormes malles, que James poussait dans un chariot à bagages, manquant de renverser plusieurs personnes. Il roula trois fois sur les pieds de Peter. Remus jetait des coups d'œil dans tous les sens. Etant le seul à connaître Natoba, il avait été chargé de la repérer pendant que les autres traînaient la patte. Sirius s'émerveillait du moindre objet moldu passant à sa portée alors que Peter boitait, maudissant James et son chariot.

Le monde grouillant autour d'eux n'épargnait pas un centimètre carré du sol. Foulé et piétiné, le carrelage en était devenu gris. Quand Sirius regardait par terre, au risque de rentrer dans un moldu, il ne voyait que des empruntes abandonnées de pas, ou des chaussures pressées. Et puis, les traces devinrent plus parsemées, il n'y eut plus de chaussures, et Remus le tira par la manche, leur indiquant de la tête la direction.

Padfoot releva le nez. Au milieu de la cohue, il y avait un espace vide. Les moldus passaient autours, mais jamais au travers. James murmura :

- Une barrière magique.

Les moldus jetaient parfois un coup d'œil à la zone déserte, mais n'y passaient toujours pas. 'Les moldus sont des aveugles' avait un jour dit Orion Black à son fils. C'était bien la première fois que Sirius pensait que son père avait raison.

Au milieu du cercle sans moldus, une sorcière. Ca ne se voit pas, ça se sent. Une jeune fille de leur âge, un sourire tendre illuminant son visage, des formes rondes, recouvertes d'un jean moldu et d'un manteau blanc, agrémenté d'un cachemire écarlate.

- Natoba !

Sirius n'avait jamais vu Remus prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras. Il fut terriblement blessé quand sa main si pâle, peu de temps avant sur sa cuisse, se retrouva dans les cheveux Aubrun de sa rivale. Son sang se gela quelque part dans ses artères proches de son cœur. Ou peut être dans son cœur même.

James le dépassa pour aller se présenter, abandonnant le chariot à l'entrée de la barrière magique. En passant près de lui, il tapota son épaule, en signe de compassion, avec un petit sourire. Peter lui suivit. La curiosité se lisait dans ses yeux. Même lui s'était rendu compte que Remus n'avait jamais montré autant de sentiments envers quelqu'un. Même les Maraudeurs, pourtant, à ce qui lui semblait, étaient les plus proches de lui, n'avaient jamais reçu de câlins comme ça. Enfin Sirius doutait qu'une telle étreinte plaise à Peter. James en aurait ri, peut être. Mais Pads en aurait été plus que ravi.

Ils s'étaient relâchés. 'Tant mieux ! Montre toi digne Padfoot, sois poli, Moony sera fier !'. Alors comme ses deux amis, il s'avança.

- Les garçons, je vous présente Natoba, commença Remus. Natoba, voici…

- Wait ! plaquant un doigt blanc sur les lèvres du garçon, la française intima le silence à son petit ami. Je pense pouvoir vous reconnaître messieurs. Notre ami commun n'a jamais lésiné sur les détails vous concernant.

Elle parlait drôlement bien anglais. Ainsi donc, Remus préférait les formes. Sirius en était peu gâté lui. Il avait de belles fesses, mais elles lui paraissaient tout à coup trop plates. Elle était ronde, Natoba. Mais ça ne choquait pas. Et puis pour les seins, il n'y pouvait rien. 'Hey Moony, j'en ai des formes ! Pas aux fesses, mais de l'autre côté, ça devrait te plaire !' Esprit salace, ta gueule.

- Voyons, réfléchit la française. Des lunettes, des cheveux indomptables… elle s'approcha de Prongs. James Potter, le grand joueur de quidditch dont Remus me vante les mérites ?

- Je suis flatté Moony ! Enchanté Natoba.

Accompagnant son sourire, il tendit la main. Elle la fixa un instant, et l'empoigna. Mais au lieu de la serrer, comme toute bonne anglaise, elle la tira, faisant basculer le jeune Potter sur elle, avant de lui planter deux bises sur les joues. Remus écarquilla les yeux, et James, lorsque Natoba se tourna vers Peter, se redressa, le teint rouge. Sirius ricana. Il en avait les lunettes de travers. Ces français.

- So. Peter ? Le dur travailleur dérangé par deux jeunes délinquants ? demanda-t-elle.

- Euh, oui. Bonjour.

Elle lui fit aussi la bise alors que James replaçait ses lunettes, les joues encore roses.

- Et donc…

Elle se détourna de Wortmail. Sirius réprima un frisson quand elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Ils n'étaient ni marrons, ni verts. Un dégradé des deux. Mais c'est la drôle de lueur en leur fond qui troubla l'animagus. Il réprima un frisson. Elle le dévisageait, et Padfoot se demanda si elle avait saisi ce qu'il pensait de Remus.

- Sirius Black.

L'apostrophé ne nota pas le foncement de sourcils du loup-garou quand elle prononça son nom.

- En vérité, tu étais le plus facile à reconnaître Sirius. J'aurai su te trouver au milieu du marché St Pierre. Remus m'a tellement parlé de toi.

Alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi Remus avait tant parlé de lui à sa petite amie, il ne remarqua pas non plus le regard assassin que celui-ci lança à Natoba. Lui souriant ironiquement, elle alla faire la bise au Black. 'Les français, aucune gêne !' Complètement dingue. Les français embrassaient souvent des inconnus comme ça ?

- Bien. Nous allons pouvoir y aller ? Vous avez tout ?

- Oui. Je crois.

- Alors c'est part…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, soudainement passionnée par quelque chose derrière l'épaule de James.

- Natoba ?

Remus s'était glissé derrière elle, et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Sirius grinça des dents. Pourquoi étaient-ils si proches ? 'Moony ! C'est sur mon épaule que tu devrais poser ta tête !' Surtout dans une pause aussi… Il eut un frisson.

- Sorry. Nous y allons ?

Alors qu'elle saisissait le bras offert par Remus, elle entama la discussion avec James et Peter. Sirius, rageur, empoigna le chariot, et ils quittèrent le hall.

- Un appartement en plein Paris ? J'avais cru comprendre que ce n'était pas donné à tous, s'étonna Prongs devant une remarque de la française.

- Mon cher monsieur Potter, sachez que pour des sorciers tout est possible !

- Et, noble dame, quelles divertissantes activités allez-nous vous présenter ?

- J'eus songé à quelques sorties typiques, tel les Champs de Mars, le Louvre, Versailles. Et puis quelques endroits plus attrayants.

- Et bien ? Qu'en est-il ?

- Vous êtes curieux mon cher ! Nous sommes invités par un de mes amis à une soirée. Et puis, si vous n'êtes pas contre, j'aimerai vous emmener dans un de mes lieux favoris. Le Rideau Pourpre.

- Un restaurant ?

- Une boîte !

- Le truc moldu avec de la musique sourde ? s'étonna Peter. Où on fini toujours la soirée en couple ?

- Certes. En l'occurrence, je doute que vous finissiez en couple dans ce genre d'endroit. A moins que…

- Oh ! s'écria Remus, coupant la jeune fille. Nous euh… Nous allons rentrer en voiture ?

Elle le fit discrètement, mais Sirius aperçut le coup de coude dans les côtes qu'elle lui attribua pour l'avoir empêché de parler.

- Oui Rem. J'ai pris la voiture. Aucun souci avec les engins moldus les garçons ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Sirius a eu un peu de mal avec le métal volant.

- Oui, c'est très particulier l'avion. Complètement fêlés de la baguette ces moldus. La voiture, c'est plus tranquille. Vous en avez déjà pris ?

- Une fois, fit James, pour aller à King Cross, la gare pour Hogward.

- Jamais, avouèrent Peter et Sirius.

- J'aime beaucoup. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je roulerais des jours entiers.

- Tu conduis Nat ? s'inquiéta le loup garou

- Oui Darling. J'ai truqué les papiers moldus. Permis de conduire qu'ils l'appellent. Ca sert à rien. Imaginez un permis pour voler en balais.

- Très chers amis, ironisa Remus, heureux de vous avoir connu. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que nous serons morts si tôt montés dans sa voiture.

- Remus, je t'aime, mais là, tu m'emmerdes.

- Mais c'est réciproque ma chère.

Ils gagnèrent le parking sous terrain. Natoba salua le gardien, qui tira sa casquette devant eux. Ils longèrent deux allées, et elle les arrêta devant la place numérotée 484.

- Dites moi que je rêve.

Il était de notoriété publique que Sirius Black aimait la mécanique moldue depuis le jour où son père lui avait interdit l'usage d'un vélo offert par l'oncle Alphard. Aussi, il resta bouche bée devant l'engin face à lui. 'Un point pour Natoba.' lui chuchota sa conscience. Bien sûr.

- C'est une petite anglaise. Pour ne pas vous dépayser gentlemen.

- C'est vraiment une Rolls-Royce Silver Shadow ?

- Oui.

- La dernière ?

- Oui.

- A toi ?

- Oui.

- On va monter dedans ?

- Euh oui. Sauf si tu préfères courir. Je crois savoir que vous n'avez droit de transplaner qu'une fois majeurs.

- Moi d'abord !

Sirius venait momentanément d'oublier de faire bonne figure, de faire honneur à Remus, et même d'oublier Remus. Dès que Natoba eut déverrouillé la voiture, il se jeta à l'intérieur, abandonnant caddie et bagages à ses amis.

- Non Sirius, le rappela à l'ordre le loup-garou. Ta place, c'est dans le coffre, comme tout bon chien.

James et Peter rirent aux éclats, alors que Padfoot, aboyait contre les vitres. Natoba ouvrit le coffre. Toujours secoués de rire, les trois garçons chargèrent les valises. Prongs poussa le chien du coude pour rentrer dans la voiture, alors que Peter faisait de même de l'autre côté. Remus monta à l'avant, souriant à l'espèce d'ours qui l'aidait tant durant la pleine lune.

- Dois-je en conclure que tu es au courant pour Remus et nous Natoba ?

- Dès que vous le lui avez montré vos formes animales, il m'a envoyé un courrier de dix pages, assura la française en mettant le contact.

- Dix pages ?! s'étonna Peter

- C'est qu'il a la larme facile notre Rem.

La voiture gronda, et Wortmail émit un cris plus proche de son animagus que de sa forme actuelle.

- Très masculin ça Peter, railla James.

Padfoot aboya en hochant la tête.

- Il ne perd pas ses poils au moins votre animal ? demanda Natoba aux garçons.

- Il a des puces.

- Je n'ai pas de … ! Merlin ! Prongs a raison ! J'ai des puces !

Un fou rire général lui répondit.

* * *

Voilà. Pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, à part l'apparition de Natoba.

J'attends des critiques, néagtives comme positives !

A bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3

Les personnages sont la propriété de notre vénérée JK Rowling. Je ne fais que les massacrer à coups de burins.

Merci pour vos commentaires, c'est toujours très plaisant !

Le chapitre 3, enfin ! (quoi qu'il doit y avoir plus lent que moi, mais bon.)

J'ai tenté quelque chose d'un peu plus... Vous me direz. Si ça n'est pas terrible, dites, que j'améliore, ou ne récidive pas !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : flea, or art and way of extermination.

- Paris ! Ville de Lumière, ville…

- Navré de briser vos rêves messieurs, mais Paris n'est pas aussi brillante qu'on vous la vante.

- Quoi ? On nous aurait menti ? Remboursé !

- Pads, ta gueule.

- Donc on s'arrête à la pharmacie trouver une lotion antipuce ?

- S'il te plait Natoba.

- Il y en a une pas loin de chez moi. J'habite au Marais.

- Le Marais ? C'est étrange comme nom. Ces français…

Natoba sourit devant la remarque de Sirius, et demanda :

- Un restaurant ce soir, ou tranquille pour se remettre de l'avion ?

- Restaurant !! s'écrièrent James et Pads.

- Tranquille alors.

Ils grommelèrent contre Remus, mais pas longtemps, car il leur lança le regard je-te-tue-si-tu-l'ouvre-encore qu'il leur proposait souvent quand les Maraudeurs venaient le perturber dans ses révisions. Sirius réprima un frisson. Il était diablement sexy comme ça. De trois quart, sourcils froncés, et lueur sadique au fond de ses yeux dorés, Prongs du le pincer pour le détourner de sa contemplation, surtout que Moony l'observait maintenant d'un air interloqué. 'Grillé !' Regarde par la fenêtre Siri, oh ! Un immeuble ! Deux immeubles ! Trois, quatre !

- Padfoot ! Tu m'écrases !

Métamorphosé en chien, il avait grimpé sur James pour contempler l'extérieur. Les canidés étaient vraiment passionnés pour pas grand chose remarqua-t-il.

- Ouvre la fenêtre si tu veux James, proposa la française. Il ne bavera pas sur le cuir au moins.

- Mais ça caille ! On est en décembre ! se plaignit Peter.

- Ouarf !

- Pads, si tu veux dire quelque chose, va falloir le faire plus clairement.

- Je disais, bientôt Noël !

- Et tu m'écrases d'autant plus ! T'étais mieux en chien !

- Certes.

Et pour faire bonne figure, il se rechangea. James grimaça, les lunettes de travers. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, et Padfoot glissa sa tête hors de la Rolls-Royce. Sur le trottoir, une petite fille tenant sa mère par le bras le montra du doigt en riant. La langue pendante, ses poils noirs flottants dans le vent, Sirius planait. Etre un chien, c'était vraiment bien. Pouvoir baver à la fenêtre d'une Rolls-Royce Silver Shadow, c'était bien. Mais pouvoir baver à la fenêtre d'une Rolls-Royce Silver Shadow sous la forme d'un chien, c'était l'éclate.

Il hurla à la lune qui se levait à peine, alors que dans l'engin moldu, Remus riait, son poing serré devant sa bouche. Il aimait entre Moony rire. C'était doux, et ça n'arrivait qu'entre Maraudeurs. Il aimait la sonorité, claire, presque féminine de cette manifeste de gaieté. Mais il aimait encore plus faire rire Remus.

En l'occurrence, le loup-garou ne semblait pas vouloir cesser de pouffer. A moitié retourné sur son siège, il avait fermé les yeux, et basculé la tête en arrière. Natoba, devant l'attitude de son petit ami, sourit tendrement. Mais Sirius n'y prit pas gare. Toujours sous la forme de Padfoot, il retourna à sa place centrale sur la banquette, plus proche de son ami aux cheveux dorés, et entreprit de lui lécher la totalité du visage.

James écarquilla les yeux derrière ses verres, et Peter le dévisagea comme s'il venait d'avouer avoir envie de danser la samba avec Voldemort. Remus continua de rire, repoussant gentiment le chien. Mais Sirius en était sûr. Il ne le repoussait pas vraiment. S'il y avait une infime chance que Moony l'apprécie un peu plus que comme un ami, il la saisirait. Parole de Black.

- La pharmacie est un peu plus loin, annonça Natoba en garant la voiture sur le bas côté. Remus, c'est carrément dégueulasse. Un chien, ça se lèche les…

- N'importe quoi. Comme si je…

Sirius n'ajouta rien. Il avait reprit forme humaine, et son nez, plutôt que son museau, cinq secondes auparavant, était à deux centimètres de celui de Moony. Le châtain était déjà rouge quand Pads songea à s'écarter, et ce, trente bonnes secondes après.

- Hum, commenta James.

- Bon, je vais chercher une lotion alors. Sirius, tu pourrais garder ta forme animale ? Qu'on vérifie que c'est bien des puces.

- Remus vient alors !

- Enfin Pads…

- Excellente idée. Ca vous dérange de garder la voiture, ou vous voulez venir ?

- Non, on reste. Si tu m'autorises à me mettre à ta place, histoire de crâner.

Elle pouffa avant de descendre, Remus à sa suite. Lorsque Padfoot grimpa sur James pour sortir, le brun lui fit un clin d'œil. Il n'avait pas réfléchit en s'attaquant au visage de Moony, mais il s'avérait que ça portait ses fruits. Fruit qui était maintenant bien rouge dès qu'il croisait son regard. Il serait bientôt mûr, et Sirius pourrait le cueillir, si le jardinier aux accents français restait de l'autre côté de la barrière.

Il gronda quand Natoba reprit Remus par le bras, mais les suivit d'un pas trottinant. Il foulait pour la première fois de ses pattes les pavés de Paris. Il espérait ne pas les rayer de ses griffes. Qu'elle stupidité, ces chiens !

La française les entraina dans une rue piétonne, bondé par ce samedi soir de décembre. Elle bifurqua à droite à un croisement, et Padfoot dû courir pour ne pas les perdre dans le foule. Manquerait plus qu'il s'égare en pleine ville, surtout le premier jour !

Aux abords de la dite pharmacie, elle salua d'un hochement de tête trois hommes fumant contre le muret qui séparait l'allée et la rue principale. Ils lui répondirent, fixant Remus, l'air déconcertés. En les dépassant, Sirius grogna, et entra la tête haute dans la pharmacie.

- Hello miss.

- Hello. Please, we think that this dog had fleas. Have you got drug for it?

- Yes, I think. Can I see your pet?

- Of course. Padfoot, viens s'il te plait.

Un peu inquiet, soit la queue entre les jambes, le grand chien noir s'avança.

- God! It's not a dog! It's a bear!

- Yes, it's that I've thinking first.

- Hum.

Le pharmacien tendit la main vers lui, et Pads gronda. Remus lui assainît une tape sur la tête, plaintif, l'animagus leva vers lui son inimitable regard de chien battu, et le loup-garou se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, ennuyé. Mais l'homme français était passé outre, et tira mèches par mèches les longs poils noirs du malheureux Padfoot. Il se redressa, et déclara :

- Yes, it's fleas. I think I've something for it. Wait a minute.

Il disparut par une porte, et Remus se baissa pour flatter le cou du chien.

- Où as-tu choppé ça Pads ?

Un glapissement lui répondit.

- Si ça se trouve, tu en as aussi Rem. Si vous traînez poils contre poils à la pleine lune… fit Natoba en haussant les épaules.

Moony rougit furieusement à cette évocation. Sirius inclina la tête sur le côté, intrigué. Il se faisait des idées, ou… Non, ça ne pouvait pas être une blague salace quand même. C'était la petite amie de Remus qui venait de parler. Pas son esprit.

Comme pour confirmer les doutes de la française, Remus se gratta le bras. Elle le vit, et éclata de rire. Le pharmacien revint, une boîte dans les mains.

- This. Two baths should suffice.

- Thanks. Oh! No problem to use it for human?

- Euh… No. No.

- Thanks mister. Good night.

- Goodbye.

Suivant les deux humains, Pads trottina jusqu'à leur hauteur, grognant de nouveau face aux trois hommes accoudés au mur, qui dévisageaient toujours Remus et Natoba avec une drôle de tête, chuchotant entre eux. Ils regagnèrent la voiture en riant. Padfoot n'entendit pas ce qu'ils dirent, mais Remus rit à gorge déployée. Il était jaloux. Un creux au fond de sa poitrine se forma. Personne d'autre que lui ne devait faire rire son Moony. Personne.

La nuit était tombée, et les rues illuminées. C'était beau. Ca scintillait, et étincelait dans tous les coins. Qui avait eu la riche idée de baptiser la capitale française Paris ville Lumière ? Bon, peut être pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais Pads était hypnotisé. Remus brillait comme cela quand le soleil éclairait ses cheveux. Qu'il aimerait plonger ses doigts dans ces mèches dorées.

Un bruit de klaxon tira Sirius de ses rêveries. Dans la Rolls-Royce, James au volant avait heurté le clairon. Il sortit rapidement de l'engin, les mains levées en signe d'innocence. Remus le houspilla gentiment, alors que Natoba le somma de retourner s'asseoir à l'arrière. Imaginez qu'il ait retiré le frein à mains, avait-elle clamé, sa précieuse voiture serait dans le lampadaire au bout de la rue !

Padfoot grimpa prestement dans le véhicule moldu, et se retransforma une fois à l'abris des vitres teintées. Peter lui sourit, lui disant préféré qu'il prenne un peu de place sur la banquette que l'haleine de Pads. Il en fut vexé.

- En tous cas, votre animal a des puces, déclara Natoba.

- Yerk ! scanda James en mimant un mouvement de recul.

- Et je crois que Remus aussi.

- Remus ?! s'étonnèrent le cervidé et le rongeur d'une même voix.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à utiliser le traitement avant le repas.

- D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'on mange ?

- Aucune idée. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il reste dans le frigo. On fera des courses demain d'accord ?

- Comme les moldus ?

- Avec un caddie pour James.

- Youpi !

Elle reprit la route, et cinq minutes plus tard, déclara qu'ils étaient dans sa rue.

- Il n'y a pas de place pour te garer. Tu nous descends devant ton immeuble Natoba ?

- Pardon Remus ? Pas de place ? Aurais-tu oublié que je suis une sorcière ?

- Que ?

Elle stoppa la voiture devant une immeuble de style Haussmann, semblable à tous ceux du quartier. D'un mouvement souple, elle tira sa baguette d'une poche intérieure de sa veste. Taillée dans un bois clair, elle contenait des gravures sombres sur ses tranches. Elle l'agita d'un coup, et les deux voitures stationnées devant eux s'écartèrent, libérant une nouvelle place.

- Forcément.

- Vous pouvez utiliser la magie avant votre majorité en France ?

- Quand on obtient son examen final à l'Ecole. J'ai obtenu le mien il y a deux ans.

- Mais tu avais quinze ans !

- Vous pouvez maintenant saisir les problèmes de notre société.

- Natoba était considérée comme un génie prometteur à sa sortie de Beaubaton, déclara Remus, une note de fierté au fond de la voix.

- Et j'ai déçu tous leurs espoirs en refusant les postes qu'on m'a proposés. Je ne voulais rien faire à cette époque.

- Dingue.

Sirius fronça le nez. Elle se gara, et ils sortirent. L'air était froid, et les saisit à la gorge. Pads enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules. Au moins, contrairement à Londres, il ne pleuvait pas. James souriait comme un idiot alors qu'ils déchargeaient la voiture. Quand Peter s'en inquiéta, il lui répondit qu'il était heureux d'être ici, avec ses meilleurs amis, même si sa Lili lui manquait.

- Laisse la prendre des vacances elle aussi, railla Sirius.

- Elle m'a dit que c'était idiot de ne pas l'avoir prévenu plus tôt qu'on partait tous ensemble pour les vacances, parce que si elle l'avait su, elle ne serait pas rentré chez elle pour éviter James et le gui, avoua Remus, un sourire aux lèvres.

James pleurnicha tout le reste du chemin. D'un nouveau coup de baguette, Natoba fit disparaître sa voiture. Ca craignait un peu par ici, suffisamment pour se la faire piquer avait-elle déclaré.

Elle les mena au pied d'un immeuble numéroté 18, et déverrouilla d'un nouveau coup de baguette la porte d'entrée en fer forgé. Peter déclara que le cadre était sympa. Sirius, mais surtout Padfoot, grognèrent que les rues sentaient trop fort. Remus lui colla une légère claque au sommet du crâne en réponse.

Ils suivirent la correspondante française à travers un couloir carrelé, où le roulement des valises moldues résonnait. Elle appela l'ascenseur, et les quatre maraudeurs sursautèrent face au grondement de l'engin. Sirius déclara prendre les escaliers, Natoba lui annonça qu'il ne pourrait atteindre son étage sans elle. Il monta, prudent, quand Remus l'encouragea d'un doux sourire compatissant.

Elle n'actionna aucun bouton, mais l'appareil commença son ascension, dès les grilles de métal fermées.

- C'est de la magie c'est ça ?

- Oui. Mon appartement est protégé par un certain nombre de sortilèges. Anti-moldu, mais surtout anti intrus.

Remus se renfrogna à l'énonciation des protections. Sirius douta qu'il leur ait tout avoué sur sa petite amie. C'est donc en compagnie d'un loup-garou grincheux, d'un cervidé marmonnant, et d'un Sirius grognant, que Peter découvrit l'appartement quand Natoba en déverrouilla la porte, noir d'encre, seule au milieu du palier sombre.

Elle claqua des doigts, et le lustre au plafond s'alluma. La lumière des bougies éclaira l'entrée salon. Les deux pièces étaient séparées par deux marches surélevant ce dernier.

- Ouah ! s'émerveilla Peter

- Une petite visite pour commencer ? proposa Natoba.

Une porte sur la droite du hall conduisait à la cuisine salle à manger, séparés par une demi cloison cachant le frigo de la table à manger. Une réserve au fond, sa porte coincé entre les plans de travails en marbre sombre. Ils regagnèrent le salon, grimpant les deux marches, pour découvrir deux fauteuils de style Louis XVI, une bergère blanche, un canapé colonial en cuir, et la baie vitrée qui donnait une vue des toits de Paris, la Tour Eiffel en fond. Sur leur droite une arche ouverte sur une bibliothèque baissée de deux marches. Sur la gauche du salon, une autre ouverture donnant sur trois marches, menant à un couloir tapissé de miroirs. En face, la salle de bain, avec une baignoire en angle, à droite, la chambre de Natoba, dont la porte leur resta close. Le couloir se prolongeait sur trois portes. Au fond, les toilettes. La première porte une chambre à lit double, et dans la suivante, deux lits séparés.

- C'est immense… commenta James. Tu vis seule ?

- Ca dépend.

Remus fronça les sourcils, un plis soucieux lui barrant le front.

- Vous-vous répartissez comme bon vous semble. Les deux chambres sont à votre disposition.

- Je dors seul ! proclama le Potter

- Je refuse de dormir avec Prongs. Il ronfle. Pareil pour Wortmail. Sauf qu'il parle dans son sommeil. Sans t'offenser, déclara Sirius.

- Non, pas de soucis. Mais… Euh, et Remus ? Tu… Tu dors…

Pads comprit l'hésitation de Peter. Moony n'allait pas dormir avec Natoba si ? Ca lui briserait le cœur. Le loup-garou lui en voudrait s'il la trucidait ?

- Si James veut un lit seul, vous n'avez qu'à dormir dans la deuxième chambre, proposa Remus. Sirius et moi partagerons l'autre. Si ça ne te gène pas Padfoot ?

Se retenant de l'embrasser directement, il lui adressa un grand sourire, légèrement aguicheur, qui fit rougir le châtain. 'Une holà pour la timidité de Remus !' Au moins, il n'aurait pas à s'imaginer son Moony et leur hôte dans leur lit en train de…

- Sirius ? Sirius ça va ?

- Hu ?

Il redressa la tête, et retira le doigt de devant sa bouche, qui simulait un vomissement.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça Padfoot ?

- Euh.

Il ne pouvait définitivement pas avouer qu'il était en train de l'imaginer faisant l'amour à Natoba, au lieu de lui.

- Pads ! Tu recommences !

'Oups' Il retira de nouveau son doigt. James le dévisageait avec une lueur étrange au fond de ses yeux myopes. Maudis Prongs qui devinait toutes ses pensées ! Quand il le dépassa pour aller ranger sa valise dans la chambre du fond, Padfoot lui tira la langue, mimant une grimace, et le cervidé lui répondit d'un baiser de loin. Peter, qui avait surprit l'échange, tira la gueule, les yeux ronds comme les soucoupes qu'il utilisait en divination.

Remus haussa les épaules, et entra dans leur chambre. Il l'y suivit, alors que Natoba quittait le couloir. Il partageait sa chambre, seul avec Remus. Seul dans un lit avec Remus. Il pouvait mourir, il avait atteint le paradis. 'Si tu patientais le temps d'avoir fait quelque chose dans ce lit avec Remus, tu serais mis en orbite !' Bon, alors il n'allait pas mourir de suite. Pas avant d'avoir vu nu, nu pour lui bien entendu, pas comme dans les douches, son petit Remus, avant d'avoir pu le toucher, qu'il l'ait touché et qu'ils…

- Euh, Pads ? Tu… Euh, tu me regardes bizarrement là. Ca fait un peu peur.

Visiblement, fixer Remus en ayant des pensées salaces à son égard ne suffisait pas à le déshabiller et à le retrouver dans ses bras.

- Oh, désolé. J'étais dans mes pensées.

Il lui rendit son petit sourire timide. Un silence s'installa, et le loup-garou se détourna de lui, les joues un peu roses. Il entreprit de ranger ses vêtements dans l'armoire mise à leur disposition. Dos à lui, la tête penchée en avant, dégageant sa nuque du col de sa chemise, Sirius n'eut qu'une envie.

Et si, là maintenant, il allait lui embrasser ce cou si vulnérablement offert ? Il amorça trois pas, réduisant la distance entre eux, et tendit la main pour saisir les mèches frisotantes qui masquaient encore la peau de nacre. Il les toucha à peine, que Remus frissonna.

- Si vous voulez prendre votre lotion, je la laisse sur…

Natoba, qui était entré en ouvrant la porte à la volée, se figea devant la vision des deux garçons. Les sourcils haussés, dans une expression de totale stupéfaction, elle ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche. Les trois étaient resté dans la même position pendant un long moment, Remus la tête inclinée devant l'armoire, Sirius une main sur ses cheveux, son corps légèrement trop près pour être raisonnable, mais légèrement trop loin pour ne laisser aucun doute, et Natoba, droite comme un i, le flacon d'anti puce dans la main quand James se glissa à son tour dans l'ouverture.

Devant le blocage que tous présentaient, le cervidé ne trouva qu'une solution pour sauver la mise de son meilleur ami.

- Alors Siri ? Remus a aussi des puces ?!

Il avait parlé un peu trop fort pour être crédible, mais tous jouèrent le jeu. Sirius retira sa main et s'écarta, un sourire aux lèvres, déclarant qu'il se pouvait bien que oui. Remus reprit son rangement, et Natoba tendit la lotion au canidé.

L'atmosphère s'était allégée, mais le coup d'œil suggestif que James et Natoba s'adressèrent en sortant ne laissait pas beaucoup place à l'imagination. Personne n'était dupe, pas même Remus, qui les joues rouges, replaçait pour la troisième fois le col de la veste qu'il avait rangée.

La française leur conseilla d'utiliser la salle de bain maintenant, histoire d'être débarrassé du premier bain. Sirius la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse des deux marches menant au salon, James sur ses talons. Il haussa les épaules en direction de Padfoot, conscient qu'il allait être cuisiné par la jeune fille sur ce qu'ils avaient vu. Alors qu'il grimpait à on tour les marches, il mima les mots « je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises ». Sirius n'en fut pas beaucoup rassuré, mais au moins, James tenterait de garder son secret, secret.

Remus lissait toujours le col de la veste bleu nuit. Le Black l'aimait beaucoup, cette veste. Elle faisait ressortir la pâleur du loup-garou, et illuminait ses cheveux. Ce bleu lui allait comme lui allait le noir. C'était leur couleur.

- Moony ?

L'intéressé leva le nez, souriant timidement à son ami.

- On va prendre ce bain ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- On ?

- Je doute que Padfoot sache utiliser ce produit, et tu auras besoin de quelqu'un pour frotter ton dos non ?

Toutes les raisons étaient bonnes pour voir Remus dans son bain.

- Je… Oui, bien sûr. Dans cinq minutes. Je te rejoins.

Il hésitait. C'était compréhensible. Il devait s'inquiéter du geste de Sirius avant que Natoba intervienne. Pads allait peut être un peu vite. Après tout, il ne savait même pas si Moony était bi. Et en plus, Remus sortait avec Natoba. D'ailleurs, la réaction de celle-ci était étrange. Si Sirius sortait avec le loup-garou, et qu'il le retrouvait un homme trop près, et une main dans ses cheveux, le Black aurait fait un massacre. Natoba s'était contenté de faire demi-tour, une drôle de lueur au fond des yeux. De la tristesse ? Ou peut être une envie de meurtre particulièrement bien retenue. Sirius allait devoir se méfier du dîner de ce soir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mourir empoisonné si près, mais si loin, de son but.

Il quitta donc la pièce, des vêtements propres sous le bras, alors que les ronflements de Peter s'entendaient du couloir. Le rat avait toujours été un gros dormeur. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il s'autorise une sieste après leur voyage, après l'avion. L'avion.

L'avion. C'était le truc le plus terrible qu'il avait eu à affronter, minus sa mère, et pourtant, il était près à y retourner dès que possible. Tout d'abord, parce que ça signifierait leur retour en Angleterre, et donc good bye Natoba et son bras autour de celui de Remus. Ensuite, parce qu'il espérait être de nouveau assis aux côtés du loup-garou.

Il se déshabilla. Retirant son pantalon, il songeait toujours à l'avion. Moony avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse. Délibérément. Et longtemps. Il la sentait encore. Sa chaleur, sa douceur, même au travers du jean. 'Holà mec ! Calme tes ardeurs ! Ca va pas non ?!'

Là, ça n'allait pas non. S'il commençait à bander avant même que Remus soit là… Attendez. Il ne fallait pas qu'il bande quand Remus serait là. Sinon, foutu le petit secret du Black. Et très certainement foutue l'amitié de Moony.

Ca, ça le tuerait. Quand Remus faisait la tête, cela ne durait pas longtemps. Mais c'était déjà trop. Alors ne plus avoir droit de rester à ses côtés, de se moquer gentiment de lui, de rire avec lui, ça le détruirait. Il ne fallait pas que ses sentiments détruisent sa relation, même amicale qu'ils entretenaient. Il préférait un Moony amical, et ignorant, plutôt qu'un Moony distant et au courant.

Il lisait les instructions, auxquelles il ne saisissait rien, du flacon, assis dans la grande baignoire d'angle. L'eau chaude coulait, remplissant le tuc, quand Remus entra.

A la vision de son ami nu, il rougit. Sirius, soucieux de ne pas l'incommoder, relia ses jambes, masquant quelque peu son sexe.

- Moony au secours.

Il avait refermé la porte, et Pads nota qu'il avait actionné le verrous, mais restait planté devant la porte.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Un sourire timide. Moony réussissait toujours à passer outre ses gênes.

- Je ne comprend rien, il accentua les dernier mot, à ce maudis produit.

- C'est du français Sirius, rien d'étonnant.

- On fait comment alors ?

- Natoba a dit de prendre un bain. Je présume qu'il faut juste s'en savonner.

Remus décrocha les premiers boutons de sa chemise, et bloqua.

- Tu préfèrerais frotter Padfoot ? demanda Sirius.

- Je…

- Si ça te gênes, on peux le faire chacun son t…

- Non, non !

Sirius fronça les sourcils devant le haussement de voix du loup-garou.

- Non, c'est bon, reprit-il plus doucement. Et comme ça, ça sera fait.

Et il entreprit de se déshabiller. Pudiquement, l'animagus détourna les yeux. L'envie ne lui manquait pas, mais il ne devait pas choquer Remus. Un clapotis d'eau, et Moony était assis, les jambes repliées, en face de lui. Cette baignoire était trop grande. Ils ne se touchaient même pas.

Il resta hypnotisé. La blancheur de sa peau, ses muscles tendus, reflétant la force du loup, les cicatrices balayant son corps, ses joues rouges, et ses yeux qui brillaient étrangement.

- Hum. Sirius ?

Il cligna deux fois des yeux. 'Grillé !'

- Tu veux bien me passer le produit ?

- Ah, oui.

Il tendit le bras pour saisir le flacon abandonné sur un rebord de la baignoire. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais il décroisa légèrement les jambes, et Remus rougit d'autant plus.

- Enfin Moony, on s'est déjà vu nus quand même.

- Oui, mais pas dans de telles circonstances, fit-il en baissant les yeux sur ses pieds.

- Tu parles de la circonstance qui nous force à prendre un bain ensemble ?

- Foutues puces. C'est ta faute Pads.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne traîne pas n'importe où avec mes poils moi.

- C'est ridicule. Je suis sûr que la Cabane Hurlante en est remplie. En plus, ton pelage soyeux est certainement plus attrayant que le mien. Tu es bien plus beau que tu ne le répètes. Mes poils noirs sont bien moins attrayants à côtés.

- Moi, je les aime bien. Ca donne envie de plonger la main dedans.

- Alors tu comprends ce que je ressens.

- Je crois.

Il ne su pas quand, mais soudainement, Sirius se rendit compte qu'ils ne parlaient certainement pas des mêmes poils. Lui avait dérivé depuis longtemps sur ceux pubiens. Remus n'avait certainement pas pensé comme lui. Mais le rouge Griffondor à ses joues disait le contraire.

Il lui tendit le flacon. Remus grimaça en le débouchonnant. Ce n'était une odeur très agréable pour lui. Alors pour l'odorat du loup… Il s'en servit quand même, au creux de sa paume, et en appliqua sur ses bras.

Les mouvements que faisait Remus provoquèrent chez Sirius une vague de chaleur. C'était diablement sensuel, hors contexte. Alors il le dévorait des yeux, tandis que le loup-garou gardait les siens résolument braqués sur la zone qu'il frictionnait.

Quand il eut fait ses bras, ses jambes, son torse, sou le regard plus que désireux de Sirius, il releva les yeux, et demanda :

- Tu euh… Tu penses qu'il faut… Euh…

Pads leva un sourcil, et Remus rougit, murmurant :

- Il faut tout laver ?

Il bloqua, menton en avant, sourcils bizarrement hauts, et yeux écarquillés. Puis il éclata de rire, renversant la tête, secoué par des esclaffements semblables à un aboiement. L'autre sembla vexé, les joues de plus en plus rouges, devenant écarlate.

- Sirius ! C'est sérieux !

- Non, c'est moi ! rit-il.

- Epargne moi tes blagues, je ne veux plus de ces bestioles !

- Hum… Et bien, je présume que…

- Arrête de te moquer de moi !

- Désolé ! Mais tu verrais ta tête !

- N'importe qui coincé dans cette situation réagirait comme moi !

- Je ne suis pas sûr.

- Ah, non, évidemment. Ce noble Black nous aurait vaillamment exposé sa virilité et badigeonnée de lotion anti puce !

Quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de crier, Remus plongea sa tête entre ses mains, marmonnant sa stupidité. Sirius quand à lui s'étouffait de rire. Son ami devait réellement être gêné pour déballer pareilles idées. Enfin, si telles étaient les idées de Remus, il était prêt à les réaliser.

Après deux bonnes minutes à se calmer chacun de son côté, Remus demanda :

- Retourne toi s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sans réfléchir.

- Mais parce que…! Enfin Sirius, je ne vais pas… Devant toi.

- Ah ! Oui, pardon. Je me tourne.

Il s'exécuta. Il l'entendit se servir de lotion. Quelques clapotis d'eau, et son souffle rauque. 'Son souffle rauque ?!' Il tressaillît. Remus ne bandait pas quand même ? Pas que ça le répugnait, au contraire, ça avait plutôt tendance à l'exciter, mais venant de Remus…

- C'est… Hum, bon.

Il lui sourit en se tournant. Il évitait son regard. Sirius lui prit des mains le flacon, et demanda :

- Je te frotte le dos ?

- Si… Si ça ne te dérange pas.

Remus se tourna. Pads fit couler un peu de lotion dans ses mains, et les frotta entre elles, histoire de faire mousser tout ça. Elles tremblaient légèrement quand il les tendit. Mais quand elles se posèrent sur le dos nacré de son Moony, elles étaient devenues déterminées et pleines de volontés.

Il décrivait de petits cercles sur ses omoplates de ses paumes. Remus était crispé. Sirius était tout feu tout flamme. Il le massa plus qu'il le savonna. S'aventurant même sur le haut de ses fesses. Moony ne dit rien, et petit à petit, il se détendit, profitant des caresses. Il gémit même quand Sirius lui flatta la colonne vertébrale. Une bouffée de désir emporta le Black, et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Au lieu de ça, il l'incita à s'allonger, pour qu'il s'occupe de ses cheveux. Moony, sur une autre planète, se laissa faire, et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Padfoot, dévoilant son sexe au garçon.

Sirius se mordit la lèvre. C'était trop beau. Il ne fallait pas gâcher ça. Pas question que sa virilité joue des siennes. Alors il passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'or du Maraudeur. Ils étaient doux, soyeux. Il massa son cuir chevelu, avec autant de douceur possible.

Remus avait fermé les yeux, masquant ses pupilles dorées, et relevant ses longs cils blonds. Il était beau. Pas la beauté de Sirius. Pas le parfait play-boy. Mais c'était bien plus beau aux yeux de Sirius. Certains de ses traits rappelant le loup, ses cicatrices qui donnaient envie de le protéger, ses muscles fins mais puissants, ses cheveux qui étincelaient au soleil, ses lèvres fines mais pleines, le petit sourire timide qu'il abordait en cet instant. C'était Remus. C'était ce qu'il aimait. C'était ce qu'il trouvait beau.

C'était stupide. Sirius Black était fou amoureux de Remus Lupin.

Il se résigna quand même à finir son shampoing. Et Moony se redressa, l'air hagard. Padfoot entreprit de se laver, accentuant ses mouvements pour les rendre plus sensuels. Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Ca semblait fonctionner. Ou au moins, Remus n'y était pas insensible. Les rougeurs sur ses joues étaient réapparues, alors qu'il lui faisait de nouveau face.

Quand il commença à appliquer le produis sur son aine, son ami détourna les yeux, gêné. Sirius savait que c'était trop gros. Remus ne pouvait du jour au lendemain, éprouver une attirance pour lui. Alors il fit vite, parce qu'il craignait de bander réellement en touchant de trop son membre.

- Tu t'occupes de mon dos ?

Le loup-garou le fixa un instant de ses yeux d'or en fusion, une incertitude au fond des yeux. Mais il fit signe à Sirius de se retourner.

Lorsqu'il toucha de ses mains sa peau, Sirius dut retenir un glapissement. Lui rendant la pareille, Remus le massa, effleurant du bout des doigts ses côtes, appuyant sur sa colonne, papillonnant sur le bas de son dos, pressant ses omoplates.

Merlin qu'il aimait ça. C'était si bon, si doux. Il aurait tant aimé plus. Tant. Mais Moony retira définitivement ses mains de son dos. Réprimant un grognement de frustration, il amorça un mouvement pour se retourner quand les doigts de Remus s'enfouirent dans ses cheveux.

C'était plus violent, plus insistant, mais c'était tout aussi plaisant. Moony frottait son cuir chevelu, tiraillait ses boucles sombres, massait ses tempes. Minus la main sur sa cuisse durant le vol, c'était le geste le plus intime que Remus lui ait jamais accordé.

Mais même les plus belles choses ont une fin. Celle-ci arriva quand il retira ses mains, et demanda :

- On sort ?

- Je te rejoins. Je profite encore un peu de la baignoire.

Il acquiesça, et profita que Sirius ne soit pas face à lui pour se rincer et sortir de l'eau. Il nouait une serviette rouge autour de ses anches quand Padfoot s'autorisa à le regarder. Il ramassa ses vêtements abandonnés en vrac au sol, et sortit, avec un petit sourire pour Sirius.

Quand la porte se referma, il poussa un long soupir remplit de frustration. Il allait avoir besoin de se détendre. Alors quand il empoigna son membre durcit, ce fut l'image d'un Remus nu allongé sur ses jambes qui s'imposa à son esprit.

Il retirait tout ce qu'il avait pu penser des puces. Ces bestioles étaient décidément la meilleur chose qu'il lui soit arrivé après les Maraudeurs. Il regretta de les avoir probablement toutes exterminées. Il lui faudrait songer à en rattraper pour renouveler pareil bain.

* * *

Voilà voilà. Ca m'a fait bizarre d'écrire ça, j'espère que c'est lisble, et crédible. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles hein ? ;)

Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais quand je pourrais le poster. Je vais avoir une coupure d'internet, qui, je l'espère ne dura pas longtemps.

Merci.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : C'est vrai ?! Ils sont à moi ?! Quoi ? Oh. Visiblement non.

Un nouveau chapitre, à votre convenance j'espère. Il est plus court.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Paris, I love you !

Sirius se réveilla, l'esprit un peu embrouillé. La fin de leur soirée hier soir était un peu confuse. Il se souvenait avoir diné, et être passé au salon. Et puis Natoba avait sortit d'un buffet une bouteille de Champagne des Contrées Perdues. Pareille merveille ne se refusait pas. Et c'est uniquement dans le but d'honorer la bouteille qu'il descendit les trois suivantes.

Une douleur dans son bras droit le fit reprendre conscience. Il n'était pas seul. Il était bien dans sa chambre. Et c'était une tête aux cheveux châtains qui dormait paisiblement dans le creux de son épaule. Et c'était le nez et la joue de Remus qui reposaient contre son torse. Son torse dépourvu de vêtements.

Une bouffée d'espoir saisit le Black. De son bras gauche, il palpa ses côtes, descendant jusqu'à ses hanches.

- Merde.

Il portait son bas de pyjama. Il n'avait pas couché avec Remus sous l'effet de l'alcool. C'était décevant. Très décevant.

Moony remua. Ses yeux papillonnèrent tandis qu'il tentait de les ouvrir. Saisi d'une frayeur, Sirius fit brusquement semblant de dormir. Il eut vraisemblablement raison de le faire, parce que l'autre Maraudeur, après s'être recollé contre lui, réalisa brusquement où il était, et se leva d'un bond. 'Râpé.'

La respiration difficile, Remus reprit constance, et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit. D'une main hésitante, il saisit une mèche barrant le visage de brun, et la replaça. Sirius crut à un arrêt cardiaque. Il n'était pas bon pour son cœur de recevoir pareilles sensations dès le réveil.

Le lit se souleva quand Remus repartit, et quelques instants plus tard, après des froissement de tissus, la porte se ferma. Sirius resta quelques minutes immobile sous sa couette. Il roula à la place de son Moony. La place était encore chaude. Ca sentait un peu lui, mais les draps n'avaient pas encore imprégnés son odeur. Il soupira.

Puis il se leva. Son bras le lançait encore. Le loup-garou, malgré sa finesse, n'était pas léger. Il lui avait coupé la circulation du sang. C'est en faisant des mouvements pour le refaire circuler, qu'il gagna la cuisine, toujours vêtu de son bas de pyjama.

- Good morning Sirius ! le salua Natoba à peine apparut dans l'encadrement.

- Salut. Bien dormis ?

- Oui, oui, répondit-elle distraitement.

Peter lui servait un thé en étouffant un bâillement. James était assis à côté d'elle, la tête dans ses mains, un verre d'eau émettant de drôles de bulles devant lui.

- Pas de gueule de bois Pads ? s'inquiéta Remus

- Un mal à l'épaule.

L'autre rougit légèrement à la remarque. Il devait savoir que c'était lui la cause de cette légère douleur.

- Mais notre cher Prongs semble… Comment disent les moldus ? Ah ! La tête dans le cul.

Un grognement du concerné lui répondit.

- Bois ça James, ça fera passer ton mal de crane, conseilla la jeune française.

- Qu'elle heure est-il ?

- Neuf.

- Si tôt ? Après pareille bourre, j'aurais pensé dormir plus tard.

Il s'assit, et s'empara d'une tartine grillée. A côté de lui, Remus semblait un peu nerveux. 'Rien d'étonnant. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on se réveille dans tes bras, même s'il ne s'est rien passé.'

- On fait quelque chose de divertissant aujourd'hui ? s'enquit Peter.

- Il fait moche, on devrait en profiter pour faire quelque chose de culturel.

- Pitié Moony !

Les trois maraudeurs grognèrent. Culturel ne rimait certainement pas avec divertissant.

- Si vous voulez. Un classique ? demanda Natoba

- J'aurais voulu leur montrer le Louvre. Ces petits incultes qui me servent d'amis se doivent de visiter pareil monument.

- Bien, on fait ça alors.

Une bonne heure après, il quittèrent l'appartement, et marchèrent.

- Pourquoi on marche au juste ?

- On va prendre le métro.

- Le méro ?

- Métro. Les trains moldus sous terre.

- Brr. Encore un truc farfelu.

Il s'avéra que Sirius adora le métro. Ils descendirent les marches de la station Saint-Paul, et Natoba les força à courir. Ils arrivèrent trop tard. Les trois Maraudeurs avaient eu du mal avec leurs billets, et ils arrivèrent essoufflés sur le quais, que le train venait de quitter. Ils rirent stupidement de leurs mines déconfites, et patientèrent jusqu'au suivant. Patiemment fut un bien grand mot. Sirius voulut traverser les rail.

- Histoire de voir l'autre côté.

Avec James, ils jouèrent à tenter de garder l'équilibre malgré les soubresauts du métro. Puis Natoba les conduisit à la surface, et ils découvrirent le Louvre et sa pyramide.

- Ouah.

C'était un bon résumé de leurs impressions. A l'intérieur, James et Peter se révélèrent passionné des peintures. Sirius pour sa part, préférait faire de charmant sourires à toutes les étudiantes qui passaient. Il surveillait du coin de l'œil son Remus, qui écoutait les commentaires de Natoba sur telle ou telle scène de l'histoire française, tout sauf jaloux des regards que lui portèrent certaines lycéennes. Ils virent la Joconde.

- Je suis terriblement déçu.

Le tableau le plus célèbre de l'art moldu s'avérait à peine plus grand que leur livre de runes. Tout ça pour ça ! Ils passèrent certaines collections, contemplèrent longuement les immenses peintures sur l'empire romain, et quittèrent le musée aux environs de trois heures, quand Sirius ne cessa plus de se plaindre de sa faim.

Natoba les entraina au Carré des Feuillants. Ils s'émerveillèrent des décorations, des plats, et s'égosillèrent des prix.

- Pas de soucis garçons, j'invite.

Elle du faire face à des gentlemen outrés et soucieux de la galanterie. Mais finit tout de même par en payer une bonne partie.

- En fait, je préfère les petits restos tranquilles. On fera ça ce soir. Là, c'était juste pour marquer le coup.

Le temps s'était arrangé. Ils avaient fini l'après midi par une ballade au Jardin des Tuileries. Padfoot passa son temps à chasser les pigeons, sous les rires des quatre autres, mais surtout, celui de Remus. C'est donc un Sirius épuisés qu'ils trainèrent à la rue Sainte-Anne, pour dîner dans un petit restaurant Japonais.

Ils rentrèrent aux alentours de minuit, épuisés mais riant. Après un rapide bonsoir, chacun gagna sa chambre. Sirius était satisfait. Remus et Natoba n'avaient rien échangés de plus personnel que des chuchotements. Pas de mains trainantes, ou pas qu'il le sache, pas de regard coulant, ni de baisers. En plus, il avait fait rire Moony au point qu'il se plaigne de crampes à la mâchoire. Une journée parfaite en somme.

- On éteint ?

- Oui. Bonne nuit Moony.

- Bonne nuit Padfoot.

Une journée parfaite.

- Aujourd'hui, on continue le Grand Paris !

Sirius s'était de nouveau réveillé Remus dans les bras.

- Le Grand Paris ?

- Les trucs capitaux. Notre Dame, le Tour Eiffel, tout ça quoi.

- Bon.

- Il n'y a rien de sorcier à Paris ?

- Je réservais ça pour plus tard, mais si vous préférez…

- Non, non !

- Je veux voir la Tour Eiffel.

- Il paraît qu'ils construisent un nouveau musé pas loin.

- Oui, un truc appelé Beaubourg. Très particulier. Ce sera bientôt ouvert je pense.

- On pourra y passer ?

- Bien sûr.

- La Tour Eiffel.

- Oui Sirius.

Une fois face au bâtiment couvert de tuyaux de toutes couleurs, Sirius clama :

- Mon instinct canin reprend le dessus. Tant de tuyaux… Retenez moi, où je vais marquer mon territoire patte levée.

- Merlin.

Remus fut contraint de se boucher les oreilles devant Notre Dame de Paris. La cathédrale lui plaisait beaucoup. Le loup s'en moquait. Ses cloches, moins. Les oreilles du loup, encore moins. C'est donc ne courant qu'ils s'enfuirent sous les douze coups, un Remus sonné par le son.

Ils déjeunèrent dans une petite brasserie, sur une place bordée de platanes sans feuilles. Le temps se couvrait. Et il faisait froid.

- Bienvenue à Paris.

- Trop aimable.

Ils admirèrent la Concorde, prenant des photos sorcières à outrance, et gardèrent la bouche grande ouverte, la tête penchée en arrière, devant l'Arc de Triomphe.

Il neigeait quand ils atteignirent le Trocadéro. Natoba la première était émerveillée du spectacle. Remus était euphorique. Chose rare. Sirius en profita pour laisser trainer sa main quand il lui tapota le dos. Petit, mais satisfaisant. En mangeant une gaufre, ils grimpèrent jusqu'au sommet de la Tour Eiffel. Une fine pellicule blanche s'était déjà formée en bas. Quand, non pas lassé par la vue, mais pris de vertiges, ils redescendirent, la couche de neige atteignait bien les cinq centimètres.

- Chers amis, je vous présente le Beau Paris. Mon préféré. Celui qu'on ne voit presque jamais.

La neige est euphorique. Elle bouleverse les gens. Elle les rend grognons. Ils seront coincés dans les bouchons, devront dégager leur allée, seront en retard, auront froid. Et elle en rendra d'autre heureux. Ils contempleront la beauté nouvelle des paysages à travers la vitre de l'engin à l'arrêt, joueront dans la neige comme des enfants, prendront leur temps, auront chaud au cœur.

Les Maraudeurs faisaient partis de la deuxième catégorie. Avec Natoba, ils jouèrent sur le Champ de Mars, laissant empreintes de pas, bonhommes de neige, anges, derrière eux. Ils rirent beaucoup. Notamment quand la bataille de boules de neige fut engagée. Les Maraudeurs l'emportèrent, bien que Remus et la française se soient bien défendus. Le combat fut clos quand Pads sauta sur le loup-garou, et qu'ils retombèrent l'un sur l'autre dans la poudreuse.

Sirius, assit sur les jambes de Remus, lui colla un baiser au coin de la lèvre, malgré les faibles protestations de la victime. Puis il se redressa, et courut. Seul dans un carré de neige infoulé, loin du groupe, heureux, il cria :

- Paris, I love you !

Aujourd'hui encore, Natoba et Remus ne s'étaient pas touchés, et le loup-garou accepta timidement de poser sa tête contre Sirius dans leur lit, quand il frissonna du rhume causé par le temps.

- Paris I love you, murmura-t-il, le nez dans les cheveux d'un Moony endormis.

* * *

Je suis d'humeur tendre et caline ces temps ci. Je pense que ça se remarque ici.

En espérant que ça vous ait plus.

Bon (presque) week-end !


	5. Chapter 5

La suite. L'histoire prend un tournant moins comique. J'espère que ma tentative de sérieux fonctionnera ! Vous me direz ;)

Je vous publie ça de Lisbonne, chez mon oncle pédé comme un phoque (comme dirait mon cher D.), où je dois piquer de la connexion aux voisins du dessus, en restant sur ma terrasse, qu'il vente, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il neige. Enfin, il pleut. J'ai traîné en t-shirt toute la journée, mais il pleuvait.

Je m'empiffre de gâteaux et de jus. J'adooooore les vacances !

Bonnes vacances, à ceux qui en ont, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Family, or Black and Despire.**

- C'est pas mal.

La foule leur donnait mal au crane, mais ne retirait rien au charme du palais.

- La partie administrative est à droite. Chaque aile à sa particularité. L'aile Est protège le Sénat.

- Ils sont combien ?

- 500 je dirais.

Pour ce quatrième jour sur le territoire français, ils avaient décidé de ne faire qu'une sortie. On était le Mardi 21 décembre, et Natoba leur présentait le Palais.

- C'est sûr que ça change de notre Premier Ministre.

- Et donc, les moldus ne voient rien de ces merveilles ?

- Rien. Ils ont forcé la dose sur les sortilèges de protections anti-moldus.

- C'est dommage pour eux.

Le Palais avait été bâtit au XVIII siècle par le gouvernement français sorcier pour remplacer l'ancienne demeure du roi sorcier déchu en même temps que son camarade moldu. Louis Philippe V avait été un tirant, et fut lâchement assassiné. On clama un juste retour des choses, et on plaça le Sénat à la tête du monde sorcier. Il dirigeait la France depuis, et siégeait au Palais, centre politique du pays, masqué aux moldus et bâtit en plein centre de Paris.

L'architecture était soignée, et les pièces lumineuses, le tout dans un style Renaissance. Les Maraudeurs préféraient nettement le Palais que leur Ministère de la Magie. Rien à voir. Tout ici respirait le luxe et l'affiche d'une démocratie sur le model athénien.

- Ca en jette.

- Il faut dire qu'ils n'ont pas lésinés sur les moyens à l'époque. Tout Paris y a travaillé. Et pas mal y sont morts aussi.

- Yerk.

Un petit homme bedonnant aborda Natoba. Il accourait vers eux, un mouchoir plaqué sur son front dégarni, pour essuyer sa sueur. Vêtu d'une robe bleue agrémentée d'arabesques dorée, il abordait un écusson sur le poitrail en forme de bouclier renfermant un S. Sirius ne saisit rien à leur conversation, mais la jeune française sembla passablement exaspérée, alors que le gros sorcier ne cessait de l'interroger.

- No, no, no !

Remus avait une lueur inquiète au fond des yeux. James et Peter étaient dépassés par les évènements, et contemplaient sans bruits l'espèce de dispute que les deux français offraient.

- Please Miss ! We need your help, just this time!

- I'm on vacation Mister. There is no question. After Christmas party. Not here.

Le sorcier semblait embarrassé, et trépignait d'un pied sur l'autre. Natoba, qui le surplombait d'une tête, était ferme. Finalement, il hocha la tête.

- Yes. Holidays. I see. So, good-bye Miss Despire. Gentlemen, salua-t-il les Maraudeurs.

Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner, trainant les pieds. Natoba paraissait furieuse. Il fallu que Remus pause une main sur son épaule pour qu'elle se tourne enfin vers eux.

- Désolée.

- C'était quoi ça ? s'inquiéta James

- On gênait peut être ? demanda Remus.

- Non, bien au contraire. Vous êtes l'excuse pour mes vacances. Le Sénat a des difficultés en ce moment. Il paraît que je suis de bons conseils. Mais c'est exaspérant. Une bande de lâche. C'est tout.

- La France a des soucis ?

- Oui, et pas les plus minces. Personne ne veut ouvrir les yeux là dessus.

- Ca a un rapport avec les mages noirs ?

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux face à la remarque de Peter. Puis Natoba fut secouée de rire.

- Exactement ! Voldemort a finalement étendu son pouvoir à l'Europe.

- C'est vrai ?

- Et il ne s'arrêtera pas là si l'occasion lui est offerte. Il a rallié de nombreux français de sang pur. Mais le Sénat ferme les yeux. Ils vont se faire renverser. Un bon quart de leurs membres soutient déjà le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et si le Sénat tombe, la France sera bouleversée et désorganisée. Une proie facile en somme.

Ils restèrent muets face à la révélation. Voldemort faisait déjà trembler l'Angleterre. Savoir qu'il s'attaquait à d'autres pays n'était pas de bonne augure. Vraiment pas.

Ils quittèrent le Palais sur ces tristes paroles. Personne ne parla dans la voiture. Ils roulèrent longtemps. Puis finalement, Natoba arrêta la Rolls-Royce devant une boutique à la bannière rouge miteuse. Un coin plus glauque, tu meurs.

- On descend.

Ils obéirent. Le ton de la française ne laissait pas place à la discussion, quelle qu'elle soit. Sirius se surprit à penser qu'il attendrait peut être qu'elle et Remus rompe plutôt que de lui piquer son petit à ami sous le nez. Sirius Black n'avait peur de rien. Mais affronter un dragon français ne lui donnait pas vraiment envie.

Et puis, Moony huma l'air. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime Natoba.

Les mots du loup-garou brisèrent le cœur du Black autant qu'ils redonnèrent le sourire à leur hôte.

- Je sais. Attends d'être entré.

Remus ne se fit pas prier. Il poussa la porte vitré crasseuse de la boutique devant laquelle ils se tenait, et disparut à l'intérieur. James haussa les épaules, et l'y suivit. Natoba fit signe de la tête à Sirius d'y entrer quand Peter fut à l'intérieur. Craignant ce qu'il trouverait, il amorça les trois pas.

Une drôle de sensation lui noua le ventre, et l'odeur lui parvint. Chocolat. Il était dans une chocolaterie. Une chocolaterie sorcière.

Moony lui sauta littéralement dessus, les bras déjà chargés de confiseries alors qu'il franchissait le seuil.

- Sirius ! Sirius ! Regarde ça ! Chocolat noir aux éclats de patacitrouilles, lait aromatisé de… il inspira. Menthe ! C'est le paradis !

Une vieille sorcière installé au comptoir lui sourit lorsqu'il demanda de tout. Natoba rit.

- Il ne faut pas grand chose pour rendre Remus heureux hein ? lui fit le Black.

Ils se tenaient côte à côte à l'entrée. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur séjour, Sirius engagea une conversation pour eux seuls. La française lui sourit, et répondit :

- Le chocolat ne fait pas le bonheur. Que vous soyez ses amis l'est déjà plus. Il a besoin de vous, ça se voit. Il vous aime réellement.

Alors que Remus courait dans tous les sens pour choisir ses chocolats, Natoba se détendit, à tel point que l'incident au Palais passa à la trappe. Ou presque.

- Tu sais Sirius. Quand je parlais du Seigneur des Ténèbres tout à l'heure.

- Oui ?

- Les mangemorts m'ont abordés dès ma sortie de Beaubaton. J'avais à peine quinze ans. Et pourtant, nous sommes en France. Ce n'est pas aussi grave qu'en Angleterre. Pas encore. Alors quand vous sortirez de Hogwarts, je pense qu'ils feront tout pour vous enrôler.

Padfoot ne répondit rien, et contempla Moony qui goutait à un parfum, les yeux dans le vague.

- Vous êtes prometteurs. Deux Sangs Purs, et un loup-garou. Ca ne passera pas inaperçu.

Sirius nota qu'elle n'incluait pas Peter. Mais il avait toujours eu du mal à l'école. Natoba devait le savoir. Après tout, Moony lui disait tout.

- Je m'inquiète pour Remus.

Il l'observa finalement. Ses cheveux tirés par une pince, son nez droit et fier, sa bouche qui se tordait en un faux sourire pour Moony qui lui faisait un signe, et ses yeux qui brillaient de cette lueur qu'il ne saisissait pas.

- Tu sais qu'être un loup-garou n'est pas facile. Tu restes avec lui lors des pleines lunes. Mais à côté, Remus ne trouvera jamais d'emplois stable. Il ne sera jamais ménagé. Jamais en paix.

Tout ça, Sirius le savait. Ca le hantait bien souvent. Dès que son Moony ne croyait plus en lui. Mais il ne voyait pas bien où Natoba voulait en venir.

- Je crois en lui. Je sais qu'il choisira ce qu'il faudra. Je vous demande juste d'être là. Il a besoin de vous. Réellement.

- Je sais. Et on sera là.

Elle lui offrit un doux sourire. et Sirius comprit enfin comment Remus avait pu tomber amoureux d'elle. Ses pommettes rondes ressortaient, alors que sa bouche s'étirait maladroitement. C'était timide et sincère. Comme Remus.

- Je ne te connais presque pas. Mais je sais que tu dis la vérité. Rem a besoin de toi particulièrement.

- De moi ?

- Remus tiens énormément à toi. Enormément.

Sirius allait lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par énormément, une lueur d'espoir au fond du ventre, quand le loup les rejoins, des paquets pleins les bras.

- J'ai vidé mon portefeuilles, mais c'était pour la bonne cause ! sourit-il

Il fronça les sourcils devant l'air grave de son ami. La discussion l'avait un peu bousculé.

- Natoba, je peux savoir de quoi est ce que vous avez parlé ? s'inquiéta Remus.

- Mais de toi Darling.

- Tu n'as pas ?!

- Allons-allons. J'ai juré Rem. Ma parole est d'or ! Malheureusement, marmonna-t-elle plus bas.

Il fronça les sourcils, comme Sirius qui se demandait quel secret son ami pouvait lui cacher. James et Peter les rejoignirent, des sacs dans les bras. Avec un petit signe de main pour la vieille vendeuse, Remus ouvrit la porte et sortit.

- See you next time Miss Despire. Gentlemen, les salua la sorcière.

Alors que tous étaient sur le trottoir, Sirius fit un blocage, la main tenant la porte. Voyant qu'il ne les suivait pas, Moony se retourna, l'air soucieux.

- Pads ? Ca va ?

Il cligna des yeux.

- La vieille sorcière là…

Les trois autres s'étaient retournés, et le dévisageaient.

- Elle… Elle vient de t'appeler Despire non ?

Natoba fronça les sourcils, et haussa les épaules.

- Et bien oui, comme le Sénateur de ce matin.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet aux autres. Ce fut Remus qui répondit.

- Mais parce que c'est son nom Sirius.

Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler qu'il n'y aurait prit garde. Despire. Despire. Le nom tournait en rond dans son crane.

- Tu es une Sang Pur Natoba ? demanda-t-il.

Les quatre autres haussèrent les sourcils. Sirius n'avait jamais demandé à quelqu'un cette information. Parce qu'il était le premier à trouver cette référence dépassée, vulgaire et discriminatoire.

- Si par cette question, tu demandes si je suis bien une Despire, de la Patriarche Despire, je ne peux que te répondre par l'affirmative.

Elle souriait. Lui était pâle comme la Mort.

- Ne tire pas cette tête Sirius.

- Tu es une petite fille de Regulus n'est ce pas ?

Son sourire disparut, remplacé par un rictus moqueur.

- Oui Black, je suis ta cousine.

James éclata de rire, avant de comprendre, par les mines réprobatrices de Peter et Moony, que ce n'était pas une blague.

- Monsieur Potter. Si vous aviez écouté les dires de votre mère, vous auriez eut vent d'une certaine crise chez les Sang Purs.

- Navré, j'ai toujours eu horreur des histoires de famille. Entendre parler chiffons, très peu pour moi.

- Tu préfères les contes pleins de sang James ?

- Nettement.

Assis à une table d'un restaurant quelconque, les Maraudeurs prêtaient une oreille attentive au récit de Natoba. Même Prongs fixait la narratrice d'un air intéressé.

- Bon, commença-t-elle. Il faut connaître plusieurs facteurs. A la base, deux familles. Les Black, elle désigna Sirius, et les Despire. L'une règne sur les Sangs Purs d'Angleterre, l'autre sur ceux de France. Alors bien évidemment, ils font une alliance. Notre grand père… On peut l'appeler grand père à ce niveau là Sirius ?

- Plutôt arriéré arrière-grand-père ici.

- Bien. Donc, notre arriéré arrière-grand-père commun a eut plusieurs enfants. Sirius, Cygnus, Belvina et Arcturus. Sirius, le notre, fit-elle en le désignant de nouveau, descend de part et d'autre de Cygnus et Sirius. C'est Sirius Nigellus qui nous intéresse. Lui même eut trois enfants. Arcturus, Lycoris et Regulus. Arcturus est le grand père paternel de Sirius, Regulus mon grand père paternel.

- Oulà, j'ai mal au crane.

- C'est compréhensible.

- C'est officiel, je comprends pourquoi je m'endormais quand maman en parlait.

- Continue Natoba, ne les écoute pas.

- Merci Remus. Ensuite, Regulus, mon grand père, a épousé un membre des Despire.

- Oui.

- Attend voir, mais tu ne t'appelles pas Despire alors ! Leur enfant aurait du s'appeler Black !

- Aurais-je omis de préciser que Regulus était homosexuel ?

Les quatre garçons s'étranglèrent dans leurs verres d'alcool.

- QUOI ?!!

- Regulus a épousé François Despire, et grâce aux bons soins des médicomages, ils ont eut ma mère, Louise Despire.

- Merlin !

- Pas commun. Ils ont été déshérité je présume ?

- Même pas, sourit Natoba. Regulus, malgré ses penchants obscènes du point de vue Black, avait tout de même réussi un exploit. Epouser un Despire. Cela faisait des siècles que les deux familles bataillaient l'une contre l'autre. Ils ont scellé une trêve. Ca leur a évité d'être raillé des Black.

Ils la fixaient avec des yeux ronds. Le serveur, un moldu, leur apporta leurs assiettes.

- Ils ont donc eu ma mère. Louise Despire, continua-t-elle, le jeune homme partit. Elle par contre, a déshonoré les deux familles. Elle a épousé un sang-mêlé. Mon père, Jean Montpellier. Mais contre toute attente, c'est aussi passé. Il était toléré, mais prié de rester loin des gens respectables aux réunions familiales. Tu dois t'en souvenir Sirius. Aux fêtes, l'homme aux cheveux clairs, toujours dehors quand on ne mangeait pas.

- Peut être… C'était un Auror non ?

- Et oui. Une honte de plus pour des familles fanatiques de Magie Noire. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils m'ont eu. C'est ensuite qu'apparaissent les problèmes. La crise sanglante dont je parlais tout à l'heure James.

- Je suis tout ouïe.

- Un beau matin, je devais avoir neuf ans, mon père a foutu le camp.

Peter s'étrangla avec sa cuillérée.

- Ca par contre, c'était dépasser les limites. Un divorce, au sein des nobles Black et des fiers Despire ?

- Ils vous ont raillés.

- Encore une fois, non. Ils ont simplement obtenus que François Montpellier soit exclu de la société.

- Oh.

- Ca aurait pu s'arrêter là. Mon père aurait fuit dans un autre pays, et nous aurions repris une vie normale. Sauf que ma mère s'est tuée.

Ils en firent tomber leurs fourchettes.

- Désespérée, elle a sauté s'est pendue. Comme un moldu. La grande Louise, héritière de Despire et Black, s'était suicidée comme une vulgaire moldue.

James replaça ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Les Black et les Despire, d'un commun accord, on ordonné qu'on exécute Jean Montpellier. Je vivais avec lui, à ce moment. Il n'avait pu se résigner à m'abandonner encore. Ils sont arrivés un soir. Ils avaient transplané dans le salon. Ils étaient dix. Trois Despire, un Black, et des fidèles cousins des deux familles représentant leur branche. Mon père a tenté de sauver sa peau. Il a couru. Il a bêtement couru, en me laissant au milieu des Sangs Purs. Ils l'ont tué. Je ne sais pas lequel. Il s'est écroulé, raide mort, touché par l'Avada Kedavra. Je ne crois même pas avoir pleuré.

Même Peter ne touchait plus à son assiette.

- C'est ton père qui m'a ramassé. Orion Black.

Sirius planta son regard dans le sien. Encore une fois, il ne parvenait pas à saisir la lueur qui y brillait.

- Il a demandé ce qu'on faisait de moi. Et a proposé qu'on me supprime.

Remus, assit sur la banquette à droite de Sirius, se tendit brusquement. Il tremblait. Instinctivement, Pads attrapa sa main qui traînait sur les coussins. Moony eut un sursaut quand leurs paumes entrèrent en contact, mais finit par la serrer. Doucement, il se calma. Et Sirius put de nouveau suivre l'histoire de Natoba.

- Au final, mon oncle Despire m'a emmené chez son père. Le chef de famille. Oh, je n'étais pas vraiment la bienvenue, mais il s'est occupé de moi jusqu'à mon entrée à Beaubaton, et durant les vacances. Il a été assassiné l'an dernier pour avoir refusé de rallier les Despire à la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle conclut son histoire sur cette phrase, et leur adressa un petit sourire.

- J'ai jeté un froid, navrée.

- Plutôt, confirma James. Tu as un passé peu sympa Natoba.

- Effectivement. Mais tu l'as dit toi même, c'est le passé.

Un reniflement retentit dans le silence qui s'était instauré. Dans sa propre main, celle de Moony tremblait. Relevant le regard, Sirius découvrir son ami, les larmes déferlants le longs de ses joues saillantes, le nez baissé, et secoué de soubresauts.

James et Peter échangèrent un regard. Mais Pads n'y prit gare. Moony pleurait. Son Moony. Alors qu'il songeait à le prendre dans ses bras, Natoba le devança. Elle passa un bras autour de son épaule. Immédiatement, Remus lâcha sa main, pour la porter sur la pince qui retenait ses cheveux. Quand, dans un mouvement souple, les mèches brunes coulèrent le long de son visage, le loup-garou y plongea ses doigts, l'autre main fermement agrippée à son épaule, le nez dans le creux de son cou.

Le cœur de Sirius cessa de battre. Depuis quelques jours, en vérité depuis le début de leurs vacances, il avait cru se rapprocher de Moony. Ses espoirs venaient d'être brisés. Il en avait oublié pourquoi ils étaient là. Les Maraudeurs étaient venus rencontrer la petite amie de leur membre châtain. Natoba était sa petite amie. Il cherchait le réconfort dans ses bras. Moony préférait la petite française à lui. Moony l'aimait. Mais Sirius aimait Moony. Et c'était terriblement douloureux.

Elle redressa le visage vers les trois garçons. Jamais Remus n'avait pleuré devant eux. Ils en étaient sous le choc. Devant leurs mines désappointées, Natoba leur adressa un regard dur et froid qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas. Malgré le frisson de terreur que lui procurèrent les yeux pourtant quelques instants auparavant si tendres, Sirius saisit le message. « Ne le jugez pas ». Bien sûr que non. Jamais il ne jugerait Moony.

- Remus. Remus reprends toi.

Un nouveau reniflement lui répondit. Il se calma un peu quand elle lui dit, d'une voix tendre, douce :

- Tout va bien maintenant Remus. Tout va bien. Et tout ira bien. Je te le promets.

* * *

Pas trop déçus ? Dites, que je sache !

Et à bientôt.


	6. Chapter 6

Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews. C'est toujours un enchantement d'en recevoir.

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le début de ce chapitre. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire.

Je sais que Disneyland a ouvert bien plus tard, mais je trouvais que ça collait. Pardonnez moi !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Ce matin là, veillée du jour tant attendu des enfants, petits et grands, Sirius ne trouva qu'une place vide et froide à ses côtés. Sirius n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Noël. En premier lieu, parce que l'euphorie ressentie les jours précédents la soirée faste, retombait brusquement, pour laisser place au vide de la nouvelle année à venir. Ensuite, parce que Noël était une fête familiale. Et que lui, n'avait plus de famille. Pas qu'elle lui manqua. Mais d'aussi loin que Sirius s'en souvienne, Noël avait toujours rimé avec problèmes.

Que tous les cousins Sangs Purs soient regroupés autour de l'arbre enchanté pour la veillée ou seulement la branche principale des Black, le jeune héritier s'était toujours vu confisquer ses présents. Les figurines moldues de l'oncle Alphard avaient mystérieusement disparues, à peine l'emballage arraché. Le livre de contes rempli de fée et de princes charmants avait malencontreusement fini dans la cheminée. Le dernier modèle d'Etoile Filante, le Star31 s'était brisé en contrebas de l'escalier sombre, alors qu'il était supposé pouvoir voler seul, au cas où son propriétaire fit une chute de balais, lorsque sa mère avait prétendu vouloir faire le ménage.

Mais son pire Noël avait été celui de l'année 1967. Celui où Sirius, caché avec son petit frère Regulus derrière le grand canapé du salon, avait guetté le Père Noël toute la nuit, avant de découvrir le vieux Kreatur chargé de paquets, les déposant sous l'arbre. Et que poussant un cri de surprise face à l'horrible découverte, il se fasse attraper par son père. On lui fit jurer de ne rien révéler sur le secret du père Noël à son frère, toujours caché derrière le sofa vert, alors qu'on scellait leur alliance à l'aide d'Impardonnables. Mais au bout du compte, Sirius, courbaturé et meurtris, descendit le lendemain sous le réveil excité de Regulus, et ne trouva aucun cadeau à son nom sous le sapin. Le plus cuisant avait été le sourire satisfait de Walburga et d'Orion Black devant les larmes du petit Sirius.

Bien sûr, il y avait eu les Noëls à Hogwarts. Les plus beaux Noëls de sa vie. Parce que les présents qu'il avait trouvés au pied de son lit à baldaquin étaient des présents qui lui firent plaisir, qui furent convoités, attentionnés et qui ne furent pas confisqués. Parce qu'ils étaient en compagnie des Maraudeurs. Parce qu'il avait tant et tant rit, que sa gorge avait menacé de se trouer. Parce qu'il y avait eu Moony et son sourire quand il ouvrait les paquets offerts par Sirius. Et le regard remplit de reconnaissance qui suivait quand il relevait sa tête vers lui.

Alors il redoutait toujours Noël. Parce que l'euphorie retombait toujours douloureusement. Que la déchéance soit symbolisée par une beuglante aux armoiries des Black, ou par le gui au dessus de Remus et d'une quelconque élève. La pression s'écrasait toujours brusquement sur ses épaules.

Durant les trois derniers jours, ils avaient fait des courses au supermarché moldu, pour le plus grand plaisir de James, visité la Grande Galerie de l'Evolution pour Remus, Disneyland pour Peter. Quand Natoba avait demandé à Sirius ce qui lui ferait plaisir de faire, il n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Alors, il lui avait dit de voir avec Remus, parce qu'il aurait certainement une bonne idée.

Mais peut importait des journées gaies qu'ils passaient tous ensembles. Ce matin, Sirius Black s'était retrouvé seul dans le lit qu'il partageait avec Remus Lupin.

- Hey ! Sir ! Debout !

James tambourinait à sa porte.

- Mec ! Bouge ! Tout le monde est debout, même Wortmail !

Il grogna, plus proche de sa forme animagus que de l'être humain dont il revêtait l'apparence.

- Ouh ! Mais il est bougon ce matin le petit chien ! Debout Padfoot !

- Padfoot t'emmerde, siffla-t-il en enfilant un pantalon.

- Si tu ne te dépêches pas, ils vont avoir fini de décorer l'appartement sans toi !

- Hm.

Les cheveux peignés, habillé, Sirius rejoignit la troupe, affairée dans le salon. Il étouffa un bâillement en les saluant.

- Et bien Cousin ! Qu'elle effervescence dès le matin ! sourit Natoba, qui semblait servir de sapin de Noël.

Depuis qu'il avait appris son lien de parenté avec leur hôte, ils se surnommaient ainsi.

- Nous sommes la veille de Noël. Sirius est toujours comme ça à ce moment, souligna Remus, qui s'affairait à transférer les guirlandes que portait sa petite amie autour d'elle au véritable arbre enchanté.

Le salon, et l'appartement tout entier brillaient de boules décorées et de guirlandes moldues. Quelques fées volaient autour du sapin givré.

- Je peux aider ?

- Et bien, il faudrait terminer la liste de ce que vous voulez manger au réveillon et demain, puis accrocher le houx et le gui.

- D'accord.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva rapidement, alors que Sirius terminait de fixer une branche de gui sur le lustre du salon. Natoba, retirant d'un revers de manche les paillettes qui lui recouvraient le front depuis qu'elle avait enfilée les guirlandes, contempla leur travail d'un œil approbateur.

- C'est tout de même drôlement plus amusant quand il y a du monde. Remus dit qu'Hogwarts est bien mieux décoré qu'ici. Mais après tout, on a fait du mieux qu'on le pouvait !

- Exactement. Et sans user de la magie en plus ! sourit Pads.

- Ca, je n'en suis pas si sûre… répondit-t-elle, avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

- Ah bon ? Moony avait pourtant précisé qu'il voulait tout faire manuellement… rappela-t-il, une lueur complice dans le regard.

- Oui, mais ce cher Remus n'est jamais satisfait. Alors un petit coup de baguette quand il a le dos tourné n'était pas de trop ! On y serait encore sinon !

- C'était donc ça ! Je me demandais comment Prongs avait pu s'étrangler tout seul avec la guirlande rouge !

- J'ai été distraite une toute petite seconde ! se défendit-elle. Peter voulait des fées, mais elles sont très capricieuses ! Elles ont voulu me tirer les cheveux !

Sirius riait avec la jeune française quand Remus apparut de la cuisine. Il eut un franc sourire en voyant son ami et sa petite amie blaguant ensembles.

- Pourrais-je savoir ce qui vous fait vous esclaffer avec si peu de retenue ? s'enquit-il

- Désolé Mus' !

- C'est un secret, fit Natoba en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres, les yeux rieurs.

Malgré tout, Sirius l'aimait bien. Elle était gentille. Au caractère un peu survolté, mais surtout, elle rendait Remus heureux. C'est en tous cas ce qui se lisait sur ses traits détendus. Jamais Remus n'avait parut si serein.

Remus s'approcha, feignant d'être vexé, les poings sur les hanches, et se planta devant Sirius.

- Toi Padfoot, tu vas me dire hein ?

Il lui sourit d'un air espiègle, qu'il lui rendit. Et puis soudainement, Natoba s'écria :

- Le bisou ! Le bisou ! Le bisou !

Comme s'il avait guetté cet instant toute sa vie, James apparut, et cria avec elle.

- Le bisou ! Le bisou !

Sirius le fusilla du regard. Il n'était tout de même pas en train de le trahir là ?! Et comme pour répondre à sa question muette, la française montra le plafond du doigt. Remus et lui relevèrent lentement le visage.

- Merlin, murmura le châtain.

Il avait été con. Cette foutue branche de gui trônant au dessus de leurs deux têtes, il venait de finir de la placer.

- Aller les garçons ! La tradition ! les encouragea Natoba.

Remus était rouge comme les guirlandes qui ornaient le sapin. Sirius était en proie à un conflit intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas embrasser Remus. Pas comme ça. Parce qu'il n'y aurait rien derrière. Ca n'était pas correct, pas du tout !

- Bon, fit Moony, les yeux baissés et les joues roses. S'il le faut…

Sous les yeux écarquillés de Potter et Despire, il approcha son visage du sien, les yeux fermés. Sirius resta de marbre. Il rêvait. Il combla, toute pensée raisonnable bien loin, l'espace entre leurs deux bouches, la tête inclinée sur le côté.

Ca débuta par un effleurement, et ça n'évolua pas. Leurs souffles se joignirent, puis leurs lèvres. Ce fut chaste, mais ça dura plus que pour deux personnes normalement réticentes. Ce fut Sirius qui rompu le contact, sentant son estomac se tordre d'un violent désir de forcer ses lèvres si douces. Il n'avait pas sut résister. Mais en même temps, ce si court et pourtant si précieux baiser valait toutes les peines du monde.

- Satisfaits ? demanda Sirius à ses bourreaux et sauveurs.

- Pas mal effectivement, sourirent-ils, tout les deux.

Remus ne dit rien, les joues extrêmement rouges. Pads se gratta la nuque, gêné. Il ne fallait par contre surtout pas que l'amour qu'il lui portait brise leur amitié. Ca jamais.

- J'ai raté quelque chose ? demanda Peter, sortant du couloir.

Ils passèrent l'après midi à en rire en préparant le dîner du soir. C'était fête. Natoba autorisa son cousin à se servir de sa baguette magique pour recouvrir un des desserts de glaçage.

Il la prit en tremblant. Une baguette, c'était extrêmement personnel, et ça ne se prêtait pas. Elle était glacée. Si glacé qu'il cru s'en brûler.

- 39 centimètres, Wenge sculpté, ce qui lui donne ses gravures plus claires, poussière du Renard de Teumesse.

- Le Renard insaisissable qui terrorisait Thèbes durant l'Antiquité ?

- Et changé en pierre après avoir été poursuivit pas Lélaps, le chien destiné à ne jamais rater sa proie. D'où la poussière. Il était difficile de redonner forme vivante à un animal emprisonné depuis des siècles.

- Impressionnant.

A son grand étonnement, la baguette fut coopérative, réalisant correctement les sortilèges du Black. Il montra donc triomphalement son glaçage à qui passait par là. Soit peu de monde après avoir respectivement admiré de force cinq fois de suite le gâteau.

Il était dix-neuf heures quand ils entamèrent l'apéritif. Natoba, pour l'occasion, avait sortit d'excellents champagnes, Martini, vins de pèches, et Rhum moldus. Ils s'étaient installés dans le salon, tournés face à la baie vitrée. Paris de haut, la Tour Eiffel, les toits enneigés rendaient la vue d'autant plus somptueuse après s'être servi deux fois de chaque alcool.

Un peu éméchés, ils passèrent à table. Ils rirent beaucoup, se servant copieusement de tous les plats, et de tous les types de vin français que leur offrit leur hôte. Sirius ne se souvint pas à quel moment, mais la conversation dévia sur les Maraudeurs, leurs blagues, leurs histoires. Puis sur Natoba. Mais la jeune Despire répondait évasivement ou retournait la question bien trop souvent au goût d'un Maraudeur.

Sirius eut un éclair de génie. Ou de folie. Mais entre les deux, il n'y eut qu'un pas. Ils finissaient de débarrasser la table, Peter titubant avec la pile d'assiettes, quand il s'écria :

- Allez ! Ce soir, c'est fête !

- On sait Padfoot ! On la fait depuis l'apéro ! sourit James, le regard un peu trouble, à cause des lunettes se défendait-il.

- Non, on ne fait pas de bonne fête sans une partie de…

- Baveboule ?

- Non Peter ! D'action vérité !

Les regards horrifiés des Maraudeurs lui confirmèrent que l'idée était excellente.

- Padfoot, ça dégénère toujours ce jeu là. Souviens-toi quand on a tenté de noyer Wortmail dans les toilettes…

- Allez… Et on sera sage, promis !

D'un commun accord, ils se tournèrent vers Natoba. Elle leur sourit, le regard lucide. Elle était celle qui avait le plus picolé, et pourtant, qui semblait la moins éméchée.

- Pourquoi pas, si ça part en vrille, on arrête ! fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- OUAIS !!

Ils retournèrent donc au salon, et s'assirent en rond, à même le sol.

- Bien. Je commence, proposa James. Peter, action ou vérité ?

- Euh, vérité.

- On va enfin savoir ! Es-tu encore puceau Wortmail ?

Il rougit, sous les ricanements de Sirius, et bafouilla :

- Je… Oui… Mais, avec Emmanuelle, c'est en bonne voie !

James et son meilleur ami éclatèrent de rire. Remus leur jeta un regard désapprobateur, et Natoba les réprimanda :

- Il n'y a pas de honte à ça ! Peter a tout honneur à se préserver pour le meilleur moment !

- Parce que tu es encore pucelle Natoba ?! s'esclaffa James

- Ca, c'est une question qui mériterait sa réponse. Mais je crois que c'est au tour de Peter de demander.

- Et bien… Natoba, action ou vérité ?

- Bon, pour ces messieurs. Vérité.

- Et bien, es-tu… Enfin, voilà quoi.

Potter et Black redoublèrent de rires. Avec un haussement de sourcils, la jeune française répondit :

- Je ne suis plus vierge si c'est ta question.

- Pas drôle ! fit Sirius avec une mine boudeuse.

- Il n'est pas question de blague ici, monsieur Black. Voyons cousin, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité ! le défia-t-il se doutant d'avance de la question concernant sa virginité.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

- Mmh… Imaginons… J'ai dit imaginons Black, souligna-t-elle. Que tu sois attiré par un garçon ici…

Sirius s'étrangla avec sa salive.

- Ne t'emballe pas Black.

- Je…

- Quel serait-il ?

Il était brusquement embarrassé. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas se dévoiler maintenant ? Durant un jeu stupide qu'il avait lui même lancé, complètement ivre, et devant la petite amie du concerné ! 'Sauve les apparences !' La petite voix n'était pas apparue depuis longtemps tient… Voyons. Il aimait Remus. Remus aimait Natoba. Peter était son ami, mais pas, mais vraiment pas à son goût. Tant pis, James était tout désigné.

- Et bien… Disons, même si ça n'est pas le cas…

- Accouche Pads, le pria Prongs.

Il formula le mot James dans sa tête. Et ses cordes vocales prononcèrent James. Mais étrangement, cela sonna plutôt comme un :

- Remus…

Le concerné le fixa, l'air éberlué, alors que lui même devait tirer une tronche de dix mètres de long.

- Je n'ai pas… commença-t-il.

- Aurais-je omis de préciser que j'avais prévu l'éventualité d'un pareil jeu, et que j'avais versé dans votre porto un peu de véritaserum ?

Les Maraudeurs écarquillèrent les yeux. Sirius le premier. Il était foutu.

- De… De toute façon, Natoba avait dis 'imaginons'… suggéra Peter.

'Wortmail ! Mon sauveur !'

- C'est vrai, fit Sirius en hochant la tête, tentant de se sauver la mise.

James fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas stupide. Pas au point de se déclarer au milieu d'un jeu pareil. Même le regard tu-viens-de-louper-ta-chance que lui adressa Prongs n'y changeait rien. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas comme ça.

- Bon, James !

- Oui Pads ?

- Action ou vérité ?

- Action.

- Quand nous serons de retour à Hogwarts, tu devras, et ce pour deux semaines, te comporter normalement avec Evans !

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire ne plus la séduire ?!

- Non, je veux dire cesser de passer ta main dans tes cheveux, de secouer ce foutu vif d'or. Des trucs comme ça.

- Mais ! Tu vas ruiner mes chances avec Lili comme ça !

- Si je puis me permettre, glissa Natoba, les filles préfèrent les garçons naturels que ceux qui se la pètent.

Sirius eut une expression triomphante.

- Ahah ! Voilà, on se tue à te le dire de puis des siècles ! Merci Despire.

- Avec plaisir Black.

- Remus ! Action ou vérité ?!

Le jeu dura, dura et dura encore. La Tour Eiffel s'était illuminée depuis longtemps quand une question fatidique fut posée. Elle jeta un froid et mit soudainement fin au jeu.

- Remus, demanda Sirius. Action ou vérité ?

- Action Pads.

- Avoue nous ton plus grand secret.

Le loup-garou pâlit brusquement. Il jetait de fébriles regards autour de lui, et tremblait. Sirius grinça des dents. Il avait réellement des choses à leu cacher. Et c'était très déplaisant de se sentir négligé.

- Je…

- Allez Moony… le prièrent James et Peter, on se dit toujours tout, tu ne peux avoir de terrible secret !

Natoba avait une lumière alertée qui luisait au fond de ses yeux.

- Je…

Alors que Remus ouvrait une nouvelle fois la bouche, la française le coupa.

- Pas ça. Laissez le.

Les Maraudeurs haussèrent les sourcils. Remus baissa la tête.

- Enfin Rem', on a tous répondu à des questions plus tordues les unes que les autres. Tu peux bien le faire. On ne te cache rien nous… fit Peter.

La jeune fille gronda, comme Sirius sous sa forme canine. Ce dernier la dévisagea un instant. Elle, elle savait. Pourquoi pas lui ? Pourquoi Remus ne voulait-il pas se confier à lui ? Un silence pesant s'instaura. Le châtain regardait ses pieds, Peter finissait son verre, Natoba contemplait d'un air soucieux son petit ami, et James contemplait le plafond.

- Non, pas ça. Une autre question, demanda finalement la française en rompant le silence.

Les trois Maraudeurs se concertèrent du regard, et James déclara, intéressé :

- Normalement, dans le cas où quelqu'un prend la défense d'un joueur interrogé, c'est lui qui doit répondre à la question.

L'alcool rend stupide. Natoba pinça les lèvres, alors que Remus semblait prit d'une crise de panique.

- Darling, tu ne veux vraiment pas répondre hein ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Non, murmura-t-il, baissant les yeux

- Très bien. Repose ta question Sirius.

La bouche desséchée, sous tous les regards, il demanda à sa cousine :

- Avoue nous ton plus grand secret.

Au cours du jeu, ils s'étaient rendus compte que Natoba ne plaisantait pas au sujet du véritaserum. Elle en avait elle même prit.

- Bien.

Elle se leva, dos à baie vitré, face à eux. Elle saisit la manche de son haut moulant et noir, et la releva, dans la même pause qu'un médecin moldu enfilant un gant avant une opération d'un film d'horreur. Dans un mouvement terriblement lent, et abaissa son bras, tendu, pour que les Maraudeurs puissent voir l'intérieur de son avant bras.

- MERLIN !

James fut le seul capable de crier. Peter semblait vouloir faire tomber ses yeux de leur orbite, tant ils en sortaient. Remus affichait un air grave. Et Sirius, lui, était tétanisé devant la vision.

La peau blanche presque nacre de la Despire contrastait nettement avec le tatouage qu'elle abordait à cet endroit si particulier. Ondulant le long de ses veines, était dessiné un serpent noir qui sortait de la bouche grande ouverte d'un crane tout aussi sombre.

Natoba avait un air mortellement sérieux affiché sur les traits. Son maquillage noir, pour le réveillon, faisait ressortir le creux entre ses joues rondes et sa mâchoire carrée. Ses cheveux lissés pour l'occasion lui donnaient un air vampirique.

Tous fixaient le dessin gravé dans sa peau de nacre. Quand elle rabaissa d'un mouvement brusque sa manche, ils se réveillèrent.

- Par Merlin, les fées de Brocéliande, les mages africains…Ce n'est pas…murmura James.

- La Marque des Ténèbres… Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu l'appelais le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Seuls les Mangemorts utilisent ce titre.

Les mots de Sirius tranchèrent l'air. Natoba sourit.

- Je pense que le jeu est partit en vrille.

- Attends un peu ! commença James en se relevant.

- Et je pense aussi que nous pourrons en reparler quand vous aurez dessoûlé messieurs.

En quelques longues enjambées, elle quitta le salon, sans un regard en arrière. La porte de sa chambre claqua.

Sirius ne se souvint pas combien de temps ils restèrent là, assis au sol, en fixant leurs pieds. Mais ça lui parut être une éternité. Natoba était une mangemort. Sa cousine était une mangemort, bien qu'en ces termes, cela ne l'étonnait pas. Une bonne partie de ses cousins s'étaient enrôlés, et le clamaient haut et fort. Bellatrix la première. La petite amie de Remus était une mangemort. Remus. Remus était un loup-garou. Et les loups-garous avaient été les premiers à rejoindre Voldemort. Ce pouvait-il que Remus soit… Le Black releva la tête, et contempla Moony.

Il dut le regarder étrangement. Car comme s'il avait deviné le cour des pensées de son ami, Remus le gifla. Violement, fortement. Sa tête en pivota sous le choc.

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN MANGEMORT !!!

Quand la douleur s'effaça légèrement, Sirius retourna lentement son visage vers son agresseur, en colère. La dernière personne à avoir porté la main sur lui eut été sa mère. Le soir même, il avait quitté à jamais le 12 square Grimaud. Personne ne devait le toucher. Personne n'avait le droit de lui faire du mal. Il avait déjà suffisamment souffert.

Mais quand il rencontra les yeux mordorés de son assaillant, et qu'il les découvrit brillants de larmes, Sirius changea d'avis. La seule personne qui pourrait lui faire du mal, c'était bien lui.

- Je… Je ne… bégaya Remus.

Merlin. Venait-il réellement de l'accuser d'en être ?

- Oh Moony !

D'un mouvement brusque qui les surprit tous les deux, il l'attira dans ses bras. Remus pleura silencieusement, le nez enfouis dans le creux de son épaule. Dans un geste de réconfort, Sirius passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux. Moony frotta sa joue mouillée contre la sienne endolorie.

- Pardon. Je ne voulais pas, je te jure ! Je… Ca m'horrifie que tu crois que je…

Remus le serra plus fort contre lui.

- Je te promets Moony. Plus jamais. Plus jamais je ne penserai ça. J'ai confiance en toi… Je…

Les sanglots du loup-garou se calmèrent, alors qu'il glissait de nouveau son nez dans le cou du Black. Ce dernier, tout aussi perturbé de l'avoir ainsi malmené, se crispa sous le tendre geste. D'un mouvement hésitant, il caressa le dos secoué de spasme de son ami.

- Pardon Remus. Tu n'es pas mauvais Remus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit que… Je suis désolé.

Il le repoussa légèrement, et planta ses yeux dorés dans les siens d'acier.

- Ce n'est rien Padfoot. Mais Natoba n'est pas mauvaise.

Le jeune Black retint son froncement de sourcils.

- Elle est gentille Sirius. Elle a juste choisis une autre voie. Ca n'empêche que je puisse l'aimer.

Son cœur se serra brusquement, s'étouffant, avant de s'effriter. Remus préférait une mangemort à lui. Remus était désespérément amoureux.

Sirius resserra son étreinte. Il ne pouvait que se contenter de ça. James quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière pour ses deux amis enlacés.

C'était officiel. Sirius Black haïssait Noël.

* * *

Je suis conciente de vous laisser sur votre faim. Mais il y a eu quelques révélations là non ?

Merci d'avoir lu !

Une question, qui décidera de la suite de cette fiction :

**Dois-je m'en tenir aux vacances que les Maraudeurs passent chez Natoba pour cette fiction, ou continuer jusqu'à la fin lointaine que j'avais imaginé ?**

Je me suis rendue compte que plus j'écris, plus je m'étale. La fin que j'avais prévue arrive maintenant au septième volume d'Harry Potter. Ca fait loin non ?

J'ai peur de ne pas tenir tout le long, et de vous laisser affamés entre chaque chapitre, dont l'intervalle de parution pourrait s'allonger considérablement.

Mais aussi, je crains de trop déblatérer sur Natoba. Je me doute (croyez moi, je suis la première à le penser), que vous préféreriez entendre parler de Sirius et Remus. Mais pour l'histoire telle que je l'imaginias à la base, il faudra beaucoup parler de Natoba.

Sachez que me contenter des deux semaines de vacances m'arrange autrement, par rapport au travail que je mets dans cette fiction.

**Je me remets à votre avis !**

Mais dans tous les cas, à très bientôt pour la suite !**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Il faudrait que je songe à poster régulièrement. Pour vous arranger j'entends.

Un nouveau chapitre donc. Un peu court, mais les suivants rattraperont (ou il me semble...).

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est tellement plaisant !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 L'amour aveugle.**

Bouleversé par la fin de soirée, Sirius en avait oublié de tirer les rideaux. Il émergea donc dans un grognement quand le timide soleil qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre coula le long de sa joue. Il s'inquiéta un moment de savoir où il se trouvait. Et il remarqua la présence chaude et rassurante de Remus à sa gauche. Il se détendit, mais pas longtemps. Les souvenirs refluaient.

La veille, James avait proposé de partir. Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec un mangemort. Sirius avait acquiescé. L'expression de Moony l'avait fait changer d'avis. Le loup-garou déclara qu'ils pouvaient faire comme bon leur semblait, mais que lui resterait. James avait froncé les sourcils, et Peter poussé un cri très viril. Remus jura qu'ils ne craignaient rien. Que Natoba était son amie. Qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter. Sirius s'était détendu, et sans un regard en arrière, avait tiré son ami dans leur chambre. Sans un mot, ils s'étaient couchés. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avaient fait Prongs et Wortmail. Il s'en moquait presque. Remus avait confiance, il aurait confiance. Même si les sentiments du châtain influençaient son bon sens.

- Moony ?

Le loup-garou remua un peu. Sirius posa sa main sur son épaule recouverte d'un t-shirt gris, et la secoua.

- Moony ? appela-t-il avec un peu plus d'insistance.

- Mmh ?

Remus se tourna vers lui, le regard encore embué des limbes du sommeil. Il voulut sourire, mais l'air sérieux qu'abordait son meilleur ami l'arrêta. A la place, ses pupilles brillèrent d'un éclat inquiet.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant Moony ?

Il haussa les sourcils, et ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer.

- Je te crois quand tu dis qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Mais Remus, c'est un sbire de Voldemort. Et malgré ses airs gentils, j'ai peur, et je crois qu'elle s'est engagée de son plein gré.

L'éclat de ses yeux dorés trembla.

- Je sais le sais. Elle nous l'a dit. Quand elle a raconté qu'ils étaient venus lui parler, dès sa sortie de Beaubaton.

- Elle avait aussi insité sur le fait qu'elle n'avait accepté aucun emploi. Et elle n'a pas précisé si elle avait ou non accepté de les rejoindre.

- On comprend pourquoi Padfoot. Après tout ce que je lui ai raconté, tu te doutes qu'elle savait pertinemment vos ressentiments envers eux.

- Tu la défends Moony ?

- Non. Quand je l'ai appris, je…

- Tu le savais déjà ?

Son regard se fit fuyant.

- Oui Pads.

Il y eut un silence. Remus finit par avouer.

- Elle me l'a proposé. Tu sais, les rejoindre.

Sirius tenta de garder son calme. Mais il ne put se retenir d'enfoncer ses ongles dans le creux de sa paume.

- J'ai refusé, bien sûr. Mais elle ne me l'avait pas vraiment conseillé non plus. Elle m'a dit que c'était son rôle, de proposer. Mais je suis son ami. Alors elle m'a parlé des réels risques qu'ils couraient. En plus d'Azkaban. Sirius. Est-ce que tu as remarqué les marques qu'elle a ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Elle en a presque autant que moi. Partout.

- Elle a affronté des aurors ?

- Non Sirius, elle a été punie. Elle a refusé d'en parler. C'est Voldemort lui même qui les lui a infligé.

Le Black se rapprocha de lui.

- Remus ?

Il leva vers lui un regard inquiet.

- Pourquoi tu ne dors pas avec Natoba ?

La question le brulait depuis un certain temps. Mais la prononcer lui brula la langue. Moony écarquilla les yeux, avant de bafouiller :

- M… Mais pourquoi veux-tu que… Que je…

- Tu sais, si tu as confiance en elle, j'aurais aussi confiance. Mais là, je m'inquiète. Tu ne squattes pas mon lit juste parce que c'est une mangemort hein ? Notre valeureux Gryffondor ne fuirait pas son lit conjugal par peur n'est ce pas ?

Remus ouvrit et ferma la bouche, en quête de réponse. Mais aucune ne dû lui paraître satisfaisante car il ne répondit rien, et se contenta de le fixer d'un drôle d'air. Entre le sérieux préfet et le Maraudeur qui fuyait les Serpentards en colère. Un air qui allait si bien à son Moony.

Et finalement, il fronça les sourcils.

- Vous n'avez quand même pas… commença-t-il, ses yeux dorés illuminés.

Ce à quoi Sirius répondit par un penchement de la tête sur la gauche, le faisant drôlement ressembler à Padfoot, ou à un imbécile, au choix. Etrangement, dans la plupart des cas, son entourage trouvait ça 'craquant' plutôt que débile comme Moony semblait le penser en cet instant.

- Merlin, si. Vous l'avez cru.

Mais pas Remus.

- Cru quoi Moony ?

Il se redressa sur les coudes, ses sourcils toujours profondément ancrés dans une expression contrariée.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit pour que vous croyiez ça ? Je n'ai jamais sous entendu que… Attends voir. C'est quand j'ai reçu la lettre hein ? James a supposé que ma petite amie m'écrivait non ?

Remus se pencha vers lui, un air si consterné sur le visage que Sirius se recula d'une dizaine de centimètre, manquant de tomber du lit.

- Forcément ! Avec un esprit tordu comme le tien, Black, tu t'es fait des films !

Le loup-garou était à la limite de crier. Et il ne criait jamais. Ni ne l'appelait par son nom de famille. Le jeune sorcier paniqua un peu. Il franchit, terrorisé, les derniers millimètres, et chuta. Ses fesses heurtèrent le parquet dans un bruit sec et puissant. Après tout, Sirius Black était connu pour son magnifique postérieur, pas gras pour un sou. Il ne songea même pas à se le masser pour atténuer la douleur.

- M… Moony !

- C'est de la paranoïa ! Il faut forcément que vous imaginiez des trucs !

Remus Lupin criait. Et il avait atteint le bout du lit, à la place lâchement abandonné de Sirius, dominant se dernier de toute la hauteur du sommier.

- Mais enfin, Remus… Je ne…

- Comprend pas ? Rien d'étonnant Black ! Tu ne comprends JAMAIS rien !

Il se sentit blessé. Il le savait déjà ça. Sa mère, Walburga Black le lui avait suffisamment répété.

- Non, ce… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Sirius. Excuse moi.

Remus, un air repentant, presque attristé lui tendit la main, et l'aida à se relever. Ils s'assirent au bord du lit. Le châtain tritura nerveusement une mèche bouclée qui caressait sa tempe. Il plongea, la mèche derrière son oreille, ses yeux miels dans les siens. Le brun frissonna et ça n'était pas seulement dû à son caleçon long qui le couvrait à peine à mi-cuisses.

- Sirius, tu n'as quand même pas cru que je sortais avec Natoba ?

Un instant, il se sentit terriblement stupide. Maintenant que la question était posée, il paraissait évident qu'il n'y avait eu aucun signe réel d'une relation entre eux. A part peut être le 'love you' signé d'une écriture italique en bas d'une missive, du surnom tendre par lequel elle interpellait son 'Darling'. Mais ça pouvait simplement être une marque d'affection quelconque. Etrangement, Sirius les oublia tous. Et son cœur se réchauffa. Le trou au creux de son poitrail venait de diminuer de moitié.

- Sirius, je t'avais dit dans l'avion qu'elle était ma confidente. Je n'ai jamais laissé entendre que… Non, vraiment. J'aime Natoba. Mais pas comme ça.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres du Black. Il revivait. Il revivait.

- Tu vois, elle est un peu comme le Romulus que je n'ai jamais eu. Merlin, je fais de mauvais jeux de mots.

Le sourire s'évanouit, pour laisser place à une face ahurie.

- Ce n'est rien Pads. Une blague stupide avec mon prénom et une légende romaine.

- Oh.

Remus pouffa discrètement, le dos de sa main plaquée contre sa bouche. Sirius avait l'impression de le retrouver. Pour peu, il le serrait dans ses bras. Mais l'autre le devança, etle loup-garou fut debout avant que Sirius ait pu dire quidditch. Le lycanthrope enfila un jean à la hâte, et quitta la chambre en boutonnant sa chemise.

Il était heureux. Si heureux ! Rien de mauvais ne pouvait lui arriver aujourd'hui. Il avait une chance avec Moony. Il aimait Moony. Et Moony n'aimait pas Natoba.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, un pantalon et un t-shirt sur lui, il en oublia plusieurs facteurs.

- James ! James !

Le cervidé retournait dans sa chambre quand Sirius sortait de la sienne.

- Remus ! Il n'est pas avec Natoba !

Le regard froid de James derrière ses lunettes lui fit l'effet d'une claque.

- Prongs ? Ca ne va pas ?

- Effectivement Padfoot. Ca ne va pas. Je suis ravi pour toi, mais il y a plus urgent.

- Hein ?

- Sirius ! Allo ! Natoba est une mangemort ! C'est ta cuite d'hier qui t'a rendu amnésique ou bien ?

- Et alors ?

James s'étouffa.

- Et alors ? Sirius, elle sert Voldemort !

- Elle fait bien comme bon lui semble. Nous ne pouvons pas lui reprocher d'avoir choisi ! Après, on peut remarquer qu'elle sert de mauvais idéaux. Mais Remus a confiance en elle. Alors j'aurais confiance.

- Sirius, je crois que l'amour t'aveugle.

- Tu as le droit de ne pas l'apprécier, mais finit ces vacances. Tu ne peux pas faire ça à Moony. S'il te plait.

James fit courir son regard froid de la tête aux pieds de son vis-à-vis.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Black.

* * *

Aux courageux qui ont lu !

Oh ! Faut que je vous raconte. J'ai croisé un sosie de Remus Lupin. Mais violent !

Je situe brèvement. Moi, resto, comptoir. Un type s'assoie. Je fais pas gaffe, j'étais en pleine discussion sur mon dernier coup de coeur "Good Morning England". Quand il commande, je jette un coup d'oeil, juste comme ça. Ben je crois que je l'ai fixé deux bonnes minutes avant que mon amie me pince. C'était lui, je vous jure. Exactement le Remus de trente ans que j'imaginais. Les cheveux chatains un peu trop longs, les yeux clairs, le nez trop long, l'air fatigué, tout maigrichon, dans un costard dépassé, le nez dans un vieux bouquin décrépis. Un sceau d'eau sur la tête que je me suis prise.

Quand ma copine m'a réveillé, j'ai fait le truc le plus stupide de ma vie. Je lui ai tapoté l'épaule, sans réfléchir, et lui ai demandé "vous connaissez Remus Lupin ?"

La BLAGUE ! Il m'a dévisagé de haut en bas, j'en avais des frissons. Le pauvre, il avait un air effaré sur le visage, complètement perdu. Et heuresement, il a répondu "Lupin ? Professeur Remus John Lupin ? Comme dans Harry Potter ?"

S'il avait eu dix ans de moins, je l'embrassais direct.


	8. Chapter 8

Un nouveau chapitre ! Je ne l'aime pas. Mais pas du tout.

Alors bon courage !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 Happy New Year.**

Remus tira nerveusement sur sa cravate, la défaisant par la même occasion.

- Oh Moony ! gronda Sirius. Cesse de stresser ! J'en ai assez de te la renouer !

En vérité, il n'en avait pas assez. Pouvoir librement faire courir ses doigts sur la gorge de Remus avait quelque chose de très plaisant. Devoir s'approcher très près pour l'attacher correctement avait quelque chose d'excitant. Sans compter que la robe de soirée dénichée par leur hôte lui sciait à merveille.

- Rappelle moi pourquoi nous devons y aller ? gémit le loup-garou, trépignant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Parce que Natoba est invitée, et qu'elle a demandé à nous emmener. Ca fait mauvais genre d'inviter des gens, et d'annoncer qu'ils ne viendront pas. Alors, on doit y aller.

- Je ne veux pas.

- Moony…

- Non ! Pas question ! Ca va être remplit du haut gratin français, de vieux qui boivent du bourbon, et de types comme le sénateur de l'autre jour !

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Remus ne râlait pas souvent. En vérité, depuis le début de leur séjour en France, il découvrait une nouvelle facette de son ami.

- Tu es nerveux Moony ? s'inquiéta-t-il

Il lui répondit par un sourire sarcastique.

- Non Pads. Je me ronge les ongles depuis tout à l'heure, mais c'est tout bonnement normal.

- Oh, bien, railla-t-il. Alors tu pourrais cesser de bouger, pour que je noue cette foutue cravate.

Durant quelques secondes, Remus n'esquissa aucun mouvement.

- Je ne veux pas y aller !

- Moony ! Stop ! Tu crois que j'en ai envie moi ? Je vais certainement revoir des gens de ma famille là bas, ou leurs proches !

- On a qu'à ne pas y aller.

Sirius soupira alors que Remus trépignait.

- Voilà, on reste tout les deux sagement ici, on finit les bouteilles de Natoba, et emmerde les voisins avec du bon rock moldu !

- Tu appelles ça rester sagement toi ? s'étouffa le Black.

Le lycanthrope se calma brusquement. Son sourire excité avait disparut, laissant place à un air grave et un peu perdu. En s'asseyant sur le lit, il murmura :

- Certains de ses camarades seront là Sirius.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Le gratin français. Natoba nous a dit que la France était corrompue. Il va y avoir des mangemorts.

Ils se fixèrent un instant. Les Maraudeurs avaient acceptés d'ignorer le parti qu'avait intégré Natoba. Et ça ne signifiait tout bonnement pas qu'ils l'acceptaient. Elle était peut être l'amie de Remus, mais James et Peter avaient été formels. Elle restait une mangemort. Ceux qui perpétuaient le génocide moldu, et les meurtres de sangs mêlés.

- Pourquoi nous faire venir alors ? Nous avions bien précisé que nous ne voulions rien avoir à faire avec ça !

Remus trifouilla de nouveau sa cravate.

- Elle m'a dit que c'était pour marquer son territoire.

L'animagus haussa les sourcils, dévisageant son vis-à-vis avec un air particulièrement stupide malgré l'occasion.

- Hé ! Je ne fais que répéter !

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? s'étrangla-t-il de rire.

- Mais je ne sais pas ! protesta Remus.

- Gentlemen ? Are you ready ?

Natoba toqua à leur porte. Le châtain se leva brusquement, et alla lui ouvrir.

- Hey ! Ca te va comme un gant Darling ! Tu es magnifique !

Bien sûr qu'il l'était. Il l'était toujours, et en toutes circonstances. Après tout, c'était Remus.

- Je te retourne le compliment Nat.

- Tu n'es pas en reste non plus cousin. Mais je crains qu'il n'y ait que des mamies à impressionner.

Remus grogna. Quoi ? Il ne prévoyait quand même pas de plan drague devant lui ? Ce fut au tour de Sirius de tripoter nerveusement la cravate qui agrémentait sa robe.

- Désolée de vous trainer là bas garçons. Mais c'est nécessaire.

Sirius se retint de l'égorger vive. Il n'y avait strictement rien de nécessaire là dedans ! Et puis, ça voulait dire quoi, 'marquer son territoire' ? Qu'elle voulait pavaner au milieu de vieux gâteux en compagnie des derniers canons de Hogwarts ? Bon, il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Mais merde ! Des mangemorts !

- T'en fais pas, ça va aller.

Remus avait reprit toute sa prestance, et lui tendait son bras. Avec un petit sourire, elle s'en saisit, et ils quittèrent la pièce.

Sirius soupira. Un long souffle blasé. Ou peut être désespéré. C'est sur cette marque de défaillance que James entra, le regard fixé derrière lui.

Natoba refusa de conduire, sa robe de soirée gênant ses mouvements. N'ayant pas non plus de cheminée, et craignant pour son maquillage, elle écarta la possibilité de s'y rendre en poudre de cheminette. Elle appela un taxi.

- Un quoi ?

Quand ils déboulèrent sur le trottoir, en tenues de sorciers, les passants se retournèrent. Il faisait presque nuit. Le chauffeur de la banale voiture moldue qu'ils se forçaient à appeler taxi les dévisagea longtemps, avant de leur ouvrir une portière. Les garçons se serrèrent à l'arrière, laissant galamment la place avant à leur hôte.

- Vous avez de quoi payer ? demanda-t-il avec un accent approximatif, l'air méfiant.

Natoba le contempla d'un regard désintéressé, et lui retourna la question :

- Vous avez un permis ?

Si Sirius se souvenait des leçons de Remus, il aurait comprit qu'un permis était légalement indispensable pour conduire une voiture. Mais n'ayant strictement rien retenu d'autre que l'air désespéré si craquant que son professeur particulier abordait, il ne s'en rappela pas, et déclara :

- Laisse béton cousine, c'est pour moi.

- Béton ? s'inquiéta celle-ci

- Depuis quand tu traînes avec de l'argent moldu Pads ? s'enquit James.

- Ah. Oui, bah alors non. Je te laisse régler ça alors.

Le chauffeur, un homme usé et dégarni, les fixa, retourné sur son siège, sans cligner des yeux durant une bonne minute. Jusqu'à ce que Natoba, dans une mimique très proche de McGonagall, lui frappe l'épaule du gant qu'elle tentait de mettre.

- Vous avez perdu un pari alors ?

Elle soupira alors qu'il s'élançait en trombe sur le boulevard. Peter et James ricanèrent.

- L'enterrement d'un comique ?

- Oh pitié !

- Vous rendez visite à une grand mère, et mettez tout en place pour la faire mourir d'une attaque !

- On est des extraterrestres, avoua Remus.

La voiture, dans un bond, pilla. Avec un expression délirée, l'homme se retourna sur son fauteuil, et fixa les garçons.

- De vrais extraterrestres ?

- On a rangé nos antennes pour passer inaperçu, confirma le lycanthrope.

- Avec ou sans, vous ne passez pas inaperçu. Va falloir apprendre à vous habiller correctement.

Sirius éclata de rire. Un de ses rires qui ressemblaient sans s'y tromper à un aboiement. De nouveau, Natoba colla un coup au chauffeur.

- Arrête de l'encourager Remus, il va finir par y croire.

- Désolé, sourit-il.

- Vous n'en êtes pas alors ? gémit l'homme en contemplant la française de haut en bas.

- Aucunement. On va à un bal costumé.

- Oh.

- Et regarde la route papy.

Il les déposa devant un vieil immeuble aux allures abandonnées. Il se gratta le crâne en contemplant d'un œil désemparé la bâtisse désaffectée.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est ici ? C'est la zone la plus craignos du coin. Faut pas traîner ici, conseilla-t-il.

- Non, ça ira. Merci.

- On ne craint rien, assura James, avec un sourire entendu pour la jeune fille sortie trois ans plus tôt de son école.

- Parce qu'on est des extraterrestres !

Il était défonce le Remus ou bien ? Prongs et Wortmail échangèrent un regard inquiet alors que Sirius le dévisageait comme s'il était possédé. Le chauffeur hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif, et redémarra. Natoba attendit de le voir disparaître au coin de la rue avant de sortir sa baguette, en marmonnant quelque chose approchant d'un 'fou furieux'.

Elle traça quelques signes compliqués de la lueur de sa baguette, et les vieux immeubles se transformèrent sous leurs yeux. Tout s'illumina. Les murs reprirent une teinte blanche, les fenêtres brisées se changèrent en balcons de fer forgé et en vitraux. Les portes s'étirèrent et se soulevèrent alors que des marches de marbre sortaient du sol, recouverts de neige. Elle rengaina, et leur fit signe.

Ils grimpèrent les cinq marches du palace central, soulevant leurs capes pour qu'elles ne trainent pas sur la pierre humide. La porte sculptée d'arabesque s'ouvrit devant eux, et ils entrèrent, précédés de Natoba.

Le hall était étouffant. Les peintures qui les fixaient, le tapi écarlate au sol, le marbre sur les meubles, les boiseries dorées, tout respirait luxe.

- Miss, Gentlemen, couina un elfe de maison.

Les quatre anglais s'étonnèrent. Il abordait un costume trois pièce, et une collerette ridicule. Sirius ricana, mais la créature n'en prit compte. Elle les mena à l'ascenseur, enclenchant le vieil appareil au sixième, et les pria vers la porte à doubles battants. Avant d'actionner la poignée, Natoba se tourna vers les garçons.

- Bon, alors je tiens d'abord à m'excuser. Ca ne va pas être drôle. Mais croyez moi, c'est nécessaire.

Pas beaucoup plus motivés, les Maraudeurs firent signent que ça irait.

- Ensuite, et surtout, ne parlez à personne. Personne, insista-t-elle.

Ils froncèrent les sourcils.

- Vous saluez quand je dis bonjour, mais rien d'autre. Clair ?

- Attends, c'est une soirée, et on va devoir rester dans notre coin ? s'étonna James, grincheux, et toujours contre la française.

- De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait grand monde à parler anglais. Mais quand bien même, et surtout si quelqu'un vous aborde, ignorez le.

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard intrigué.

- Je vais rester avec vous. Ca devrait en tenir une majorité éloignée. Mais si je dois m'éloigner, prenez un air désintéressé, et ne prenez pas la peine de répondre. Parlez entre vous, ça les vexera.

Natoba tenait James par la cravate.

- S'ils sont trop insistants, cherchez moi du regard, et contentez vous de me fixer.

Elle tira un peu plus sur sa prise.

- Clair ? Personne.

Ils hochèrent la tête, inquiets. James replaça sa cravate, les cheveux plus en pétards que jamais, alors que Natoba ouvrait la porte.

Sirius bloqua. Tout était trop lumineux, trop bruyant. Des hommes et des femmes, abordant tous des tenues plus richement parées les uns que les autres conversaient, dansaient, buvaient, mangeaient. Et tout dans une ambiance faussement conviviale. Sirius avait l'impression de se retrouver à une réunion familiale. Les poils de ses bras se hérissèrent sous la pensée.

Mais si le jeune Black trouvait cela bruyant, il n'en était rien comparé à son ami, et entiché. Remus tremblait sous les sensations. Tout devait être trop bruyant, résonnant dans sa tête comme si l'on frappait un gong, trop fort, alors que les gens étaient parfumés à outrance, buvaient, mangeaient et fumaient.

Avec un sourire d'encouragement, Sirius pressa sa main qui reposait le long de son flanc dans la sienne. Le sourire ne lui fut pas retourné, mais la pression s'intensifia. Et Remus entra.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, la foule de sorciers et sorcières se tourna vers elles. Certains grincèrent des dents, mais la majorité s'extasia. Et beaucoup s'approchèrent.

- Miss Despire !

- How are you Miss ?

- For us conversation Despire…

- Oh Despire, what fabulous boys you bring !

- Who are they ?

- Mister, Mister !

Sirius étouffait. Tous ces personnages lui parlaient pour la plupart. Il les avait déjà vu, en vrai, de loin, sur papier. Mais le gratin français était désespérément tel l'anglais. Sensiblement pareillement stupide, drogués d'aisance, puants de vanité.

Les autres Maraudeurs paniquaient. N'ayant jamais vécus pareille situation, ils se tassèrent sur eux même, et se protégèrent derrière Natoba. Elle répondait tranquillement à certaines questions, s'exaspéra à d'autres, mais fit preuve de self-control digne de Walburga Black devant la tripotée de cousins. Des sorciers tentaient de parler aux garçons, mais suivant les étranges conseils de la jeune fille, ils gardèrent la bouche fermée.

Et puis, pour le forcer à écouter ce qu'il contait, ce vieil homme agrippa Remus par le bras. Avant que Sirius ait pu tendre la main pour lui faire lâcher cette prise qui crispait son ami, tous les badauds furent repoussés à deux bons mètres.

Ils firent simultanément un bond, expédiées par une force invisible, les propulsant dans un cercle parfait et éloigné. Le murmure des conversations cessa, ainsi que la musique. Leurs visages trop parfaits se décomposèrent, et tous fixèrent avec inquiétude la jeune française.

Le nez haut, le regard dur et froid, elle les défiait silencieusement d'oser s'approcher encore. Aucun ne broncha. Satisfaite, elle reprit sa marche, et les conduisit près des vitraux.

Seul une voix vibrait quelque part plus loin, peu soucieuse de l'événement.

Le murmure reprit. Suivit de la musique. On les oublia. Natoba se tourna vers eux, et prit doucement le bras de Remus dans sa main, laissant courir ses doigts de l'autre sur son biceps, là où le vieillard l'avait saisit.

- Tu n'as rien Darling ?

- N… Non. C'était rien.

- Ca aurait pu. Ne les laissez pas vous approcher. Réellement.

- C'est toi qui les as repoussé Natoba ? s'enquit James, méfiant, ou terriblement inquiet.

- Ils n'auraient pas cessé sinon. Je suis navrée.

- Non, mais tu l'as fait sans baguette ?

Elle hocha la tête. Les Maraudeurs se concertèrent du regard. Sauf Remus, qui se frottait énergiquement le bras.

Ca l'étonnait. Vraiment. Sirius était capable de pratiquer nombres de sortilèges informulés du quotidien. Mais faire de la magie sans baguette, c'était impressionnant. Et puis, Sirius se rappela. Natoba avait fini sa scolarité à quinze ans. Natoba était un génie. Mais Natoba n'avait que seize ans, comme eux. Et le monde semblait l'oublier, lui le premier.

La soirée défila. Sirius ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ils étaient là. Elle conversait avec nombres de personnes. Il reconnu quelques cousins éloignés, deux trois célébrités au sang pur, et se demanda si l'homme qui avait fait un baise main à sa cousine n'était pas le fils de leur propre ministre de la magie. Peu de personnes les abordèrent. Le regard glacial de la jeune fille les tenant en respect, et ils retournaient à la fête dès lors.

Et puis il arriva. Entouré de trois hommes. Tous plus pâles que la Mort, rivalisant avec les cheveux de Malefoy, les cheveux plus noirs que ceux d'Orion Black, l'air aussi fatigués, les cernes tels que Moony au réveil d'une pleine lune. Il les menait, indéniablement, dégageant une impression de force surhumaine malgré la silhouette svelte qui le tenait à peine droit. Il abordait la fraicheur et les traits d'une jeunesse à peine entamée, mais imposait le respect et la sagesse d'un ancien. Les yeux plus clairs que ceux de Dumbledore contrastant avec la noirceur de ses cils. Il ne semblait bâtit que sur des contraires.

Tous avaient saluée Despire avant de tenter de les approcher. Il fut le seul à l'ignorer.

- Messieurs.

Il inclina légèrement la tête, faisant tomber des mèches corbeaux ondulées devant ses yeux perçants. Sirius frissonna. Il était tétanisé.

- _Recule_.

Le ton sec de Natoba claqua dans l'air comme un fouet. L'homme n'en prit compte, et se tourna, un sourire aux lèvres vers elle. Ce sourire provoqua un nouveau spasme à Sirius. Il n'avait rien d'engageant. Trop grand, et avec trop de dents.

- Cypri-jolie, tu nous honores de ta présence, murmura-t-il en lui baisant la main.

- Mords-toi la langue.

- Ca risque de s'avérer douloureux.

- Je n'en ai cure. Retourne donc griser tes sens un peu plus loin veux-tu.

- C'est un joli lot que tu nous pavanes ce soir, constata-t-il.

Il planta de nouveaux ses iris glacés sur eux, et Sirius jura l'avoir vu passer furtivement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres… Fines, tentantes. Et incroyablement attirantes. Comme tout le reste de son corps. Sans y songer, totalement envouté, il amorça un pas vers lui. Mais il heurta de plein fouet le bras de Remus qui avait prévu son mouvement.

- Cesse ça immédiatement Venceslas, siffla Natoba.

- C'est tout bonnement dérisoire venant de ta part de jouer à la nourrice. Mais_ça_, pourrait quelque peu le justifier.

Il fixait maintenant Remus. La main que celui-ci tenait toujours plaquée sur le ventre de Sirius tremblait. Et il constata enfin que son entiché était encore plus perturbé par l'homme que lui en était attiré. En fait, Moony semblait presque bestial. Il avait bandé tous ses muscles, prêt à bondir, et braqué son regard sur le dénommé Venceslas, comme s'il chassait. S'il avait eu ses oreilles de loup-garou, Black était prêt à parier qu'elles se seraient plaquées le long de son crane. 'Hé ? Il vient de montrer les dents là non ?'

- Venceslas… menaça Natoba.

- Très bien, plaida-t-il en haussant les épaules. On se revoit plus tard Cypri-chérie.

Il tourna les talons, entrainant dans son sillon de capes ses deux hommes.

James poussa un énorme soupir. Il avait cessé de respirer durant toute la conversation. Peter reprit un peu de constance, et se redressa de quelques centimètres.

- Qui était-ce ? demanda Sirius. Il parlait anglais…

Il était perturbé. Durant l'espace d'un instant, il n'avait plus du tout contrôlé ses mouvements, et aurait très bien pu embrasser l'autre homme. C'était terrifiant.

- Le Baron Venceslas Sire.

La voix de Natoba semblait un peu troublée.

- Lui plus que tout, ne l'approchez jamais. Ne lui laissez plus l'occasion de vous parler.

- C'est un mangemort ? couina Peter.

Remus coupa son amie.

- C'est un vampire.

Sirius se retourna brusquement vers lui. Ses sens de lycanthrope lui avaient permis de remarquer ça ? Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, il tapota son nez.

- L'odeur. Et s'est un ennemi naturel de ma condition. Un peu comme toi avec les devoirs, plaisanta-t-il.

Sirius sourit difficilement à la blague de son ami. Un vampire. C'était donc cela. Ils les avaient étudiés en troisième année. Ces créatures des Ténèbres se nourrissaient de sang humain, et usaient d'un charme sexuel pour attirer leurs victimes. Il avait été envouté par un vampire. Attendez voir ! C'était presque une agression sexuelle ça !

James ricana de la tête horrifiée de son meilleur ami.

- Allez Pads. On a connu pire qu'une chauve souris ! sourit-il

- Méfiez-vous, ça n'est pas n'importe quelle 'chauve souris'. C'est un chef de clan.

- Quoi ?

C'était si rare. Les vampires vivaient en ermites. Mais certains de ces êtres étaient parvenus à rallier leurs semblables en familles. Ils étaient rares, et souvent puissants et influents, même pour les sorciers. James tira la tronche.

- Il y a des clans en France ?

- Non. Ils ont été éradiqués au début du siècle. Venceslas vient d'Ecosse.

Elle surveillait d'un regard brûlant le vampire. Il s'était éloigné, et ses deux camarades, vampires eux aussi sans doute, l'avaient emmené dans le coin le plus sombre de la salle illuminée. A l'écart des sorciers qui les observaient avec révulsion ou terreur, du bruit, et des odeurs.

- N'est ce pas un peu dangereux qu'il soit ici ? s'inquiéta James.

- Il ne mordra personne. Il est bien trop civilisé pour ça. Et il n'est aucunement dans son intérêt de s'attaquer à une personne d'ici, affirma Natoba. C'est pour ça qu'il faut vous méfier. Surtout vous deux.

Elle désigna du regard Peter et Remus. Wortmail se tassa sous la remarque, alors que Moony, tout en montrant les dents, grognait quelque chose comme 'l'attend'.

James ne sembla pas comprendre. Pour Sirius, s'était clair. Peter et Remus étaient des sangs mêlés. Ils n'avaient en théorie aucun intérêt pour la haute société française. Il grinça des dents. Remus était tout, sauf sans intérêt.

- Encore une fois, je suis désolée. Mais je vous jure que je ne savais rien de sa présence ici.

Natoba avait de nouveau braqué ses yeux sur le vampire. James fulminait de colère.

- Pourquoi devais-tu réellement nous emmener ici ?

Elle arracha comme à regret son regard de la créature qui s'était retournée et la contemplait aussi. Elle planta ses iris dans ceux de Remus. Sirius frissonna. Encore une fois.

- S'il te plait Natoba. Dis nous.

- Ca va vous paraître étrange.

Les Maraudeurs avaient fixé leur attention sur elle.

- Quand je t'ai parlé de marquer mon territoire, c'était vraiment ça.

Dans un mouvement parfaitement uniforme, ils relevèrent leurs sourcils.

- C'est un jeu de chasse. Le but, c'est de rallier le plus de personnes. Evidemment, de leur plein gré, sinon, c'est un coup à se faire poignarder dans le dos. Nous n'apprécions pas vraiment les traîtres. Venceslas a parfaitement raison. Je vous pavane. Vous savez qu'il y a pas mal de mangemorts ici. Maintenant, qu'ils ont vu que je m'occupais de vous, ils ne devraient plus s'intéresser à vous.

- Tu es en train de dire que tu nous protèges en montrant qu'un mangemort essaye déjà de nous introduire ?

- C'est ça. Vous comprenez que je vous interdise de leur parler. Ils veulent s'attirer les mérites. C'est un jeu, je vous l'ai dit. Celui qui en réunira le plus, et les meilleurs gagnera le jackpot. Alors forcément, ils guettent les plus intéressants.

- Nous sommes donc intéressants, sourit James, une lueur malicieuse derrière ses lunettes.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Prongs, le sermonna Remus. Natoba tente de nous sauver des griffes de Voldemort.

Peter frissonna. Chacun son tour. James reprit sa moue renfrognée.

- C'est carrément dingue, soupira Sirius. Qui peux penser ça dans le monde sorcier ? Pour eux, les mangemorts sont des fous furieux, pas une secte qui grappille de plus en plus de membres !

- Tu… Tu ne vas pas réellement nous convertir hein Natoba ?

- Bien sûr que non Peter. J'ai dépassé depuis longtemps le rôle de convertisseur. Et devenir mangemort est quelque chose que je vous déconseille farouchement.

- Alors pourquoi t'es-tu enrôlée ?

Natoba n'ajouta rien. Un tintement de verre résonna dans la salle, et le silence se fit. Les invités, réglés comme des horloges, tendirent brusquement leur verre au ciel. Et le compte à rebours débuta. Les Maraudeurs les imitèrent, bras levé. Ils frappèrent leurs coupes les unes contre les autres après le traditionnel 'Bonne Année !', renversant l'eau de vie.

Ca promettait un bien curieux avenir.

* * *

Décevant hein ? Mais j'avais besoin de ça pour introduire la suite.

Je me suis enfin décidée, grace à vos avis. About A French Correspondent se finira à la fin des vacances de Noël.

Mais une suite paraîtra. Je pense même deux autres parties, moins longue que celle-ci.

C'est encore un projet. Mais ça me plairait bien.

Merci pour vos reviews, je vous aime.


	9. Chapter 9

Oh là là ! Je viens de réaliser que je n'avais pas posté le précédent chapitre ! Honte à moi !

Pour la peine j'enchaîne ! Une chance que j'ai pris un (tout) petit peu d'avance.

Celui-ci, j'ai pris un réel plaisir à l'écrire. J'espère qu'il sera de même pour votre lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 Nid de Vipères.**

**

* * *

**

- Tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreau ! Tu as comprit Sirius ?

Le petit garçon hocha la tête. La voix sifflante de sa mère était chargée de menace.

- Walburga ! Orion ! Entrez, entrez !

La vieille tante s'écarta pour leur laisser le passage. Le bruit qui résonnait dans la sombre maison secouait le crane du petit Black.

- Comme tu as grandit Franck ! s'extasia le vieille femme, emmitouflée dans une robe qui s'apparentait plus à une armure qu'à une tenue de soirée.

- Sirius, grogna-t-il.

La tante l'ignora, et fut rejoint par quelques autres membres de la famille. Les salutations distinguées, presque réticentes, échangées, une femme entre deux âges, blonde et droite, demanda, dans la plus grande des courtoisies :

- Quel âge as-tu maintenant Sirius ?

- Cinq ans, annonça-t-il d'une voix sèche et hautaine.

Walburga Black, derrière son aîné, sourit discrètement. Son fils serait le parfait héritier des Black. Il était fier, hautain, et soucieux de son image, malgré son jeune âge. Il promettait un fameux Serpentard. Il y avait bien ces quelques points d'ombre dans la personnalité de Sirius. Sa détermination farouche, qui le menait parfois à foncer tête baissée, son mépris pour les règles instaurés au sein du 12 square Grimauld, et l'amitié qu'il avait bâtit avec le jeune Potter à la maternelle de pré sorcellerie. Mais Walburga ne doutait pas de ses capacités à le remettre dans le droit chemin à coups de baguette.

Ils passèrent au salon. La taille de la pièce était démesurée. Des rangées de tables, longues de dix bons mètres, s'alignaient dans une disposition parfaite qui fit frissonner Sirius. Il n'aimait pas l'ordre. Il avait de nombreuses fois été puni pour le bazar qu'il faisait régner là où il passait.

Sirius tenta de s'esquiver. Toutes les femmes de la famille commençaient à se regrouper autour de sa mère. Ses joues avaient suffisamment été tirées aux dernières fêtes pour qu'il se permette d'y échapper aujourd'hui.

- Sirius !

Il grimaça. Son père lui, était déjà avec Mr Malefoy, un verre en main. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas non plus errer dans la maison ?

- Ne fais pas de bêtises Sirius ! prévint sa mère. Va donc jouer avec tes cousines. Et fais toi des amis.

Ses cousines ? Andromeda était là ? Il chercha des yeux la silhouette douce de sa cousine préférée. Il repéra sa tante, mais ne distingua à ses côtés que Narcissa, pavant déjà le peu de poitrine qu'elle possédait, et Bellatrix. Il frissonna. La brune ne devait surtout pas le voir. Sinon, il risquait de finir la tête dans les toilettes de l'étage, comme à chaque fois.

Sirius haïssait Bellatrix. Elle était folle. Folle et méchante. Andromeda n'était pas en vue. A Noël, quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait été privée de la fête. Andromeda était entré à Hogwarts. Et Andromeda était allée à Serdaigle. La famille Black avait grincé des dents. Serdaigle était à la limite du passable. Andromeda était sévèrement punie à chacun de ses maigres écarts. Sirius savait déjà que c'était une manière de lui faire payer sa répartition différente.

Les Black allaient à Serpentard. Les Black étaient Serpentard. Comme tous ceux présents à cette fête du nouvel an.

Nid de Vipères.

- Sirius !

La main dure de sa mère lui saisit l'épaule. Apeuré, Sirius releva ses yeux gris dans ceux bleus de Walburga.

- Méfie toi. Il y a un Sang Mêlé dans la maison.

Sa mère avait craché le mot comme s'il lui arrachait le palais.

- Un Sang Mêlé ici Mère ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Nos cousins français l'ont emmené. Je ne comprends pas à quoi ils songeaient. Ne l'approche pas tu m'entends ? Mais sois respectueux envers la branche française. C'est la première fois qu'ils viennent tous ici. Montre toi digne de ton rang !

- Oui Mère.

Mais Walburga l'avait déjà oublié, débattant sur la folie de leurs cousins qui avaient permis pareil affront avec les mères des fiers enfants qui composaient les branches entremêlées des Sangs Purs.

Sirius en profita. Il n'aimait pas ses réunions de famille. Il n'aimait pas sa famille. Sauf Andromeda.

Il esquiva deux trois tantes, manqua de rentrer dans un groupe de grands cousins fraichement sortis d'Hogwarts, slaloma entre les jambes de personnes qu'il connaissait plus ou moins, et gagna la sortie. Une dizaine d'hommes se tenaient là, silencieux. Sirius ne les avait jamais vu. Quand il passa à côté d'eux, ils chuchotèrent dans un langage qui lui était inconnu. Il devina qu'ils étaient les cousins français contre lesquels sa mère grognait. Il éprouva pour eux une soudaine compassion. A pas de loup, il quitta la pièce bruyante, pour gagner le hall sombre et silencieux.

Il observa d'un œil morne la décoration. Des fresques représentaient la noblesse de leur rang, des scènes violentes de guerres sorcières, et la décapitation de Grimm Fress, un aïeul abattu pour la noirceur de ses actes, et vénéré par la famille.

Et puis dans un bruit sourd, quelques cousins descendirent les escaliers. Sirius s'enfuit. Lucius Malefoy était du groupe. S'il n'y avait pas eu Bellatrix, le jeune Black aurait placé son cousin en haut de sa liste d'ennemis.

Il parcourut d'un pas pressé les couloirs sombres. Une fois sûr d'être hors de portée de la baguette de son cousin, il chercha une pièce où rester cloîtré toute la soirée.

La première salle révéla un boudoir. Il referma la porte, peu intéressé. La deuxième un petit salon. La troisième une salle de bain. Il en ouvrit et ferma beaucoup, avant de trouver la bibliothèque.

A peine illuminée, elle devait contenir quelques millions d'ouvrages, tous plus glauques les uns que les autres. Sirius avait appris à lire l'année précédente, mais l'accès à la réserve de son père lui avait été fermé.

Il se glissa dans la salle silencieuse, et parcourut des doigts les tranches poussiéreuses des volumes. Il s'arrêta à l'un d'entre eux, à la couverture de cuir marron. Il le tira en arrière délicatement.

- Je n'y toucherais pas si j'étais toi.

Sous la surprise, le livre lui échappa des mains, heurta le sol dans un petit bruit, avant de prendre feu, et de se consumer entièrement. Sirius contempla le petit tas de cendre à ses pieds, avant de redresser la tête, défiant du regard son interlocuteur.

Il était assis dans un fauteuil de cuir noir, les jambes croisées, les doigts entrelacés reposant sur ses cuisses. Il avait un visage rond et doux, des cheveux bien peignés et clairs. Son regard vert transperçait Sirius. Il paraissait plus jeune que son père, mais quelque chose chez lui le vieillissait.

Il contemplait le jeune Black sans ciller. Celui-ci faisait de même, un air dédaigneux sur son visage enfantin.

Finalement, l'homme sourit. Et Sirius devina qu'il souriait de lui.

- Je vous fais rire ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait méprisante.

- Tu es amusant, effectivement. Ton air supérieur me fait penser à quelqu'un. C'est surtout ça qui est comique.

Sirius remarque l'accent qui déformait certains de ses mots.

- Vous êtes un cousin français ?

- Je suis français.

- Mais pas un cousin ? Ce n'était pas une fête de famille ?

- Tu parles bien pour ton âge, constata l'homme.

- Mère tient à ce que mon élocution soit parfaite.

- Elle a tout à fait raison. Mais tu me parais un peu jeune pour connaître de pareils mots. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Sirius Black.

L'homme parut beaucoup plus vieux. D'un mouvement de la tête, Sirius lui retourna la question.

- Jean Montpelier.

- Je n'ai pas de cousin qui s'appelle Montpellier, assura l'enfant.

- Je doute que ta famille apprécie de me considérer comme un des leurs.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis un Sang Mêlé Sirius.

Il se figea. Sa mère lui avait interdit de l'approcher, et il avait désobéit.

- Tu devrais retourner à la fête maintenant.

Sirius hocha la tête. Il fit demi-tour, et gagna la porte. Avant de la refermer, il se tourna vers l'homme.

- Au revoir monsieur Montpelier.

- Au revoir Sirius.

Il ferma la porte sur le sourire attristé du Sang Mêlé, assit seul dans la grande bibliothèque vide d'humanité.

En trottinant, il rejoint le salon. Il ne dirait rien à personne. Personne ne saurait qu'il avait parlé alors que c'était interdit.

Dès le premier pas dans la salle, Sirius rencontra les regards lourds de la dizaine d'hommes près de l'entrée. C'étaient eux qui avaient emmené le Sang Mêlé. Mais pourquoi ? Ils devaient savoir que seuls les Sangs Purs étaient autorisés à ces fêtes.

Il repéra Bellatrix au bout de la pièce, pavanant devant leurs cousins plus âgés qu'il avait faillit croiser dans les escaliers. Il grimaça en regardant Lucius rire avec elle. Ils étaient tout les deux tordus.

Et son instinct lui cria au secours. Il se retourna brusquement. Sa mère avait quitté sa cour de dindes, et cherchait quelque chose des yeux, qu'elle avait furieux.

Devinant que cette chose était lui même, il bâtit en retraite. Il s'empara d'un plateau de canapés, et plongea tête la première sous les nappes d'une des longues tables.

Il l'avait échappé belle. Vérifiant qu'aucun de ses membres ne dépassait de l'abri, il posa le plateau au sol. L'argent claqua dans un petit tintement, et Sirius réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul.

Au début, il crut faire face à un miroir. Et puis il se sentit stupide. C'était une fille. Elle était assise en tailleur, le dos bien droit. Elle n'était ni mince ni grosse. Elle avait un visage rond, un petit nez, quelques tâches de rousseurs, des cheveux Aubrun, et de grands yeux aux couleurs mitigées. Des yeux en amandes, dont la couleur tirait du marron au vert. Avec quelques reflets jaunes.

Il frissonna. Son regard était comme celui de ce chat. Celui qu'il avait tenté d'approcher l'autre jour. L'animal l'avait observé venir vers lui, méfiant, avant de feuler furieusement.

Ses yeux à lui étaient gris. Gris bêtes et durs. Ils ne possédaient pas de reflets brillants comme les siens, et n'étaient pas colorés come elle.

L'espace d'un instant, il crut qu'elle allait aussi cracher comme ce chat. Mais elle se contenta de le dévisager, impassible. Voyant qu'elle ne commencerait pas, Sirius tenta d'établir le contact. Il ne la connaissait pas, ou ne s'en rappelait pas, mais devait avoir son âge.

- Toi aussi tu te caches ?

Elle cligna des yeux, et garda la ligne de ses lèvres étroitement serrée.

- Ma mère me cherche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que ce n'est pas bon pour moi.

Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être courtois. Elle paraissait apeurée. Ou alors indifférente. Il ne savait pas bien.

- Comment t'appelles tu ?

Elle bougea la tête d'un mouvement nerveux, faisant balancer ses mèches brunes ondulées.

- Tu ne veux pas parler ?

Sirius se sentait vexé. On ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Il était Sirius Black.

- Très bien.

Il abandonna toute tentative de paraître gentil, et replaça son masque de mépris sur son visage. Ses yeux gris acier observaient la petite fille avec dégout, et il releva le nez, tandis que les coins de sa bouche s'affaissaient.

En le voyant devenir si sec et hautain, elle écarquilla les yeux. Première réaction. Sirius sentit son égo se gonfler. Il impressionnait toujours les autres avec cette tête là.

Et puis il vit les traits ronds de l'enfant devenir aussi durs que les siens, ses sourcils s'hausser, ses lèvres se pincer en une moue dédaigneuse, et ses yeux si colorés s'assombrir.

Il étouffa un hoquet. Elle venait de prendre une parfaite imitation de son expression préférée. Comme si elle la connaissait par cœur. Sirius était furieux. Personne n'avait le droit de l'imiter, surtout pour se moquer.

Avec cette nouvelle rencontre, le petit Black ne prit gare à l'agitation extérieure. Les adultes rassemblés dans le salon venaient de le quitter. Il allait être minuit, et les sorciers étaient sortis sur la terrasse du troisième pour porter un toast à la nouvelle année. La salle si bruyante devint brusquement silencieuse alors que les doubles portes se refermaient sur le dernier cousin.

Mais Sirius trop occupé à fusiller la petite de son regard glacial, et à se faire rendre la pareille, n'y fit pas attention. Pas plus que quand les battants pivotèrent de nouveau pour laisser entrer une personne.

Un instant, il fut tenter de se jeter sur elle. Personne n'avait le droit de le regarder comme ça. C'était toujours lui qui faisait ça. Pas le contraire. Sauf avec Bellatrix et Lucius. Mais s'était une autre paire de manches. Après tout, c'était une fille. Il pourrait facilement lui régler son compte.

Il glapit de surprise alors qu'un pan de la nappe se soulevait. Il fut soulagé que ce ne soit pas sa mère. Mais il craint les yeux verts qui le fixèrent. Que faisait le Sang Mêlé au milieu du salon ?

- Tiens Sirius ! sourit-il. Je t'avais dit qu'elle te ressemblait non ?

Toute trace de mépris disparut.

- Quoi ?

- Quand tu boudes. Elle te ressemble hein ?

Il suivit le regard du français pour croiser celui de la petite fille.

- Vous pouvez sortir, il n'y a plus personne. Ils sont dehors.

Sirius obéit, mais jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux autours de la salle. Il n'avait pas mentit. Elle était vide. Il se releva prestement, et fit mine de dépoussiérer sa robe.

- Come Darling. Come.

Le jeune Black les regarda. D'une main timide, la petite fille attrapa celle beaucoup plus grande que lui tendait l'homme. Il la hissa sur ses jambes, et lui planta un baiser sur le crane.

Le cœur de Sirius se serra brusquement. C'était une marque d'affection ça non ? Jamais personne ne l'avait embrassé sur la tête. Personne ne l'avait jamais aidé à se relever sans lui tirer violement dessus.

Le visage de la petite fille était illuminé. Ses joues rondes étaient colorées, sa bouche étirée en un petit sourire timide. A la lumière des chandeliers, ses cheveux reflétaient des mèches rousses foncées. Et ses yeux s'étaient éclaircis, brillant de joie.

- Elle ne parle pas ? demanda Sirius, la voix serrée.

Jean Montpelier lui adressa un sourire, la main sur la tête de l'enfant.

- Si bien sûr. Elle est juste timide.

- J'ai été gentil, mais elle ne m'a pas répondu. Elle n'était pas gentille avec moi. Elle m'a fait les gros yeux. C'est nul.

Sirius venait de retrouver son véritable âge. L'homme en parut satisfait. Un enfant de cinq ans n'avait pas à parler aussi dignement que précédemment. Les manies de ces Sangs Purs étaient horrifiantes. Ce besoin de perfection aurait tué n'importe quel sorcier étranger à ces coutumes. Mais Jean tenait bon. Il aimait sa femme, et était près à supporter le dédain de sa famille pour l'avoir près de lui.

- C'est normal Sirius.

- On ne doit pas faire les gros yeux à quelqu'un de gentil ! protesta le garçon.

Il éclata de rire. Un rire doux, mais puissant. Le petit Black se sentit réchauffé par sa sonorité.

- Non, c'est sûr. Mais ce n'est pas sa faute. Elle ne comprend pas ce que tu dis.

- Je parle très bien !

- Oh, je sais ! Mais ma fille ne parle pas anglais.

Les cheveux sur la nuque de Sirius s'hérissèrent. Il avait fauté deux fois. Il avait parlé à un Sang Mêlé, et avait tenté de sympathiser avec sa fille. Si sa mère l'apprenait !

- Darling, fit Jean à la petite fille. Say hello to Sirius Black, and be nice.

Elle contempla Sirius, et hésitante, lui offrit un doux sourire, semblable à celui de son père.

- H… Hello Sirius.

- Elle te dit bonjour, expliqua l'homme au garçon.

Alors Sirius lui sourit. Elle rougit, mais lui tendit la main. Sans hésiter, il la saisit. Elle était chaude. Agréable. Réconfortante.

- Comment dit-on comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-il au père.

- What's your name.

Il se rapprocha d'un pas.

- What's your name ? chuchota-t-il à la petite fille.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Et en resserrant sa main, elle murmura :

- Cyrianus. Cyrianus Natoba Despire.

Dans un sursaut, Sirius Black se réveilla.

Il inspira plusieurs fois, tentant de retrouver son calme.

Il se souvenait. Cette fête du nouvel an. Il avait cinq ans. Ca avait été un événement national. Tous les Sangs Purs du Royaume Unis –tous cousins entre eux- y avaient été conviés. Et les français aussi.

Il avait rencontré Natoba là bas. Sous une table, à l'abri de sa mère. Et onze ans plus tard, il la rencontrait de nouveau, après l'avoir oubliée, à une fête du nouvel an pour Sangs Purs.

Remus grogna dans son sommeil. Sirius retint un ricanement. Admirer son entiché vautré sur son oreiller, la bouche entrouverte et bavant légèrement, valait tous les spectacles du monde. Il se redressa, tentant de se dégager des derniers méandres d'une nuit courte, et remuée.

Ils étaient rentrés tard. La soirée avait été longue, mais fort heureusement, ils avaient pu se sauver au balcon. Tous les cinq, ils y avaient passé toute la fête. Ils avaient discutés, bu, rit, comme grincé des dents.

Mais tout cela lui paraissait bien loin en cet instant.

Doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Remus, il se glissa hors du lit. Il s'habilla rapidement, se jurant de prendre une douche plus tard, quand tous seraient debout, et attacha ses cheveux peignés. Il quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Sirius avait une idée en tête. Un éclair de génie aussi. Il traversa le salon, et gagna la cuisine . Il fronça les sourcils en n'y trouvant personne. Constatant l'heure, huit heure trente, il grinça des dents, songeant que tous devaient dormir. Il retourna sur ses pas, jusqu'à se trouver face à la porte de la chambre de Natoba.

Quand elle leur avait fait visiter l'appartement, elle avait omis de leur montrer sa chambre. Y cachait-elle tout ce qui concernait son statu de mangemort ? Y avait-il un cadavre dans le placard ?

Il frappa discrètement. Il attendit, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

Tel un hardis Gryffondor, il ouvrit la porte doucement, et se glissa dans la pièce.

Il y avait un grand lit surplombé par un tableau moldu, une commode sur laquelle reposaient quelques photographies, un secrétaire et un fauteuil. Et puis un piano à queue.

Natoba le fixait d'un regard indéchiffrable, assise sur son lit, un volume ouvert sur les genoux, vêtue d'une robe de sorcière blanche.

Le silence perdura, les deux se dévisageant minutieusement. Un flash de son rêve lui revint. Et Sirius se rendit compte que Natoba était dans la même position que la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, assise en tailleur, le dos droit, et le regard de ce chat au fond de ses yeux aux nombreux reflets.

Etrangement, ce fut elle qui rompit le silence.

- Sirius ? Déjà debout ?

- J'ai fait un rêve.

Elle haussa les sourcils d'un air narquois.

- J'ai revu notre rencontre.

Elle fronça brusquement ses sourcils.

- Tu t'en souviens ? demanda-t-il.

- Non. Je sais que nous nous sommes croisés enfants, mais je ne me souviens pas.

- C'était au nouvel an. Une fête chez une tante. Je fuyais ma mère. Et je me suis réfugié sous une des tables. Mais tu y étais déjà.

Natoba sembla réfléchir, mais secoua la tête.

- Je ne me souviens pas, répéta-t-elle. Je finissais souvent sous les tables aux fêtes de famille.

- Nous-nous sommes affrontés du regard. Comme on vient de le faire. Je t'ai parlé, tu ne m'as pas répondu.

- J'en doute. J'ai toujours été polie et courtoise.

- Alors j'ai prit un air supérieur, histoire de te montrer que je n'étais pas un bon samaritain, l'ignora-t-il. Et à ma grande surprise, tu as pris exactement la même tête. Ca m'a fait un choc que quelqu'un me regarde de façon aussi dédaigneuse.

Natoba garda le silence, ses yeux marron aux reflets verts luisant d'un soudain intérêt. Sirius s'approcha du lit, et se tint juste devant elle.

- Et puis ton père a soulevé la nappe.

Son visage se décomposa.

- Je l'avais rencontré plus tôt, dans la bibliothèque. Il m'a assuré que tous les Sangs Purs étaient dehors, et que je pouvais sortir. J'ai obéis. Tu es sortie à ton tour, le tenant par la main. Il t'a remise debout, et a embrassé ta tête.

Natoba dévia son regard.

- J'ai été jaloux. Jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait embrassé. Surtout pas avec autant de tendresse.

- Tais-toi.

Sa voix était sifflante, chargée de menace. Mais Sirius poursuivit.

- Je me suis plains que tu ne me répondes pas. Ton père m'a expliqué que tu ne parlais pas anglais. Il m'a présenté. Il t'a demandé de dire bonjour. Tu l'as dit, et m'a tendu la main.

Il mima le geste, et tendit la sienne à Natoba.

- Je l'ai saisie, et je me suis sentit rassuré, apaisé. Tu as sourit, et rougit.

Sirius sourit à Natoba. Un sourire qu'il espérait proche de celui qu'elle lui avait offert ce jour là.

- J'ai demandé à ton père comment dire quel est ton nom. Et puis je me suis rapproché.

De nouveau, il mima le geste, la main toujours offerte.

- Et je t'ai chuchoté…

- What's your name ? le coupa-t-elle.

Et elle saisit sa main. A son contact, Sirius se sentit réconforté, rassuré. Il tira légèrement dessus, et la jeune fille se leva.

- Et tu as répondu…

- Cyprianus Natoba Despire, souffla-t-elle.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Sirius l'attira contre lui. Elle paraissait tellement petite dans ses bras. A son grand étonnement, Natoba –de son premier prénom, qu'elle dénigrait, Cyprianus- lui rendit son étreinte.

- Je crois que j'étais tombé amoureux à l'époque, avoua-t-il.

- Je le crains aussi, confia-t-elle, le ton rieur.

- Tu aimais beaucoup ton père hein ?

Elle le serra plus fort, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

- Natoba ? Tu ne saurais pas où est Sirius ?

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un Remus à peine réveillé.

Les deux adolescents, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, relevèrent brusquement la tête. Remus les dévisageait, la bouche ouverte, et les yeux écarquillés. Avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de se séparer, Remus claquait la porte de sa propre chambre.

Nid de Vipère.

* * *

En fait, Natoba est une vraie Mary Sue ! OMG ! Tentons de passer au dessus de ce léger désagrément.

Merci à Liibra et artemis69.


	10. Chapter 10

Un nouveau chapitre, à l'heure !

Merci pour tous vos commentaires. JE VOUS AIME !

Et à ceux anonymes, merci.

Pour la suite des malheurs de Sirius... Comment ça, pas la bonne fiction ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est par ici !

* * *

o

* * *

**Chapitre 10 Jalousie, perfide jouissance.**

Natoba, toujours serrée contre lui, se tendit brusquement. Sirius n'y prit gare avant qu'elle se dégage violement de leur étreinte. Alors que ses bras mimaient toujours la forme de son corps, elle tambourinait déjà contre la porte de sa chambre commune avec Remus.

- Remus ! Ouvre !

Sirius baissa les bras, observant avec consternation sa cousine s'acharner à frapper la porte. Que venait-il de se passer là ? Il serrait Natoba _–où Cyprianus ?-_ dans ses bras alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment prévu, que Remus entrait et ressortait à toute vitesse. Qu'avait-il prit à Remus ?

Son cœur se serra. Se pouvait-il que Remus, malgré ce qu'il lui avait affirmé, soit entiché de la jeune française ? Ca expliquerait qu'ils ne soient pas en couple. Remus était si timide quand il s'agissait de ses sentiments.

_Il eut envie de vomir._

Remus ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Pas après lui avoir laissé tant d'espoirs. Pas après lui avoir affirmé qu'il ne sortait pas avec elle.

- Remus ! Ouvre !

- Laisse moi !

Il se précipita aux toilettes alors que la seconde chambre s'ouvrait sur un James à peine réveillé.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Sirius entendit à peine ce que son frère disait, obnubilé par le bruit qu'il produisait en rejetant son trop plein d'émotions. Le fait que Remus ait avoué ne pas sortir avec Natoba ne signifiait pas qu'il n'éprouvait pas de sentiments à son égard.

Sa vue se brouilla, des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux. La tête lui tournait. Et il continuait de vomir. _Remus aimait Natoba._

- Putain ! Padfoot !

Une main rattrapa ses mèches sombres, et les tira en arrière, pour éviter de les salir.

- Oh ! Sirius ! Ca va ?

De son autre main, James attrapa une serviette au hasard, et ouvrit le robinet, avant de la plonger sous l'eau. De l'autre côté du mur, Remus était toujours cloîtré dans leur chambre, Natoba s'acharnant contre la porte de celle-ci.

- Remus ! Ouvre immédiatement !

- C'était que du vent toutes tes paroles ! Tu m'as mentit ! Tout ce temps !

- Cesse de dire des conneries ! Ouvre !

Sirius se cramponnait à la cuvette des toilettes, hagard, secoué par cette crise de vomissements. James le tira en arrière, et appliqua sur son front la serviette humide.

- C'est bon Pads. C'est fini. Respire.

Mais aucune des paroles réconfortantes de son meilleur ami ne pouvait reconstruire le cœur de Sirius. Il s'était brisé. Il avait été atomisé par les sentiments de Remus pour Natoba. Et ce qu'il venait de cracher, c'était les débris de son organe devenu si douloureux.

- J'avais confiance en toi putain ! Tu m'as trahis !

Peter entra à son tour dans la salle de bain, inquiet, alors que James asseyait Sirius contre la baignoire.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, dépassé.

Remus ne jurait jamais. Et ce qui filtrait de sa porte n'était qu'une litanie d'insultes. Natoba avait cessé de secouer la porte sous la violence des mots. Ils lui étaient tous destinés. De là où on l'avait assis, Sirius pouvait la voir, ainsi qu'un bout de la porte. Tout son corps était tendu, droit. Sirius avait l'impression de revoir sa mère lorsqu'il lui avait hurlé son dégout, avant de claquer la porte du square Grimauld.

Il les haïssait. Toutes deux lui avaient volé ses biens les plus précieux. Son enfance, et Remus.

Sa mère avait vacillé sous l'impact des injures. Natoba n'en était pas loin. Mais Natoba paraissait cent fois plus touchée par les coups de Remus que sa mère sous les siens. Son visage s'était décomposé, ses lèvres tremblaient, ses sourcils s'étaient arqués vers le haut, et ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés d'effroi. Elle était devenue plus pâle que la Mort. Walburga Black avait du s'asseoir, le visage brusquement épuisé.

- Je t'ai cru ! _J'y ai cru !_

James et Peter étaient tout deux consternés par la scène.

- En vérité, tu n'as rien de différent d'eux !

Natoba avait cessé de respirer.

_- Tu n'es qu'un putain de mangemort !_

Sirius crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir sous l'insulte. Mais si elle vacilla, se ne fut que pour prendre du recul et mieux sortir sa baguette. La voir ainsi, dans une véritable colère, la baguette pointée sur la porte, lui rappela une fois de plus sa mère, alors qu'elle tentait de lui faire entendre raison.

La porte explosa dans un bruit titanesque. Sirius distingua le couinement craintif de Remus uniquement parce qu'il avait appris à ne faire attention qu'à lui. Ca lui semblait tellement idiot maintenant. Tout ce que Remus avait fait pour lui, s'était le réduire à ça. Un corps tremblant, maculé de son vomi, détruit par ce qu'il avait aimé.

De l'autre côté du mur, il entendit Natoba hurler, mais il n'y comprit rien. Il se douta que trop choquée, elle s'égosillait en français. Jamais une langue ne lui paru si dure et violente. Sirius était trop fatigué, épuisé même, pour comprendre, mais l'intonation mauvaise et lourde résonna dans son crâne comme les cloches de Notre Dame dans celui de Moony.

Ca fit mal. _Très mal._

Harassé par la douleur à sa poitrine, il sombra. S'évanouir dans un moment pareil. C'était d'un viril ! Une autre fois, il en aurait ri.

Sirius Black n'était jamais tombé dans le coma. Aussi, il se sentit étrange. Moony lui avait dit que c'était comme dormir. On ne voyait rien, et on se réveillait alors même qu'on s'était endormis.

Il fut bien surpris de se retrouver dans cette étendue blanche. D'un geste nerveux, il regarda autour de lui, inquiet. Où était-il ? Il n'y avait strictement rien ici. Juste du vide, et du blanc. Ca ne ressemblait en rien au réveil immédiat dont parlait Remus.

Il était seul, mais se sentait observé. Epié. Il tourna sur lui même, mais ne trouva rien que ce blanc dérangeant. Il fit quelques pas, mais eut la sensation de ne pas avoir bougé.

_- Sirius !_

Il sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu cette voix depuis des mois.

_- Sirius vient par là !_

Sa mère était là. Droite, sèche. Sa mère. Seule au milieu de ce blanc sourd. Sans savoir pourquoi, il s'approcha, timidement.

Autour d'elle apparurent des silhouettes. Floues d'abord, pour se former, se distinguer plus il avançait. Il reconnu Mrs Malefoy, mère de Lucius, la tante Bérénice, et quelques autres cousines. Et puis une femme brune qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle n'était pas très jolie, et aurait pu faire pâle figure face à la beauté héréditaire des Black. Mais si ses cousines et sa mère étaient des modèles de perfection, elle brillait par ses défauts. Son visage était trop creusé, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur très douce, si différente de la flamme qui brûlait chez toutes les cousines. Elle était trop petite, ni mince, ni grosse. Une cascade de cheveux brun sombre dévalait ses épaules. Les boucles qu'elle formait effleuraient ses joues à chacun de ses mouvements.

Alors qu'il continuait d'avancer, un décor translucide se dessina. Des murs hauts, de grandes fenêtres qui ne laissaient passer que peu de lumière, et des grandes tables alignées dans un ordre parfait. Un bruit de fond, semblable à des murmures s'installa. Il n'aimait pas ça.

_- Sirius, voici notre cousine. Louise Despire. La fille de ton grand oncle Regulus,_ fit Mrs Black en désignant la femme aux cheveux bruns et bouclés.

- Bonjour madame.

_- Bonsoir Sirius. Bonne année._

Sa voix était d'une mélodie tendre, presque dansante. Elle contrastait nettement avec celle de sa mère, si sèche, si dure, si méchante.

Sirius avait rétrécit. Louise s'était baissée pour lui parler. Il n'avait plus ses beaux cheveux longs qui faisaient sa fierté, mais une masse courte, peignée par une raie sur le côté. Il n'avait plus seize ans, mais cinq. Physiquement comme mentalement.

_- Sirius, nous avons décidé, avec Louise…_ commença Walburga

_- Songé serait plus exact_, la coupa Mrs Despire.

_- Que pour parfaire les relations entre nos deux branches_, continua sa mère, peu soucieuse de sa cousine. _Nous allons te fiancer avec l'héritière des Despire._

Sirius ne put que grimacer.

_- C'est un très bon partis mon garçon ! Malgré la tare paternelle qu'elle aborde…_ marmonna Mrs Malefoy, plus doucement, mais de façon clairement audible. _Nous y trouverons tous notre intérêt._

Louise répondit au rictus de sa cousine par un sourire hésitant. Face au regard insistant de Mrs Black, elle se tourna, elle appela d'une voix claire :

_- Cyprianus ! Viens ma chérie !_

Une silhouette floue se dessina, suivie d'une autre, nettement plus grande.

_- Mon mari, Jean,_ sourit Mrs Despire.

Les sifflements reptiliens des femmes lui répondirent. Mais les présentes conservèrent leurs sourires hypocrites sur leurs lèvres trop maquillées. D'une légère inclinaison, Montpelier salua les cousines Black. Le Sang Mêlé ne devait pas parler.

Quand les contours de la petite fille se firent plus nets, Sirius poussa une exclamation réjouie.

- Natoba !

Les femmes se regardèrent, étonnées. Mais Sirius, de la présentation rapide qu'il avait eu plus tôt dans la soirée, n'avait pu retenir que le second prénom de sa cousine. Son premier était bien trop compliqué.

En le voyant, elle esquissa un large sourire, bien que timide. Même Walburga gloussa face à cette mimique.

_- Vous-vous connaissez déjà ?_ demanda Louise.

- Oui madame. Je me cachais sous la table avec elle.

Et réalisant ses paroles, il plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche. Mais sa mère avait déjà levé un sourcil, son regard perçant reflétant un 'on réglera ça plus tard'. Mrs Despire sourit alors que Cyprianus lâchait son père pour saisir la main offerte de Sirius. Ils se sourirent lorsqu'ils furent reliés par leurs membres, la chaleur de l'un circulant et réchauffant l'autre.

-_ C'est formidable alors ! sourirent les femmes. Vous-vous aimez déjà !_

- Natoba a tendance à bouder. C'est énervant.

_- Sirius is very stupid. He looks silly._

La main que tenait Cyprianus le chauffa. La chaleur grandissait, pour devenir insupportable. Il était chauffé à blanc. Il voulut crier, mais aucun son ne s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Et la douleur disparue, laissant place à une chaleur réconfortante. Rassurante.

Sirius releva la tête, et constata que l'univers s'effaçait. Bientôt, seules Walburga, Louise et Natoba furent autour de lui, floues. Puis les deux femmes s'atténuèrent, et comme le reste, disparurent. Natoba lui adressa un dernier sourire, et relâcha sa main.

Mais la main dans laquelle il tenait celle de sa fiancée conserva une chaleur externe. Il avait l'impression qu'elle y serait toujours.

Il était de nouveau seul dans ce monde blanc, sa main le chauffant.

_- Sirius._

Il cligna des yeux. Le blanc était remplacé par du noir.

_- Sirius._

Dans un léger tremblement, le noir s'estompa, et il distingua un plafond.

- Sirius !

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il était réveillé. Le coma n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ce que lui disait Remus !

- Tu m'entends ?

Il tourna la tête. Très légèrement. Elle était douloureuse. Comme si une armée de trolls en tutu avait dansé la samba dans son crane. Et très nettement, il distingua les cheveux châtains, le visage doux et balafré, et les yeux dorés. La vision lui paraissait extrêmement réaliste par rapport à la scène qui s'était rejouée dans sa tête.

- Sirius ?

Il grogna. Un sourire fugace traversa ses lèvres fines, illuminant son visage déjà si beau, marqué de cicatrices.

- Je suis soulagé. J'ai eu si peur quand James a crié que tu étais inconscient dans la salle de bain. Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Sirius referma les yeux. Il aurait préféré oublier. Et la proximité de Remus n'arrangeait rien.

- Je me suis sentit mal.

- Je suis désolé. J'ai dit des choses atroces, confessa le loup-garou. Mais j'ai tout arrangé. Natoba et moi en avons parlé. J'ai… J'ai mal jugé la situation. Je croyais que vous… Que vous alliez vous embrasser.

Sirius observa un instant son visage hésitant. Il faisait face au Remus timide qu'il connaissait. Pas celui qui hurlait des atrocités à travers la porte.

- Ca… Ca m'aurait gêné parce que tu vois… Et bien… Natoba est comme ma sœur… Et… Je n'aurais pas aimé que tu te comportes avec elle comme avec toutes tes petites amies.

Remus ne le regardait plus. Il paraissait hésitant.

- J'avais fait un rêve, je le lui racontais, confessa Sirius. Et je l'ai continué à l'instant. J'ai rêvé de notre rencontre. Avec Natoba. Nous étions petits. C'était à une fête du Nouvel An. Ca m'a fait bizarre. Je me suis rendu compte que finalement, dans mon enfance, il y avait quelqu'un à qui je tenais réellement. C'était ma fiancée à l'époque.

- Je sais. Elle m'a expliqué que ce n'était pas ce que… Ce que je croyais.

Le cœur de Sirius devint léger. Si léger. Près à s'envoler. Mais au moins, il avait retrouvé sa place.

- C'est ma faute. Je suis tellement désolé Pads. Tellement.

Et avec effarement, alors que Remus pleurait, assis au bord du lit sur lequel on l'avait allongé, Sirius remarqua la chaleur que lui procurait la main de son entiché qui serrait si fortement la sienne.

Il réalisa qu'elle était déjà là dans le blanc.

Et ça eut le don d'effacer tout ce qui venait de se produire. Alors, saisit d'une envie folle, il murmura :

- Remus, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer.

Il releva ses yeux dorés, baignés de larmes dans les siens. Il bougea ses lèvres, sans produire aucun son, mais Sirius sut qu'il l'incitait à parler.

- Et bien… Je ne pouvais pas embrasser Natoba.

- Pardon ? balbutia-t-il

- Remus, je suis _gay._

Moony haussa ses sourcils si haut que Sirius songea qu'ils allaient s'envoler. Toute trace de larme avait maintenant disparut, pour laisser place à un éclat incrédule. Remus lâcha sa main.

Padfoot se tordit les doigts d'un geste nerveux. C'était encore les seuls membres qu'il pouvait remuer. Il frotta ses paumes, en quête de cette chaleur disparue. Mais ses piètres frictions ne seraient jamais aussi douces et rassurantes que la paume de Moony.

Le lycanthrope ne disait plus rien, et Sirius n'osait pas le regarder. Il sentait les larmes gagner ses yeux. Remus n'acceptait pas.

Et aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait lâchée, Moony reprit sa main, pour la serrer plus fort encore.

* * *

o

* * *

Bouah ! Fini !

En espérant que vous avez apprécié.

Ce chapitre marque un (très) léger tournant dans l'histoire non ? (enfin ! direz-vous !)

Je pense que cette première partie s'achèvera d'ici deux ou trois chapitres, pas plus.

Mais je jure d'être au rendez-vous pour la suite !

PS : N'ai toujours pas revu John. Commence à désespérer.

NesrineArseneBalthazarAnemone.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello gentils lecteurs ! (oui, parce que consciencieux sonnait trop sérieux. Et je ne suis PAS sérieuse.)

Comme toujours, et éternellement, Merci pour vos reviews. J'ai toujours besoin d'être rassurée sur ce que je fais, conseillée, ou même rectifiée.

En avant la musique !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 Le Rideau Pourpre.**

**

* * *

**

- Ce quartier ne me plait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas.

Tout semblait étrange depuis quelques temps. La vie de Sirius était sans arrêt chamboulée. En vérité, depuis le début de ce séjour en France. Il s'était déroulé tellement de choses en si peu de temps !

Avec l'incident de la veille, ils étaient restés à l'appartement. Mais ça n'avait en rien arrangé les tensions internes. Sirius avait du rester couché, et Remus l'avait veillé, laissant seuls Peter, mais surtout James et Natoba.

S'ils avaient fait abstraction de son titre de mangemort, James avait beaucoup plus de mal à fermer les yeux, ou même à les cligner. Il surveillait chaque fait et geste de Despire, veillant qu'aucun ne soit suspect. La scène d'hier n'avait rien amélioré. James veillait à faire barrière entre les Maraudeurs et Natoba.

Contrairement à Sirius, convaincu, ou aveuglé par Remus, et Peter, qui craignait de voir le mal partout, James n'avait tout bonnement pas confiance.

Et ils en étaient là. Trois jours avant le départ, deux nuits, à suivre Natoba dans un entremêlement d'immeubles fatigués, et étrangement menaçants. Autant dire que James attendait le guet-apens.

- Allons Prongs, tu dis ça parce que ce drôle de type t'a réclamé un peu brusquement des clopes…

- J'ai bien aimé la façon dont Sirius l'a éjecté.

- C'est une histoire de doigté, rétorqua-t-il, l'air ironiquement hautain.

- Tu peux le dire !

- Natoba ! geint Peter. Où va-t-on ?

- Surprise ! chatonna la jeune française.

Remus faisait la gueule depuis le matin. Depuis que Despire avait annoncé les emmener dans un de ses endroits favoris, Le Rideau Pourpre. De ce que Sirius avait comprit, c'était un bar. Pas de quoi bouder durant dix heures.

Mais voilà, Remus grommelait contre Natoba, et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

- C'est stupide Natoba. Faisons demi-tour.

Elle l'ignorait depuis près de huit heures, lassée de ses jérémiades. Et Merlin seul savait que Remus était tenace.

- Non, vraiment Natoba. Je ne crois pas que… Pas comme ça. S'il te plait.

Ils tournèrent à l'angle de l'immeuble le plus décrépis qu'il ait été donné à Sirius de voir.

- Qu'est ce que ?

De la musique, tamisée, survenait d'un des bâtiments abimés. Moony avait soudainement blanchit. En haut d'un escalier menant à une des caves, clignotait irrégulièrement un néon rouge.

- Le Rideau Pourpre, lut James, méfiant. Une boîte de nuit ?

* * *

Sirius n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour Remus ainsi.

Les cheveux humides, les yeux fermés. Ses mains se caressant sensuellement le torse, et ses hanches balançant érotiquement.

Si Sirius n'était pas fou amoureux de son ami, il en était fou de désir.

James avait traîné Natoba sur la piste de dance. Certainement pour éviter les regards des autres hommes sur ses fesses.

Natoba les avait conduit dans une boîte gay.

Et c'était loin de lui déplaire.

Sirius était assis avec Peter, qui allait finir par tomber de la banquette, à force de se tasser sur lui même.

Ca faisait trois danses que James et Natoba valsaient. Sirius suspecta qu'ils en profitaient pour régler leurs comptes.

Remus se déhanchait depuis. Et Sirius ne parvenait pas à le quitter du regard.

Lui qui était si réticent. Lui qui était si timide. Lui qui était si hétéro.

Remus.

Il se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Remus ouvrit les yeux, laissant apparaître deux orbes dorés.

C'était officiel. Sirius bandait.

Et il y avait tous ces enfoirés qui lui tournaient autour.

Remus ne semblait pas leur prêter attention. Merlin l'en préserve !

Et puis Moony lui sourit, tout en donnant un coup de bassin.

Sons sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Sous le regard étonné de Peter, Sirius se leva, et en quelques enjambées, rejoignit son entiché. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard étonné, suivit d'un doux sourire.

Sirius dansa.

Le plus proche possible de Moony.

De son magnétisme.

De sa tendresse.

De sa beauté.

De sa gentillesse.

De son corps.

De sa tolérance.

Sirius finit la soirée collé contre Remus. Leurs corps mouvant ensemble, dans un synchronisme irréel.

Sirius ne songeait qu'à Remus. Qu'au fait que Remus dansait avec lui. Contre lui. Et qu'il semblait apprécier.

Quand James vint lui tapoter l'épaule, lui faisant signe qu'il était temps d'y aller, Sirius n'y cru pas.

- Sirius, maintenant.

- Mais on est à peine arrivé ! geint-il.

Son meilleur ami jeta un regard discret à Remus, qui patientait derrière Sirius.

- Non Pads. Ca fait plus de cinq heures qu'on est là.

Il dû le fixer stupidement, car James renchérit :

- Peter est ivre depuis trois bonnes heures ! Il dort plus loin. Et il n'est pas question que je reste seul plus longtemps.

- Seul ? Où est Natoba ?

James désigna un fauteuil éloigné de la piste. La silhouette de la française y était assise, faisant face à un trois hommes vêtus de noir.

- Ca fait plusieurs fois qu'elle me lance des regards désespérés. Je crois qu'elle aimerait vraiment qu'on la traîne dehors.

Sirius haussa les épaules. Il se retourna vers Remus, voulant s'excuser. Il aurait tant souhaité poursuivre la danse. Encore et encore. Ne jamais quitter ce rêve.

Mais Remus ne le regardait pas. Tout son corps était tendu, ses muscles bandés. Black suivit son regard Auréolin pour trouver celui Véronèse de Natoba. Et un appel à l'aide silencieux.

Remus réagit avant lui, saisit sa main dans la sienne, et traversa la salle en grandes enjambées.

Serrant la sienne, sa dextre tremblait légèrement, et la lui broyait de sa force.

James les rejoint, entrainant un Peter à peine réveillé. Mais pas par la main.

Ils se plantèrent derrière les trois hommes, et Natoba leur adressa une expression soulagée.

- Oh ! Quelle bonne surprise !

La poigne de Remus se raffermit encore, si possible. Ils s'étaient retournés.

- Le vampire, grogna Sirius.

- Venceslas Sire, rectifia celui-ci avec un sourire carnassier.

Black retint un frisson. Que faisait cette créature ici ? Dans un bar GAY ?

Et pourquoi, par Merlin, devait-il toujours arriver quelque chose quand il partageait un moment avec Remus ? Un vraiment bon moment ?

Sa main, par ailleurs, le serrait avec tant de force, qu'il cru ne jamais pouvoir la réutiliser.

- Il est tard Natoba. Nous voulions rentrer, déclara Remus, les yeux dans ceux de son amie.

Elle hocha la tête, et se releva.

- Cyprianus…

La voix du vampire sonna comme une requête. Natoba le dépassa sans lui accorder un regard, et rejoignit les Maraudeurs.

- On y va, annonça-t-elle.

Elle les guida d'un pas rapide à la sortie. Malgré son désir de rester, Sirius suivit. Parce qu'il était toujours tenu par Remus, et parce qu'il se doutait que la présence du vampire était inquiétante. Ils ouvraient la porte de l'entrée quand Sire clama :

- Cyprianus ! Tu ne pourras pas l'éviter éternellement ! Et tu le sais !

Le regard de la jeune femme se voilât une seconde. Et elle poussa tout le monde dehors alors qu'il criait :

- Tu dois te l'avouer ! Je jure que ça ne changera rien !

Elle claqua la lourde porte, et la musique s'étouffa. Le froid les saisit à la gorge. Ils avancèrent en silence, personne n'osant commenter les cris du vampire.

Natoba marchait en tête, sans regarder derrière elle, comme prête à les abandonner. Peter la suivait, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à James, qui avait enfoncé ses mains tout au fond de ses poches.

Remus trainait la patte. Et Sirius étant relié à l'une des antérieures, suivait son rythme. Quand ils furent suffisamment éloignés, Moony regarda Padfoot droit dans les yeux. Il en frissonna doucement.

- Tu te souviens Pads ?

- Quoi ?

- Natoba. Natoba nous avait demandé ce que nous voulions faire durant les vacances.

- Et bien ?

- Tu avais dit que tu me laissais décider pour toi.

- Oh, c'est vrai.

- Et bien je n'avais aucune idée d'où t'emmener. Et puis l'autre soir, tu m'as avoué être…

- Gay.

- Oui. Alors, et bien, j'ai demandé à Natoba le Rideau Pourpre. Parce que c'était, une… Boîte gay.

- C'est gentil Remus.

Mais aucun mec se déhanchant ne vaudra jamais ton déhanchement.

- C'est aussi parce que… reprit le lycanthrope. Et bien, je suis…

- Quoi ?

- Je suis gay. Aussi Sirius.

La main dans la sienne le chauffa d'un doux rougeoiement.

* * *

Satisfaits ? Toujours pas ?

Plus que deux chapitres, et cette partie est close.

Oh ! Je suis officiellement en vacances depuis onze heures trente. Alors, si le courage me prend, vous aurez vos chapitres beaucoup plus rapidement.

Bien à vous !


	12. Chapter 12

Avaaaaaaant dernier chapitre !

Court, très court. Mais j'espère que les évènements compenseront.

Merci à tous pour vos review, annonymes encore plus, n'ayant pu le faire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 Je vous aime !**

**

* * *

**

Sirius plia sa dernière chemise, et la rangea dans sa petite valise moldue.

Il était difficile de se dire qu'il passait sa dernière journée en France.

Il avait l'impression d'y être depuis une éternité. Et pourtant, il avait trouvé que le temps était passé trop vite.

Il soupira.

- Allons Pads. Ranger ton bazar t'a épuisé à ce point ?

Il redressa les yeux sur la silhouette emplie de douceur de Remus. Il finissait de plier un pantalon de velours.

Depuis leur sortie au Rideau Pourpre, tout semblait avoir changé dans leurs relations. La découverte de leur mutuelle homosexualité. Les danses qu'ils avaient échangées. C'était peut être trop pour un début. Ou pas assez.

Mais rien n'avait changé. Remus dormait toujours à côté de lui, sans pour autant dormir avec lui. Remus ne lui adressait pas plus de signes affectifs que d'ordinaire. Sirius non plus.

La seule chose qui avait changé, c'était l'absence de Natoba.

Elle était partie la veille.

Ils étaient aux salons, bavassant de banalités abrutissantes. Elle parlait. Souriait. Et puis brusquement, son visage était devenu livide, ses membres tremblants, ses yeux fuyants.

Elle figea son regard Véronèse deux secondes dans celui Auréolin de Remus, et détourna de nouveaux ses pupilles. Mais ça suffit à paniquer le lycanthrope. Sirius, assit à ses côtés, sentait sa tension malgré leur distance.

Les Maraudeurs la fixaient, inquiet pour l'un, paniqué pour l'autre, inconscient, et suspicieux.

Elle leur offrit un maigre sourire d'excuse, et se releva dans un mouvement qui se voulait gracieux, mais qui ne parut que difficile et saccadé. Elle se tourna, comme une femme qui masquerait ses larmes devant un publique.

Mais tous distinguèrent nettement le geste voilé. James le premier. Natoba planta ses doigts dans son avant-bras gauche avec tant de force qu'elle dû entamer la peau couverte.

C'était comme si elle tentait de stopper une hémorragie façon moldue. De façon à plaquer une marque trop profonde et douloureuse.

Sauf que sa seule marque sur ce bras était la Marque des Ténèbres.

Sirius savait que Voldemort ralliait ses fidèles par brulure. Qui était assez stupide pour venir après pareil appel ?

Natoba visiblement. Car quelques instants après, le temps de calmer la douleur, elle leur annonça qu'elle devait s'absenter pour la soirée.

Ils étaient les lendemain après-midi, et Natoba n'était toujours pas revenue.

- Remus…

Il releva son visage balafré, les sourcils légèrement haussés, et l'incita à parler d'un sourire.

- Tu penses qu'elle reviendra quand, Natoba ?

Les coins de ses lèvres s'affaissèrent.

- Rapidement. J'espère.

Sirius hocha la tête, conscient d'avoir dit une bêtise.

- Je voulais te remercier Sirius.

Il lui retourna un regard étonné, sensible à celui d'un chiot.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour tout. Pour être venu ici avec moi. Pour être resté avec moi. Pour être resté malgré la condition de Natoba. Pour avoir supporté les drôles de choses qui se sont enchainées ici. Pour avoir été là, avec moi.

Sirius lui adressa un franc sourire.

- Pour un peu de compassion de ta part Moony, je serais prêt à tout.

Remus parut choqué de ses paroles. Il se figea, et ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche dans le vide.

Et la seconde suivante, il avait posé avec force ses lèvres contre celles de Sirius, et faisait glisser la pointe de sa langue contre ses dents.

Black resta un instant interdit. Et quand il réalisa que la pression contre sa bouche était réelle, il l'entrouvrit, et répondit au baiser.

Sirius y mit tout ce qu'il put. Passion, sensualité, tendresse, et amour.

Et il eut l'impression que Remus faisait de même.

- Merlin ! Je… Je suis désolé Sirius !

A bout de souffle, ils avaient du se séparer. Et le lycanthrope regardait maintenant partout, sauf vers Sirius.

- Moony…

- C'est… C'est venu tout seul, je… Désolé !

- Moony !

Sirius attrapa le visage de son entiché, doucement, mais fermement, pour l'empêcher de fuir.

- Moony, reprit-il, chuchotant presque.

Le regard doré se faisait volage, cherchant désespérément à s'accrocher autre part que dans celui acier du garçon.

- Moony, regarde-moi, intima-t-il.

Remus passait en hyperventilation.

- Moony, regarde-moi… supplia-t-il.

Doucement, très lentement, les orbes d'or vinrent se planter dans les siennes. Sa respiration se régula, alors qu'ils cherchaient tout deux des réponses au fond de leurs yeux.

- Je suis désolé Sirius. Je ne voulais pas…

- Tu ne voulais pas m'embrasser ?

- Ce n'est…

- Moi j'ai été heureux que tu le fasses.

- C'est… C'est vrai ?

Sirius ne réussi qu'à lui offrir un triste sourire.

- Ca fait longtemps que j'attends ça en vérité, avoua-t-il.

Remus le dévisagea, le jugeant.

- Moi… Moi aussi.

Sirius inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, et ferma les yeux. Remus revint coller ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Et comme un imbécile, Black pleura.

- Hey les mecs ! Natoba est revenue ! Oh ! Merlin !

James venait de débouler dans la chambre.

- Padfoot ! Tu pleures ? Bordel Remus, qu'est que tu as encore fait ?

- Ne crie pas sur Moony Prongs !

- Hi everybody ! J'ai rapporté des pâtisseries pour ce soir ! Black ? Tu pleures ?

Natoba passait à son tour le pas de la porte, Peter sur les talons.

- Je ne pleure pas !

- Ca y ressemble pourtant. Pourquoi tu souries comme ça Moony ? Ca t'amuse de faire pleurer Padfoot ? fit James en fronçant les sourcils.

- Moony a fait pleurer Padfoot ? couina Peter.

Mais Remus continua de sourire béatement. Et les larmes perlèrent à leur tour à ses yeux. Et de nouveau, sans somation, il sauta sur Sirius, et saisit ses lèvres, sous les regards ahuris des trois autres.

- Je vous aime ! souffla-t-il entre deux échanges passionnés.

* * *

Bon, je cous l'accorde, les scènes romantiques ne valent pas encore grand chose. Mais ça doit être une question d'entraînement non ?

Alors à bientôt pour de nouvelles scènes guimauves !


	13. Chapter 13

Nous y voilà. Dernier chapitre de _About a French Correspondent._

On termine sur un 13. OMG !

Merci à vous qui avez tenu jusque là. Merci.

* * *

**Chapitre 13.**

**

* * *

**

- Où j'étais hier soir ?

Elle sourit tristement et ouvrit le coffre de la voiture.

- J'étais occupée.

James lui jeta un regard suspicieux, et sortit sa valise moldue de l'engin. Les bagages déchargés de la Roll Royce, ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'aéroport. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités, prirent les billets pour Londres, se débarrassèrent de leurs valises et gagnèrent l'escalator qui menait au terminal, esquivant tant bien que de mal les voyageurs moldus.

- Bon, et bien c'est ici que nous nous quittons.

Ils esquissèrent un mutuel sourire. Autour d'eux, elle venait de dresser une bulle de protection repousse moldu.

- Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer Maraudeurs, assura-t-elle. Revenez quand vous voudrez.

- Merci pour tout Natoba, remercia Remus.

- Oui, c'était vraiment cool, confirma Sirius, les yeux pétillants.

- Génial ! ajouta Peter.

James resta silencieux.

- Et désolée pour les quelques incidents survenus, s'excusa-t-elle avec une étrange lueur au fond des yeux.

Songeait-elle à tous les quiproquos entre Sirius et Remus ? Aux tristes rencontres avec ses semblables ? Au vampire ?

- Pas de soucis, grogna James.

Natoba esquissa un petit sourire.

- A la prochaine boys.

Comme à leur rencontre, elle embrassa tour à tour chacun des garçons, même James, qui l'imita, et étreignit Remus. Ses bras croisés derrière sa tête, ses mains à lui sur ses hanches. Sirius trouvait cette embrassade trop ambigüe. Alors qu'elle l'embrassait sur la joue, il lui sembla qu'elle murmurait quelque chose à son oreille, rapidement. Remus se tendit. Elle resserra encore son étreinte. Il se détendit quelque peu.

Et elle le relâcha.

- A bientôt Natoba, et encore merci.

- Bon voyage. Surveillez Sirius, histoire qu'il ne saute pas en vol.

- Promis.

Avec un dernier signe de main, ils s'engagèrent sur l'escalator. Sirius, discrètement, saisit la main de Remus. Il lui répondit d'un doux sourire. Black aurait juré qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Il serra d'autant plus son étreinte.

De tout en bas, Natoba observa le petit groupe que composait Remus et ses meilleurs amis, gravant l'escalator jusqu'à son sommet, seule au milieu de sa bulle anti-moldu. Alors qu'ils atteignaient la mi-hauteur, une courte mais puissante brise secoua ses cheveux ondulés. Et ils furent deux dans le cercle.

Elle ne quitta pas les maraudeurs des yeux, ignorant d'un air sec l'apparition. Celle-ci suivit son regard, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

- Et tu n'est même pas parvenu à les rallier à ta cause ? demanda Venceslas Sire, le ton appréciateur.

- La notre maintenant. Et tu savais très bien que je ne pouvais pas. Tu l'as sentis dès que tu as regardé Remus non ?

- Les humains sont faibles. Leurs sentiments les rongent d'un bout à l'autre. Ce que vous appelez 'amitié' vous détruira tous.

- Et toi ? As-tu réalisé vers quoi te menaient tes sentiments ?

- J'en ai parfaitement conscience. Et je suis prêt à essayer.

- On n'essaye pas ça. Et tu sais parfaitement que tu vas tout y perdre.

- Je parlais de l'autre partie. Celle sans perturbateurs masqués.

Il sourit. Un long sourire, mesquin mais doux. Ses yeux clairs étincelaient d'une flamme glacée. Natoba resta stoïque. Remus, Sirius, James et Peter avaient disparu de sa vue.

- Rentrons Venceslas.

- Je n'attendais que ta bénédiction Cyprianus chérie.

Elle tourna les talons, et saisit le bras qui lui était offert.

- Au fait. Tu as vraiment tenté de séduire Sirius à la soirée mondaine ?

- Certainement pas. Trop masculin à mon gout, et surveillé de bien trop près par ton loup-garou.

- Seulement, ce n'est plus le mien maintenant.

- Peut être, mais tu as gagné un vampire. Et pour de vrai.

- Merci Venceslas.

* * *

- Allons Sirius. Calme toi. Tu vas finir par attirer l'hôtesse de l'air.

- Moony… gémit-il.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis pas biiiien !

Remus soupira. Il avait fait la grave erreur de s'installer sur le fauteuil à côté de Sirius.

- Moony…

- Et bien commence par te détendre.

- J'y arrive pas !

- Enfin Sirius ! L'avion n'a même pas décollé !

- Justement ! Il est encore temps de sortir !

Moony esquissa un petit sourire amusé. Et il posa sa main sur la cuisse de Sirius. Black eut un hoquet.

- Et là ? Tu es détendu ? demanda innocemment le lycanthrope.

- Pas… Pas vraiment plus, mais c'est… Mieux.

- Bien.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à la rangée, et Sirius resta concentré sur cette main sur sa cuisse. Moony vérifia que personne ne les regardait, puis se retourna vers son petit ami.

- Sirius.

- Hum ?

- Je t'aime.

L'autre ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux quand Remus l'embrassa. Avec un sourire, Sirius lui glissa :

- Peut être, mais c'est moi qui t'aime le plus.

Et il lui mordit sensuellement la lèvre inférieure. Remus tiqua, et fit remonter sa main le long de sa cuisse.

- Oh ! Et oh ! Stop ! Temps mort !

Sirius haussa les sourcils, blasé.

- James, tu nous emmerdes là, assura Moony.

Le nez collé entre l'espace séparant leur deux fauteuils, Prongs redressa ses lunettes, l'air ennuyé.

- Possible, mais je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans un avion.

- Et ? demanda Sirius

- Et que Peter et moi voyons tout !

- Oui, enfin toi. Moi, je me contente de lire ce journal moldu hein, répliqua Wortmail, le nez dans le magasine.

- Bon vol Prongs ! salua Remus.

Et il tira Sirius par son pull, obstruissant de son dos le creux qui permettait à James de les observer.

- merde les mecs ! Je vous jure que si vous faites ça quand je serais dans le dortoir je… menaça Prongs.

Un bruit de succion lui répondit.

* * *

- Alors Remus ? Tes vacances ? demanda gentiment Lily Evans.

Ils étaient arrivés à Hogwarts quelques heures auparavant. Le loup-garou était tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil de la Salle Commune. Derrière lui, près de la fenêtre, Sirius et Peter jouaient aux échecs, tandis que James lisait une revue de Quidditch.

- Mouvementées, assura-t-il.

- Dis, tu as remarqué que Sirius… commença-t-elle

- Etait collant ?

- Non, fit-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil derrière le garçon. Qu'il semblait vouloir… Euh… Te dévorer tout cru ?

Remus partit d'un grand éclat de rire, sous la mine étonnée de la préfète.

- Crois moi Lily… Si je lui en laissais l'occasion, se serait déjà fait !

Elle haussa un sourcil, et marmonna :

- Parfais, si tu ne veux rien dire sur ton vampire…

Et brusquement, Remus se souvint. Il se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil, s'excusa auprès de Lily, et quitta la Salle Commune.

Deux secondes et demi après, Sirius était à côté de lui.

- Où tu vas Moony ?

- Voir Dumbledore.

Il fronça les sourcils. Remus lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Tu peux venir si tu veux.

Sirius l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Il prit ça pour un oui. Ils traversèrent Hogtwarts dans un doux silence. Arrivé devant la gargouille, Remus annonça le mot de passe. Padfoot ne s'étonnait même plus qu'il le connaisse. Il toqua à la porte, et elle s'ouvrit directement.

Dumbledore était à son bureau, penché sur des liasses de parchemins. Il releva son nez aquilin, et ses yeux pétillèrent.

- Messieurs Lupin et Black, les salua-t-il.

- Bonsoir Professeur.

- Qui a-t-il pour vous Remus ? La pleine lune n'est pourtant que la semaine prochaine.

- J'ai… Un message pour vous.

Les lunettes en demi-lunes brouillèrent l'espace d'un instant les yeux du Directeur. Il leur fit apparaitre deux chaises, et les intima de s'asseoir.

- Je vous écoute Remus.

Il avait fait disparaître ses papiers, et croisés ses mains sur le bureau, un sourire poli aux lèvres. Sirius regarda son petit ami, intrigué. Moony inspira profondément, et commença :

- Comme je vous en avais prévenu, nous-nous sommes rendu en France durant les vacances.

- Chez Miss Despire, que j'avais placé chez vous il y a quelques années déjà. Je présume qu'il a du vous arriver quelques péripéties en sa compagnie non ?

- Oui professeur. Nous y avons rencontré un… Un vampire. Un chef de Clan.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Mais l'éclat de ses yeux continua de briller. D'un signe de tête, il l'incita à poursuivre.

- Natoba m'a dit que vous le connaîtriez certainement.

- Allez-y Remus. Que vous a-t-elle confié ?

- Venceslas Sire et son clan vont rejoindre Voldemort.

Sirius sursauta sur sa chaise. Dumbledore perdu tout sourire et toute étincelle.

- C'est une catastrophe… murmura-t-il.

Pads dévisageait son petit ami, bouche grande ouverte.

- Bien. Merci d'avoir passé le message Remus. Je vais vous demander de vous retirez maintenant. Ceci s'ajoute à la longue liste de nos problèmes.

Le lycanthrope hocha la tête, et se leva. Voyant que Sirius restait figé sur son fauteuil, il lui saisit la main, et la tira doucement.

- Pads. Viens.

Il se leva à son tour. Ils saluèrent le professeur, déjà occupé à convoquer les ex directeurs de l'école, et quittèrent le bureau.

- Moony…

Remus lui adressa un petit sourire attristé. Mais Sirius regardait par une fenêtre.

- C'est étrange de penser ça…

- Penser quoi Sirius ?

- Que nous vivons gentiment ici, alors qu'à peine quelques kilomètres plus loin, il a une guerre qui se déchaine.

Remus baissa le nez.

- Remus, j'ai décidé que…

Il releva brusquement le nez.

- J'allais intégrer l'organisation de Dumbledore à ma sortie d'Hogwarts, si Voldemort n'est toujours pas arrêté. Je veux me battre Remus. Pour qu'on puisse vieillir ensemble dans ma paix.

Les yeux dorés de Moony brillèrent d'un éclat étrange. Comme… Fier.

- Alors j'y entrerai avec toi Sirius.

Et comme pour seller leur promesse, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

* * *

This is the end my friend !

Oh, navrée, l'excitation sans doute.

Une suite est prévue, à priori intitulée _From War._

En éspérant vous y retrouver !

Encore merci à vous.


End file.
